All Good Things
by venusnv80
Summary: <html><head></head>The last installment in the 'Good' series. Damon and Bonnie have Samantha Salvatore and although, Damon downplays his love for Sami  or Tabitha , he would do anything for her. Damon doesn't believe he deserves this life and someone agrees.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Thank you for your responses to the 'For Good' series. This is my last installment in that series and will probably be pretty big. I appreciate all of the encouragement, reviews and PMs that have been sent my way. You guys make it worth it! **

**This Prologue includes the last chapter of For Their Own Good and an addition at the end.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
><strong>

Ten months following _For Their Own Good_…

Damon could sense the sunlight drifting into the room, but he refused to open his eyes. Before, sleep was more like something he did because he had nothing else to do in the dead of the night, but now…sleep was his time just to have quiet. He moved his arm over his eyes, when he felt a weight on chest that just appeared out of nowhere. He opened one eye to see two greenish blue ones staring at him with all of the wonderment in the world.

"You", he mumbled.

He was rewarded with drool on his bare chest as he lifted the 15 pounds off of his chest, placed it beside him in the bed and looked at Bonnie slipping on her jeans, "Thanks…I was actually sleeping pretty comfortably".

Bonnie turned to him and smirked, "You're welcome…Sami wanted to wake her daddy!"

"Did you really want to do that Tabitha…or did your mommy plop you here because she was jealous that I was still sleeping".

"Her name is Samantha or Sami…not Tabitha…"

"And I still hate it, I like calling her Tabitha", Damon grinned as he looked at Sami who smiled back at him.

"Yeah…well…I have class, bottles are in the fridge downstairs", Bonnie smiled as she picked up her bag and kissed Sami and Damon rushing out the door.

Damon looked down at Sami and sighed, "You know, you can start showing the witch genes any time now".

Sami answered him with a gurgle, "Of course", he sighed getting out of bed carrying her with him out of the room.

He walked into the kitchen of the Bennett house and opened the refrigerator. He had tried unsuccessfully during Bonnie's entire pregnancy to get her to move into the boarding house. She rejected that idea numerous times. He even enlisted Stefan in his quest to get Bonnie and Samantha to move in. Stefan understood, even though Bonnie wanted to ignore it, that Samantha was a pretty special being. Although, Dr. Chang said that she saw no trace of Samantha being a witch—she did believe that she would start to manifest witch powers later on in life. Damon also knew that being who she was, Samantha could be in danger from all kinds of supernatural beings if anyone ever got the idea that she existed. Bonnie refused to consider moving into the boarding house and he was currently trying to find a very persuasive way of making her see it his way.

"Got any ideas, kid?" Damon asked looking down into Sami's eyes as she sat in her infant seat, "no…yeah…didn't think so, but that's ok…because we are going to my place…the place that's much more fun than this boring house".

After getting Samantha dressed and driving his 25mph with her in the car, he arrived at the boarding house an hour later and walked in to Stefan and Elena trying to swallow each other's face on the couch, "Hey…not in front of the kid, ok", he said covering Sam's eyes.

Elena stood up as she fixed her shirt and rolled her eyes, "Hey Sami…when did your daddy get soo sensitive?" Elena cooed as she took Sami out of Damon's arms, "bottle?"

"In the bag", he answered.

Elena took the bottle out of the bag and danced out of the room with Sami.

"I think your girlfriend wants to steal my baby", Damon said plopping down in a chair.

"I'm surprised you didn't vamp out at her as soon as she took Sam out of your arms".

"I'm not like that", Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh but you are…you were absolutely homicidal while Bonnie was pregnant…if any guy looked at her twice, you were ready to break their necks…and let's not talk about when Sami was born, you almost killed Dr. Chang".

"Ok…I overreacted a bit…but this entire situation is new to me".

"It's new to us all…but it's funny, you are definitely the same Damon…but when you're around that little girl…"

"Don't you say it", Damon pointed.

Stefan chuckled, "Ok…fine…I won't, have you had any luck convincing Bonnie to move in here?"

"No…so I can add stubborn to all of the other adjectives to describe my vitch".

"Well a lot has happened in a short time…she probably wants something familiar".

"But they're unprotected in that house Stefan and I don't want to stay there, do you know how small her bed is…and I can just feel Derrick Bennett's presence in that house and it makes me want to burn it down".

"Well that's one way to get what you want", Stefan chuckled as he noticed a glint in Damon's eye, "I'm kidding…don't do that, I doubt Bonnie would ever forgive you for that".

"We have a kid…she's linked to me forever".

"Damon…"

"Ok…I'm kidding…I wouldn't do that, I know that she would kill me…but you know and I know that she shouldn't be in that house alone".

"That's true".

"Any luck in getting Elena to move in here?" Damon asked.

"Why?"

"If you can get Elena to move in here…maybe I can convince Miss Bennett to come here too", Damon smirked.

"I don't think so", Stefan chuckled, "I'm going to check on Elena and Sami".

Damon smiled as Stefan touched his shoulder as he left the room. As he settled down in the chair, he heard Stefan yell, "Damon!"

Damon leapt from the chair and ran up the stairs. He searched every room until he stopped at Sami's room looking at Stefan who was kneeling on the floor where there was a puddle of blood. Damon looked around the room frantically walking over to Stefan, "Where are they?" Damon asked.

Stefan touched the blood on the floor with his fingers and tasted it as Damon looked over at the open window. "This is Elena's blood…", Stefan said.

"What do you mean its Elena's blood…where…where is Sami?" Damon said lifting the blanket up in the crib.

"They're…they're gone", Stefan managed to get out.

Damon felt like the temperature had been turned up in the room as he looked around, the ringing of a cell phone was the only thing that brought him out of the daze, he looked down and he saw that it was Bonnie calling…

_A week before…_

"Bonnie…Bonnie!" Damon yelled as Bonnie opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom. The moonlight was shining in the room and if she still took breaths, she would have been gulping for air and trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

"Bonnie, what's wrong with you?" Damon asked staring at her with his wide blue eyes.

Bonnie didn't bother to answer as she jumped out of the bed and rushed into the room across the hallway. It wasn't until she heard the soft breathing and saw the tiny pecan baby lying on her back sleeping soundly did she relax. She gripped onto the railing of the crib and continued to stare at Sami's.

"Bonnie, would you like to tell me what's wrong with you?" Damon asked tiredly as he stood next to her.

"I just needed to make sure that she's ok", Bonnie mumbled as she touched Sami's cheek.

"She's fine…she's in here sleeping away, snoring just like her mother does…now…what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare".

"A nightmare?"

"Yes, a nightmare Damon", Bonnie replied as she left the room and he followed behind her.

"And what happened in this nightmare?"

"Nothing".

Damon sped in front of Bonnie and glared down at her, "What happened in the nightmare?"

"I found out I was pregnant again", Bonnie deadpanned as she walked into her bedroom.

"Ha, ha…yeah right…you know that Tabitha is a one shot deal, so tell me the truth".

"I just…I had a nightmare about that night that Tyler bit you, it comes and goes sometimes…but that's what it was".

"Uh, huh and you rushed into Tabitha's room because…"

"Because I thought I lost Sami too…look…please, it was a nightmare and I just want to go back to bed".

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go back to bed", Bonnie said taking his hand.

"Yes and do you want to put the fangs away first?" Damon asked.

Bonnie turned to look in the hallway mirror and noticed the black veins around her eyes and her fangs, "Sorry", she replied returning her face to normal.

"Uh, huh", Damon stated as he followed her into the bedroom watching her closely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading! I appreciate it. I am happy to continue on with this series and I hope you all are up for the ride. It will definitely be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe much.**

_Six Days Before…_

Bonnie sat in the kitchen twirling her spoon around in her tea cup as she went over and over in her head her nightmare from the previous night. As much as she tried to wipe it out of her mind, she couldn't. It was the run of the mill nightmare for a fairly new mother, but for a vampire-witch, it shook her to the core. She and Samantha were taking a walk in the woods at night and suddenly she found herself surrounded by werewolves. She remembered vamping out, but when she turned back to Samantha, Samantha was gone. She screamed and suddenly the werewolves were gone and she found herself alone. She had to believe that it was nightmare, because if it wasn't a nightmare—that meant, it was a vision.

"Hey…did you sleep last night at all after you went like a crazy vitch into Tabitha's room?" Damon smirked as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and opening the refrigerator.

"How would you know, you basically plop down in the bed and fall asleep immediately", she mumbled.

"Hey…that kid used to cry every night for 2 hours straight for about 3 months, right now I cherish my sleep…I cherish silence".

"That kid is your daughter and what do you need sleep for, you're dead", Bonnie rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea.

"Ok…what is wrong?" Damon asked leaning up against the counter, "you look like hell, you went totally crazy last night and now you're up staring at tea…what's going on Bonnie?"

"Nothing", she shook her head and focused on her cup.

"Oh something is definitely wrong. Are you having some delayed post partum depression or something?" he whined, "because I know that's not good for regular a regular woman, let alone a vitch".

"I am not suffering from PPD, it was nothing. I thought I heard Sami crying, that's all", Bonnie stood up and walked over to the sink.

"I don't believe you, you know that don't you?" Damn narrowed his eyes at her.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Sami crying. "I have to go, she's probably hungry", Bonnie sighed as she grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and headed out of the kitchen as Damon watched her go.

After downing a cup of blood, Damon headed upstairs to the master bedroom of Bonnie's house. Ever since her father left (thank someone) and she started to show that she was pregnant, Damon had tried to everything in the book to get her to move to the boarding house. She refused repeatedly. While she would stay there occasionally with Sami, she would not move in. She mumbled something about not being married and refusing to 'shack up' with him. So he made concessions by sleeping at her house three times a week and she relented and stayed at the boarding house on the other days.

While he knew that he could just as easily move into her house, he just could not see it. The house was too…homely. Besides all of that, her father promised that he would come home occasionally and Damon had no interest in living at that house with Derrick Bennett. Their relationship had not improved after Sami was born. Derrick Bennett still hated Damon for knocking up his daughter and being a vampire; but he was able to keep it under wraps better.

As Damon made his way to the master bedroom to change into a towel so that he could take a shower, he noticed Bonnie lying on the bed asleep with Sami. Bonnie's eyes were closed and her arm was protectively cuddling Sami. Sami had her eyes closed and he could see that she was sucking on her binky. It was a picture that almost made him feel like Stefan. Ever since he was turned, a part of him knew that once he died, that was it. He would have no legacy; however, that changed when Sami was born. He had a legacy, it was Samantha Salvatore. She meant everything to him and if he thought for one moment that he would have to die, so she could live—he would do it in a heartbeat. Since her birth three months ago, he realized that she was the purest form of innocence that he ever laid his eyes on and he would murder anyone who ever tried to hurt her without a second thought. He often tried to downplay how crazy he was over the 15 pound human, but he absolutely worshiped her. When Bonnie was pregnant with her, he could almost sense the energy inside of her. When Samantha was born and he first looked into those greenish-blue eyes, he knew that she was one of two things that he would probably die for.

Then there was Bonnie. They have the best of times, they have the worst of times, but whenever they have those times…they always make up in the best possible way. When he first arrived in Mystic Falls, he knew that he wanted Katherine and he would do anything to get her back. He would lie, cheat and steal to get Katherine back by his side. When he realized that Katherine didn't love him nor was she willing to sacrifice anything for him, he turned his attention to Elena. Elena was the opposite of Katherine in every way and maybe, that's what he loved about her. He could have Katherine without the insanity, without the need for mayhem, without the lack of loyalty. He could have someone that could love and wanted to love. He could have someone that would put him first and love him and only him. In his quest to get Elena, he somehow fell backwards into love with Bonnie Bennett, the resident witch who pretty much hated his guts. That was the truth…she hated him. She had tried to kill him and when she by accident turned into a vampire-witch, she tried to do just that. However, over time he saw so much more from her. Sure, witches had always been captivating to vampires, but Bonnie was different. She was the only one that made him want to be a better man (or vampire). She was the one that didn't necessarily want him to change, but just evolve. She was loyal to a fault and she would give her life for a friend without any hesitation. If he ever doubted his love for Bonnie, when he saw her lying next to his daughter in that bed sleeping silently, he knew that if he his heart was still a working part of his body, it would have grown two sizes. Those two women were the loves of his life and for a bastard like him, he often wondered when they would be taken away from him.

As he stood in the doorway, he noticed Samantha open her eyes as if she knew that he was standing there. He smiled slightly and walked over to her picking her up, "Maybe we should go see your Aunt Stefan and leave your mom here, so she can get some sleep", Damon whispered as he lifted Sami up from the bed.

SSSSSS

An hour later, Damon walked into the boarding house carrying Sami's car seat in one hand and the baby bag in the other. The only thing he hated about being a father to Sami, is that sometimes he felt like a dork. While he refused to give up his car, he hated walking around with the suitcase sized baby bag and the car seat. It made him feel…domesticated and Stefan never missed a chance to make fun of him.

"Damon…need any help?" Stefan smirked as he moved into the front hall.

"Funny…no…I think I have it", Damon said dropping the bag on the floor with a thump and setting down the car seat where Sami was sleeping soundly, "and you know you really need a new joke".

"I'm sorry", Stefan chuckled, "it's just…startling to see you walking in with a car seat playing dad".

"It totally takes away from my coolness", Damon rolled his eyes plopping down on the couch placing his feet on the table.

"Some of us would be lucky to be in your position", Stefan remarked as he bent down and looked at Sami sleeping in the seat.

Damon set his mouth in a line. The day Sami was born, Stefan and Elena shared in the happiness that Damon and Bonnie had, but he could tell that there was an underlying feeling of 'this could never happen for us'. Damon thought about that a lot. Stefan was the good brother. Stefan was the brother who did everything right. Damon, on the other hand, had relished being evil. He relished doing what he wanted, when he wanted and he had no problem being the 'bad brother' and yet, he was able to have something that went against every law relating to his nature…he was able to have a family and a child.

"You know, Bonnie's not sleeping", Damon spoke up changing the subject.

Stefan looked up from staring at Sami, "What do you mean…is Sami still keeping her up?"

"Tabitha is sleeping through the night, finally…but no, last night Bonnie jumped out of bed and I found her staring in Sami's room and on top of that she was all vamped up".

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Do you think something's going on?"

"She said it was nothing, she said it was a recurring nightmare of what happened when the mutt bit me, but I don't believe her. After everything that's happened, I know when she is lying and she was definitely lying last night".

"Well do you think that its just a nightmare or do you think they are visions?"

"I don't know, but she's not talking and that is what makes me think that they are visions and they have something to do with one of us".

"But I don't think that Bonnie would keep secrets, not at this point".

"I would like to think that as well, but you know our little vitch can be very quiet when she thinks that she is protecting someone that she cares about", Damon replied.

Stefan nodded, "Well maybe Elena can find something out".

Damon raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You are actually helping me to spy on my girlfriend?"

"Well I know that if I don't help you, you will do something reckless and now that our little circle has a small child to worry about…I think we need to all be on our best behavior".

"Why do I believe that was geared towards me more than anyone else?"

Stefan shrugged, "I have absolutely no idea".

SSSSS

"Sami!" Bonnie woke up sitting straight up in bed and looked over to the left side of the bed where Sami was sleeping when she drifted off to sleep. She then noticed a note on the pillow, 'Went to Auntie Stefan's, will be back soon…Damon'.

Bonnie slipped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. She had to get a grip on her mind. The nightmares were starting to make her fearful of even sleeping. Looking in the mirror, she could see the bags under her eyes. If she continued with these nightmares, Damon would definitely start to wonder what they were about and he would question whether they were only nightmares. The more they continued, she wasn't so sure that they were. She prayed that they were only nightmares, but in the back of her mind, she knew.

As she washed her face, she heard her cell phone ringing in the bedroom. It was the ringtone, 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun', so it was either Elena or Caroline. There were times when she felt as if she was 100 years old. Her life had changed drastically over the past 2 years. She found out she was a witch, she had died, come back to 'life' as a vampire and became a mother. She had to admit, it wasn't a life that she planned for herself when she was younger. Who plans to grow up and be a vampire witch and also an 18 year old mom? But she had to admit, the entire time she was pregnant with Sami, she embraced it.

One of the things that she mourned the most when she was turned was the fact that she would never be a mother. That she would never get to have a child and yet, her ancestors broke every rule (twice) to allow her to have Sami. She was aware that Sami would probably be the only child she would ever have and that's why she was perfectly content being 18 and a mom. Then there was Damon. When she thought about her far she and Damon had come, she almost had to pinch herself to reinforce that it was real. The truth was that she hated him more than anyone she could possibly think about hating and then he was partially responsible for her turning into a vampire; but shortly after that, she saw a part of him that he rarely let other people see. She saw a caring and loyal Damon that would do anything to keep her safe. When Sami was born, she was amazed at how quickly Damon fell into the 'Daddy' role. Of course, he would try to play his affection off for Sami, but moments when he thought he was alone with Sami and no one was around, she saw the true humanity in him and it stole the breath that she no longer had. As much as Damon tried to prove that he wasn't the 'good one', more and more he was losing that battle.

"Bonnie...hey, how are you?" Elena asked on the other line.

"I'm fine, just woke up from a nap".

"Oh and where's Sami…"

"According to this note that was left on the pillow next to me, she's with Damon visiting _Aunt_ Stefan".

She could visibly see Elena roll her eyes, "Will he ever stop that, he's going to confuse her".

"I don't think he ever will", Bonnie chuckled, "that's why we are here".

"Yes, exactly…hey, did you want to go out to lunch or something? We haven't had much time to just be girlfriends since Sami was born".

Bonnie smiled, "I guess since Damon is entertaining her for awhile, we can do that".

"I will come by and pick you up", Elena answered.

"Give me about 20 minutes".

"20 minutes? It only takes 20 minutes now?" Elena chuckled.

"Well when you have a small person that needs you, you learn how to do things in a marathon way".

"Ok…well, I am putting you to the test. I will be there in 20 minutes".

"See you then", Bonnie ended the call.

SSSSS

"I don't like doing this", Elena frowned, "there is nothing wrong with Bonnie, so what she had a nightmare…we all do", as she turned to stare at Stefan and Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Bonnie is a witch, witches just don't have nightmares. They have visions".

"And you think the vision is about what exactly?"

"We don't know, that's why we are asking you to help", Damon replied and looked over at Stefan for assistance.

"Why do you think she would tell me anything if she's trying to hide and even if she did, do you think that I would run back and tell you if she promised me not to?"

"You know what Stefan, I knew that this was a dumb idea. Where's the blond, I can compel her to talk to Bonnie and she will tell me everything I want to know without a million questions", Damon narrowed his eyes at Elena.

"Elena…", Stefan began, "I know that you don't want to betray Bonnie's confidence, but we have to worry about Sami here and if Bonnie is having visions, they may be about Sami".

"Bonnie would never put Sami in danger, Stefan".

"I know that, but she's hiding something and we need to find out what it is before its too late".

Elena sighed, "I will talk to her, but I will not push her".

"That's all we ask", Stefan replied.

"Fine, I will be back", Elena replied picking up her keys and heading out of the door closing it behind her.

"She is going to tell Bonnie everything, you know that don't you?" Damon asked.

"She won't. She knows that we will never ask her to do this, if it wasn't serious".

"So you are starting to believe that she is not just having nightmares?"

"I know that you are connected to Bonnie in some way and you know when things aren't right, so I trust you when you say that something is wrong", Stefan replied.

Damon couldn't help but smile, "Wow, things are definitely changing".

SSSSSS

Bonnie chewed on her salad for a bit as she and Elena sat outside of a bistro on Main Street, "So how are things?" Elena asked leaning forward with a concerned look.

Bonnie smiled and sat back, "You've been talking to Damon".

"You know I hate how you two do that", Elena sighed, "but yes, he's worried and so is Stefan".

"I don't know why".

"He said you're having nightmares, but he thinks that their visions".

"They're not visions, they are just nightmares".

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm sure. I know what a vision feels like, it shakes me to the core and this didn't feel like that".

"Would you tell me if it you thought it was a vision?" Elena asked staring directly at Bonnie.

"Elena…", Bonnie closed her eyes for a few moments trying to gather her thoughts, "I know that Damon worries and I know he attempts to cover it up, but I'm just trying to adjust to everything. My life has completely changed in such a short time and I am just trying to make sense of it and I guess when I'm sleeping, things get all jumbled".

"I know, I'm sorry".

"It's not your fault and just because so many things have changed, that doesn't mean that I am unhappy. Every time I look at Sami, I have to pinch myself. It's crazy and then there's Damon, sometimes I think I have completely lost my mind and then he does something so nice and caring and I realize I am exactly where I need to be and the fact that I'm 18 almost 19 doesn't matter much anymore", Bonnie shrugged.

"I just want you to know that if something is going on, you can talk to me and you don't have to worry about me telling Stefan and Damon".

"I know and I thank you", Bonnie smiled reaching over and hugging Elena.

**So are they nightmares or visions? Definitely visions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for staying with me on this. I appreciate it! Please review, I look forward to reading them!**

**Disclaimer: I own Samantha, that's it.**

Damon watched Stefan talk to Sami as he stood in the boarding house feeding her a bottle. Sami watched Stefan with her wide eyes and Damon leaned in the foyer smirking, "Don't even think about kidnapping my baby", Damon spoke up walking into the room.

Stefan turned around and smiled, "I still wonder how you got to be so lucky".

"Well in case you forgot, I was trying to get your girlfriend to love me. I saved her best friend with my blood, she flipped out, fell down some stairs, turned into a vampire…"

"And I remember all of that, it was a rhetorical question. You just like telling the story", Stefan smirked.

"You're right, I do", Damon grinned.

"And I love to hear that story as well, especially after I pushed your child out of my body", Bonnie's voice drifted into the living room.

"Bonnie, now you know the story always gets better when you turned into a little vitch", Damon grinned as he walked over to her and kissed her on the temple, "and I'm glad you're here, I think Stefan's trying to steal our baby".

"Impossible, Stefan knows that I can be very bad when I need to be", Bonnie winked as she walked over to Stefan and removed Sami from his arms, "ooh I think someone wants a nap, I will be back", she took the bottle from Stefan and headed out of the room as two sets of eyes landed on Elena.

"What did she say?" Damon asked.

"She didn't say anything…oh wait…she thinks that you're paranoid and she has a lot going on, Damon. Things have changed drastically for her".

"Yes and it's been quite some time since everything changed and the nightmares just started recently", Damon replied.

"But Damon, she had a baby. She's a mom".

"And she's also a witch, we can not forget this", Stefan stepped up.

"Well if something is going on, she's not telling me", Elena replied.

"Take off your vervain necklace and say that", Damon replied folding his arms.

"Damon!" Stefan barked.

"She could be lying to us", Damon replied.

"I am not lying, if something was wrong…if something _is_ wrong, I would never keep it from you two".

Damon raised an eyebrow, "I'm going upstairs…Stefan, find out if your girlfriend is lying to me".

Elena sucked her teeth as Damon walked out of the room.

SSSSS

Bonnie sat in the rocking chair in Sami's nursery at the Salvatore mansion. It was pretty funny to her looking around at the pink overload. The truth was, Caroline decorated this room. She pouted and stomped her feet when Bonnie said that she would decorate the nursery at her house, but she offered the Salvatore boarding house and Caroline poured herself into decorating. As soon as she showed up with all of the pink paint, it was Damon's turn to pout and whine about it, but at that time Bonnie called the shots and if she wanted Caroline to decorate, Caroline would decorate.

Now looking around at the pink room, Bonnie has to smile. The Salvatore boarding house had been the scene of many horrific and scary events, but being in this room with Sami—it almost made Bonnie forget the horribleness that occurred and embrace that things were ok.

"Hey, so how was lunch with Elena?" Damon asked from the doorway.

Bonnie stood up and placed a sleeping Sami in her crib, "It was good. It was nice and I am sure that she disappointed you with her report", Bonnie smirked.

"What are you talking about, do you really believe that Elena would listen to me about spying on you".

Bonnie continued to smirk as she left the room and Damon followed her into his bedroom, "Do I believe it? I know it".

"Ok, so what if I did. You scared me last night".

"I had a nightmare, why can't you just let it go?" Bonnie asked moving away from him and walking over to the window gazing out at the trees blowing in the wind.

"Because you are a witch and witches don't just have nightmares, they have visions".

"It was only a nightmare. If it were a vision, I would tell you. I'm just…", Bonnie ran her hands through her hair and paused, "a little overwhelmed".

"Wait…is this too much for you? Is Samantha too much for you?" Damon focused on her intently.

"No, I love Sami and I love you and I am happy with you both, but it's an adjustment for me…sometimes, I just feel like I haven't had time to catch and that is probably why I had the nightmare".

"You would tell me if you thought it was a vision wouldn't you?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked up into Damon's blue eyes, "I would".

"If I find out that you're lying to me…"

"You'll what?" Bonnie asked challenging him.

Damon moved closer to her and placed his hand on the back of her head, "You know exactly how bad I can be", he whispered looking into her eyes.

Bonnie smiled as Damon crashed his lips into hers and moved them over to the bed. He pushed her onto the bed as she looked up at him licking her lips, he straddled her and kissed her deeply, "I love you…you know that, right and I would kill anyone who would hurt you or Sami".

"You're so romantic", Bonnie smirked as she grabbed him pulling him down on top of her.

SSSSS

Later that night, Bonnie slipped out of bed where Damon laid next to her sleeping and padded into Sami's nursery across the hallway. She stood over the crib watching Sami sleep and her chest move up and down as she breathed. It was weird for her to see her child be a living and breathing person when she wasn't. She wasn't sure how the Bennetts were able to do this, but she was grateful that they did.

"Hey", a voice said from the corner and Bonnie jumped a little.

"Stefan", she turned around, "what….what are you doing in here?"

"I was just sitting here listening to her breathe, watching her sleep…"

"Are you ok?"

"Is it wrong that I'm angry?"

"Angry?" Bonnie asked walking over to him, "what do you mean?"

"I wanted this".

"This?"

"Samantha, I mean…not her…I mean, the child…the family, I wanted that. I always wanted it and I know that I can never have it and for Damon to get it, I'm just a little angry".

"Stefan, I'm sorry".

"Why…you shouldn't be, the Bennetts gave you something that people like us would kill for and I'm happy for you…for you and Damon", Stefan replied as he moved over to Samantha's crib.

"Thank you Stefan", Bonnie hugged him, "and can I tell you something…?"

"What?"

"I'm afraid…I want to believe that I am only having nightmares, but there's a part of me that believes that there may be more".

"Bonnie, I know things are different and we are all adjusting…so it's understandable if you starting to feel some pressure".

"I know…I just love her soo much and I guess I'm trying to hold on tightly to her".

"As you should…trust me, everything will be ok Bonnie", Stefan wrapped his arm around her as they looked down into the crib.

After spending some time in Sami's room with Stefan, Bonnie crawled into bed next to Damon. "Is Sami ok?" he mumbled with his eyes still open.

"Yes, she's perfect", Bonnie smiled as she wrapped his arm around her waist.

SSSSSS

_Four Days Before…_

"Bonnie, I don't know why we have to have dinner with your dad", Damon whined as he watched Bonnie dress Sami in a pink dress, two nights later.

"Because he's in town and he wants to have dinner".

"He doesn't like me, Bonnie and I know that he can't stand the fact that we have a baby. I don't think Sami should have to endure his mean looks".

"My dad loves Sami", Bonnie smirked, "you just don't want him throwing dirty looks at you".

"Ok…fine…you have a point, so do I have to go?"

"Yes, we…", Bonnie began lifting Sami up off of the changing table and turning to Damon, "we are a family and that means we do family things, that means dinner with my dad".

"But we don't eat food".

"We will tonight, now get dressed", Bonnie ordered as she left the room with Sami.

Damon rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I will not kill Derrick Bennett tonight".

SSSSSS

Damon looked around the restaurant as he and Bonnie stood at the hostess desk. He quickly noticed Derrick Bennett at a table with his arm around a very gorgeous woman; Damon smirked, maybe this wouldn't be a bad dinner.

"I see your dad", Damon smirked as he pointed towards the table.

Bonnie was preoccupied with Sami in her car seat, so when she turned around, Damon instantly noticed that Bonnie's smile faded.

"Bonnie, so glad that you could join me and let me take a look at my granddaughter…she's gorgeous. Come on, there is someone I want to meet", Derrick replied barely glancing at Damon as he guided Bonnie over to the table.

"Good evening to you too as well Mr. Bennett", Damon mumbled as he followed them to the table.

"Bonnie, I would like you to meet Tara Baptiste, she's a colleague from Amsterdam…Tara, this is Bonnie…my daughter and her beautiful daughter, Samantha".

"And this is my boyfriend, Damon", Bonnie added glaring at her father.

"Oh yes, sorry Damon", Derrick smirked as he pulled out Bonnie's seat as she placed the car seat on the floor.

"No problem", Damon replied glancing at Tara. He had to admit she was fairly beautiful, creamy ivory skin and green eyes. He was surprised that such a stick in the mud like Derrick Bennett could get such a woman.

"Soo…you work with my dad?" Bonnie asked staring at Tara.

"Yes, I'm actually his executive assistant".

"Bangin' the boss…of course", Damon whispered in a low voice that only Bonne could hear and she subtly kicked him under the table.

"Oooh really", Bonnie smiled as she focused on Tara.

Damon smirked and sipped on his water, this was getting interesting.

"So Bonnie, your father tells me that you're a freshman at Mystic Falls University, how do you juggle it all?"

"Well Damon helps me a lot", Bonnie said touching his arm, "and Sami loves Damon…I think she favors him more than me".

Tara giggled, "Well I could see why she would be mesmerized by Damon".

Bonnie shot Tara a look and Derrick cleared his throat. Damon wanted to milk that comment for all that it was worth, but he knew that Bonnie would send a fireball his way—so he let it drop, but the look on Derrick's face was worth it.

"Well Damon's a great father and boyfriend", Bonnie spoke up.

Tara smiled as the waiter walked over and took their orders.

The dinner was filled with Derrick and Tara speaking about their projects in Amsterdam and Bonnie listening intently as Damon made faces at Sami in her car seat. Damon hated when he had to spend time with Derrick Bennett in any capacity, but he knew that it meant the world to Bonnie, so he would suffer through it all.

When Bonnie stood up to go to the bathroom to change Sami, Tara offered to go with her leaving Damon with Derrick counting the minutes until they returned.

"I still have no idea how any of this happened", Derrick replied.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"My daughter having a child with you. Your kind usually can't procreate".

"Blame your mother and one of your ancestors, they broke the rules because they thought I was special enough to impregnate your daughter", Damon grinned as he sipped his water.

Derrick scoffed, "I somehow doubt my mother was fine with this".

"Well it happened and as you said, it's impossible with my kind".

"My daughter will realize what you are some day and I'm not just talking about the monster that you are".

"I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that I love Bonnie and I love Samantha, I would die for them".

"Care to prove that point?" Derrick raised an eyebrow.

Damon fought to control every impulse he had not to rip Derrick Bennett's heart out, "Look, Bonnie and I have a child together and I love them both fiercely. You don't have to understand it, but you do have to respect it".

"My daughter will find out exactly what kind of person you are and when she does, she will leave you. She will take her child and she will leave you and I will be here making sure that she never associates with anyone like you again", Derrick threatened.

Damon sat back and clenched his jaw. He wanted to jump across the table and drink Derrick dry; but he knew that Bonnie loved him, so he would have to suck it up. Derrick still had no idea that Bonnie was in fact a vampire as well. It was a fact that she established would stay a secret between the group. He wasn't sure if Derrick knew about the witch thing, but Damon was sure that Derrick suspected it.

"Bonnie will never leave me, so just suck it up Pops…you're stuck with me forever and you do know I mean that literally", Damon winked as he waved the waiter over to order wine.

SSSSS

"Her eyes are the most exquisite things I have ever seen", Tara cooed standing next to Bonnie at the changing table.

"Thank you".

"Blue-green, its like a special combination of your eyes and Damon's".

"Yes", Bonnie answered as she smiled down at Sami.

"You look like a baby, was it a surprise when you found out you were pregnant?" Tara asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she turned around holding Sami, "Well I had a boyfriend, I had sex with him…so not much of a surprise", Bonnie snapped, immediately regretting it. There was something about Tara she didn't like and being part vampire often dulled her ability to censor herself.

"I know…I know that your father bringing me here was a surprise…", Tara began as she touched Bonnie's arm sending a jolt through her.

Bonnie immediately stepped back and glared at Tara; there was some unnatural about her. Tara immediately drew her hand back, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that I can tell that you are surprised that your father brought me here, but I do care for your father a great deal and I wanted to meet you…you and Samantha", she smiled reaching out to touch Sami and Bonnie stepped back, "I only want to be a friend".

"Tara, I don't usually befriend my father's girlfriends…they never last long enough for me to build a real relationship with", Bonnie shrugged as she headed out of the bathroom.

As Bonnie made her way into the dining room carrying Samantha, she could hear Tara walking behind her and she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with Tara…or at least, she was not at all what she claimed to be.

SSSSS

"Well that was fun", Damon remarked sarcastically as he unbuttoned his shirt watching Bonnie walk into the room slipping off her dress.

"It was a disaster and that Tara, something is wrong with her".

"You bet something is wrong with her, she's gorgeous…why would she want your father?"

Bonnie turned around and glared, "Are you serious?"

"Well…I mean…she's nothing compared to you", he replied walking around and wrapping his arms around her, "and I see that you are jealous".

"I am not jealous. There is something wrong with her. She touched me in the bathroom and I felt something. The same thing I feel whenever something supernatural touches me".

"Do you know what she is then…I hope she's a vampire…that would serve your father right".

"She's not a vampire. I don't know what she is other than a golddigger".

"This is about your father, you're jealous that he has a girlfriend", Damon sung as he plopped down on the bed.

"I am not jealous that my father has a girlfriend, I do have a problem when I think someone is using him, especially someone that may be hiding what she truly is".

"Interesting", Damon smirked.

"I know you are not comparing the fact that I have not told my father that I am a vampire to the fact that Tara could be god knows what?"

"Well is there a reason why you haven't told him? I have to hear how much of a monster I am every time I breathe the same room air as him, somehow I think he would stop saying that if he knew that his daughter was just like me".

"Well do you think he would be happy to know that his daughter became a vampire because of the person he hates the most in the world?"

"OK...for the millionth time, it was an accident", Damon sighed.

Bonnie smiled as she joined Damon in bed, "Yes, I know it was an accident. I know that you would have never have made me into a vampire on your own accord, but I guess…in some ways we can say this was a happy accident".

"Yes, a happy accident…I like that, so do you really believe that the Tara chick is up to something?"

"I don't know, but I am going to talk to my dad about her tomorrow".

"Ok, but for tonight…can you just put that all behind you?" Damon asked touching Bonnie's cheek.

"I can, but I have to tell you something".

"What?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"You are not the monster that my dad calls you and I know that", Bonnie replied.

"Oh Bonnie, that's sweet. You know exactly what I am and you know that I can be every bit of the monster that your father says I am".

"Only when you have a reason to, but I think we all could be that way", Bonnie settled down and put her head on Damon's chest, "if the situation arises".

SSSSS

_Three Days Before…_

"Bonnie, I thought you would bring my gorgeous granddaughter with you", Derrick grinned as he hugged Bonnie in the doorway of the Bennett house.

"She's having a 'Daddy and Me Day' Damon decided that he wanted to start that when she was born…"

"That Damon, I'm sure that the days are filled with mayhem and manipulations".

"Damon is a good father Daddy, he's with her every day and that's half the battle", Bonnie spoke up and immediately noticed her father raise his eyebrow, "I wasn't talking about us…I wasn't, I understand that our situation is different".

"Yes, it definitely is. I have a job".

Bonnie swallowed her next statement down deep. Her father _chose_ to work away from her and that was a fact, "Anyway, I wanted to come and talk to you about Tara".

Derrick chuckled, "I knew that would come up soon, you have a problem with her?"

"Not that I have a problem with her, I just…where is she from?"

"She's from San Diego, she's a very smart woman and she helps me a great deal in Amsterdam".

"And you also date?"

"Yes, we also date…Bonnie, you have nothing to worry about with Tara".

"How well do you know her?" Bonnie asked.

"I know her well enough Kitten, don't worry", Derrick replied as he hugged Bonnie tightly.

"If you say so", Bonnie whispered.

**Is Tara evil or is Bonnie just jealous? And I do feel sorry for Stefan as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for your support and comments. I appreciate them!**

**I have dropped the flashbacks and we are back to the present…Elena and Samantha have been kidnapped and Bonnie is calling. **

_Present Day…_

Damon looked around the room frantically walking over to Stefan, "Where are they?" Damon asked.

Stefan touched the blood on the floor with his fingers and tasted it as Damon looked over at the open window. "This is Elena's blood…", Stefan said.

"What do you mean its Elena's blood…where…where is Sami?" Damon said lifting the blanket up in the crib.

"They're…they're gone", Stefan managed to get out.

Damon felt like the temperature had been turned up in the room as he looked around, the ringing of a cell phone was the only thing that brought him out of the daze, he looked down and he saw that it was Bonnie calling.

"Damon answer the phone, we need her to get here so we can find them", Stefan looked at him.

Damon continued to stare at the phone as Bonnie's name flashed across the screen.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled.

Damon looked at Stefan and then found himself pressing the end button on the phone.

SSSSS

Bonnie looked at her cell phone following the abrupt end to her call to Damon as she headed to her car. Before she called him she felt a cold feeling come over her and she needed to make sure that Samantha and Damon were ok. The abrupt end to the call didn't exactly make that feeling go away. As she started to call Damon again, a shadow blocked her light and she looked up. "Can I help you…Tyler, what are you doing here?" she asked as the phone dropped from her hand.

"Bonnie, you look great", Tyler Lockwood smiled slightly as he looked down at Bonnie who stared at him.

She found herself unable to speak as she slowly bent down to pick up her cell phone, but he picked it up for her and handed it to her. When they touched, she felt nothing.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked looking around.

"My mom…she…uh…she needs me and I thought it was time to come back".

Bonnie blinked for a few moments as she tried to remember what she vowed she would do if she ever saw Tyler again. She remembered the last time she saw him and it still haunted her at times…

_Bonnie could feel her body temperature drop as she felt the fear creep up, "Tyler…please…calm down"._

_He balled up his fist and hit the wall next to her head, "Tyler…please calm down, listen to me…I know the spell will be ready by the next full moon"._

"_Try it now"._

"_I can't try it now", she said. _

_He grabbed her and shook her, "Try it now!"_

"_Tyler stop…I'm pregnant, don't…", she said and he immediately let her go. _

"_You're pregnant?" he asked as if he gained some clarity at that moment._

_She nodded, "Yes…I am…do you remember that night in the woods, when you and I were there and…" she began, but was interrupted by Damon's voice. _

"_You're pregnant…by the mutt?" Damon asked standing in the doorway staring at them with his blue eyes blazing._

_Bonnie shook her head as Tyler began to pace the room like a caged animal. _

"_Damon…no…it's…", Bonnie began. _

"_It's not what!" he flew over and looked down at her, "I heard what you said…you two…in the woods…the night I found you, you were together with him and what…the sex got rough when he turned into a wolf…you're carrying his baby?"_

"_Damon…that's not it", Bonnie tried to explain. _

"_Oh I think it is…I know that I can't create any children", Damon said. _

"_Get out", Tyler said calmly. _

"_Get out…you've been with my girlfriend and you think you can tell me what to do", Damon said as he vamped out, "I will rip you apart"._

"_Get out!" Tyler barked loudly as Bonnie noticed his eyes turn that amber color. _

"_After I rip you apart", Damon said charging towards Tyler. _

"_Damon…don't!" Bonnie said jumping in front of him, but Damon pushed her to the side and onto the floor as Tyler began to make noises of pain and jumped out of the nearby window closely followed by Damon. _

"_Stefan", Bonnie whispered as he felt a pain in her abdomen as she tried to stand up and fell back down to the floor. Within seconds, Stefan was standing in the gatehouse with frantic eyes. _

"_We have to find them…they could kill each other", Bonnie said as Stefan helped her up off of the floor as she held a hand over her stomach and saying a quick spell, before heading out of the window with Stefan. _

_Damon searched the woods like a mad vampire. He could hear Bonnie's words over and over in his head, Tyler stop…I'm pregnant, don't…he was such a fool to believe that he could have happiness. Such a fool to think that he could change and that he would finally get what he always wanted; someone who loved him and accepted him with all his faults. In the end, she had betrayed him just like that bitch Katherine and when he was done with the mutt, he would handle her as well…he would make her hurt…make her heart break , just like she had his. He would start with her father and then the other witch. _

"_Where are you mutt!" Damon called. _

"_Damon!" Stefan called from behind him. _

"_Go back to the party, Stefan!" Damon shouted as he scanned the woods. _

"_I'm not letting you do this…this would be suicide", Stefan said grabbed Damon's arm. _

_Damon flung Stefan away from him and into a tree, "Where are you mutt…show your face…so I can rip it off!" Damon screamed. _

"_Damon", Bonnie said coming through the clearing, "please…stop…calm down"._

_Damon turned to face her. Her white dress was dirty…and it was a perfect way to describe her and their relationship, something that was pure that had been dirtied up. _

"_You shut up!" he ordered her, "I knew something was going on…you have been lying to me…and you've been sleeping with the mutt and got pregnant by him, do you remember what happened when you found out that I slept with Alexis…I am going to make your life a living hell"._

"_Damon, this baby is yours!" Bonnie yelled back at him, "you have to believe me"._

"_Am I supposed to believe that…what kind of fool do you take me for?" he asked as he grabbed her by her arms as a growl came from behind them. _

_Damon turned around, letting her go and he could see the wolf standing behind them showing his fangs. _

"_Finally…I am going to rip you apart", Damon said running towards Tyler as Tyler leapt into the air. _

_Bonnie watched as everything happened in slow motion as she screamed, "Nontransformivism!" and began chanting just as she and Lucy practiced for days. A bright light flashed throughout the woods and Bonnie shielded her eyes along with Stefan. _

"Bonnie", Tyler said hugging her and she immediately removed herself from his embrace, "I know that when I left…"

"You almost killed Damon", she whispered.

"I know that and I'm sorry. The monster that I was…I did some things that I regret".

"I…I have to go", Bonnie mumbled as she started towards her car.

"How's your baby?" he called after her.

She turned around and looked at him.

"I remember…before it all happened and things got crazy, you said that you were pregnant…did your baby survive?"

"She…she's fine…Tyler, I really can't talk to you about this", Bonnie shook her head.

"I understand. Damon…is he ok?"

"Damon is fine, he lived".

Tyler nodded, "Bonnie, I never wanted any of this to happen. We were friends, we were close…I…I blame a lot of my craziness on the curse".

"Tyler".

"Bonnie, I'm sorry for everything I did to you".

"I know…I have to go now", Bonnie squeezed out as she slipped in her car as Tyler stood looking at her for a few moments before walking away.

Bonnie leaned her head up against the headrest and closed her eyes. The night that Tyler bit Damon used to play over and over in her mind for a few months after it happened. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night startled, sweating and crying, Damon would have to grab her and make her open her eyes to realize that he was ok.

She often wondered what would happen if Tyler showed up again. In some fantasies she would use all of her powers to make sure that he paid for what he did to Damon. In other fantasies, she would forgive him. He wasn't himself when he attacked Damon, she knew about losing control over everything that you knew to be right and going with the monster within you. Either way, Bonnie knew that Tyler showing up again could not be good for anyone.

SSSSS

"Damon, we need to do something", Stefan replied as they walked into the boarding house after searching the woods surrounding the house, "there is no way we can find them without using Bonnie's powers".

Damon walked into the living room and poured a drink.

"Damon, listen to me. I know that this is going to wreck Bonnie, I know that this is wrecking you…but the longer we wait…"

"All you care about is finding Elena", Damon spat out turning to Stefan, "because if you cared about Samantha, you would know that if Bonnie comes home and finds out that she's gone…she will lose it and you know that Bonnie losing it is not a good thing".

"You know I care about that baby as much as you do, I would never say that Elena is more important than Sami, but we can't find them on our own, whoever kidnapped them has to know what Samantha is".

Damon gripped onto his glass.

"Damon, I know that you are upset…but we have to be smart here".

"Fine, I will tell her", Damon sighed as he heard the front door open and Bonnie's footsteps, "but you don't say a word until I tell her".

Stefan nodded as he heard Bonnie's footsteps come closer. Damon turned to see Bonnie walk into the nursery and the look on her face put him on edge; she did not look calm or collected. "Bonnie…", he replied walking over to her.

"Why did you hang up on me?" she asked looking over his shoulder to Stefan.

"I'm sorry, we got disconnected".

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked looking up at Damon.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Damon chuckled.

Bonnie looked at Damon and then moved him to the side with a gust of wind walking over to Stefan, "Stefan what's wrong?" Bonnie asked standing in front of Stefan.

"Are you ok Bonnie, you look kind of flushed", Stefan replied, "did something happen?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she looked around the house, "Where's Sami?"

"She went out with Elena", Damon spoke up from behind her.

Stefan looked over Damon and Bonnie turned around, "Where did they go?"

"To the zoo", Damon answered.

Bonnie looked from Damon to Stefan.

Damon sniffed the air and he smelled something familiar and before he had time to think, he pushed Bonnie up against the wall as he vamped out and she mirrored him, "The mutt is back", he snarled at her holding her up against the wall.

"Damon let her go!" Stefan called as he rushed over and pulled Damon away from Bonnie.

"Tyler is back, he was in the parking lot at my school…I didn't know he was back!" Bonnie shouted as she returned her face to normal, "but what the hell is wrong with you attacking me!"

"I should have known that mutt was back!" Damon fumed.

"Tyler…he's back because his mother called him, I only say him today…I didn't talk to him that long", Bonnie said looking at Damon and then Stefan taking out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Damon asked looking at her.

Bonnie glared at him but said nothing. She could feel that they were keeping something from them as she dialed the number and put the phone to her ear. As she waited for Elena to pick up, she heard the ringtone coming from upstairs 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'. She took one look at Stefan and Damon, as Damon reached out for her and she sped upstairs towards Sami's room where the cell phone ringing could be heard.

She could feel Damon and Stefan behind her as she opened the door to Sami's room and she found Elena's cell phone in a corner, but she was quickly distracted by blood on the floor. She rushed over and touched it, it was still damp.

"Bonnie…", Stefan began.

"What happened…did something happen…?" Bonnie asked turning around to face Damon and Stefan.

"You have to listen to us…"

"No, I don't have to listen", Bonnie said, "I just want an answer…where is Sami and where is Elena?"

"I don't know", Damon answered.

Bonnie moved closer, "What do you mean you don't know, weren't you here?"

"Someone came in and took them Bonnie", Stefan replied stepping up beside them.

Damon watched as Bonnie's face melted for a few moments, "What?" she squeezed out, "no..no…no that can't be possible…it can't be", she pushed Damon away from her and ran downstairs to the library, "this can't be".

She opened the doors to the library and immediately a book landed on the desk in front of her, "This…this cannot be happening".

"Bonnie, you have to calm down", Stefan replied as he noticed that the trees began to sway outside and the sky became dark.

"How long have they been gone", Bonnie replied as she frantically turned the pages in the grimoire with her mind.

"About two hours".

Bonnie felt as if she was going to be sick as she gripped the sides of the book, "Did you know when I called?" she asked not turning around to face Damon.

"We tried to find them", Damon choked out.

Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment refusing to let the tears in her eyes fall as she closed her eyes and began to chant. She was trying the same locator spell that she used to find Katherine as she clutched Elena's phone in her hand.

She opened her eyes as a spot on the map began to glow, "Let's go get them", Stefan answered as Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at Damon who avoided her gaze.

SSSSSS

"What is this?" Stefan asked as he stopped the car with Damon and Bonnie stepping out.

"An old church…let's go", Bonnie replied.

"Wait", Damon grabbed her arm, "we can't just go in there, we need a plan".

"I will kill everyone in there with all the power I have, that's the plan", Bonnie glared at him as she ripped her arm from his and headed towards the house.

Damon followed behind as Bonnie rushed up to the door and blew the door of the hinges. He expected to see an army come at her, but it was no one. As he rushed up behind Bonnie, he noticed that she stopped walking as Stefan sped in past her. "I have Elena", Stefan called.

Damon moved next to Bonnie as he noticed that she had tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head. Stefan carried Elena into the foyer and watched as Bonnie shook her head, "She's not here…she's not…", she choked out, "I don't feel her here".

Elena was unharmed, but she was blindfolded, gagged and tied up.

"She has to be here…she has to!" Damon barked as he sped around the house searching every room for Sami. He had to find her. He saw Bonnie's face every time she looked his way and she blamed him. He had to find their daughter. As he searched the last room, he realized that Sami was not in the house and someone was playing a game…a game that will end in their death.

**The person who took Samantha knows not of what they've done. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All! I know that I've been crazy business with Turning Tables and another fic that I am working on, but I also didn't want to totally neglect 'All Good Things'. Thank you for the messages and comment and I will try to update more often! Please leave a review or comment, they are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 4

"She's not here…she's not here!" Damon yelled as he returned to the spot where Stefan held onto Elena and Bonnie stood motionless looking in the foyer of the house, "the mutt", Damon sped over to Bonnie, "where is he!"

"What…what are you talking about?" Bonnie asked looking at him.

"The mutt has her".

"Tyler, why would Tyler take Samantha?" Stefan asked.

"Because he tried to kill me, he hates me and now he has our daughter and I guess you are next", Damon turned to Bonnie.

"He didn't do this".

"How do you know that…do you know where he's staying?" Damon questioned her.

"I don't know anything!" Bonnie said, "but I will go see him".

"I am coming with you and right before I pull his heart out of his chest, he will tell us where our daughter is".

"You're not coming", Bonnie replied.

Damon looked at her as if she was completely nuts, "Are you crazy! My daughter has been kidnapped and do you think that I would for one moment let you go talk to her kidnapper alone".

"I'm not going alone, I'm taking Stefan", Bonnie replied.

Damon shook his head, "You try to stop me from going".

"I will if I have to and you know I can", Bonnie challenged him.

"Something is seriously wrong with you…are you possessed again?"

"Damon, if Tyler took Samantha and I'm not saying that he did…we need to go see him in a way that will make him feel as though we're not coming in with guns blazing", Bonnie explained.

Damon shook his head.

"Damon, Bonnie is right…take Elena home and I will go with Bonnie to see Tyler", Stefan replied bringing Elena over to Damon.

"You two are kidding me", Damon said in disbelief.

"We will be back", Bonnie said as she and Stefan sped away.

SSSSSS

Stefan watched as Bonnie walked up the pathway to the front door of the Lockwood mansion. He wasn't sure what he expected when Bonnie found out that Samantha had been kidnapped, but she was eerily calm and it was slightly unsettling. He remembered the Bonnie from a year ago that could not be controlled and tried to destroy everything that she loved. He was convinced that the Bonnie walking next to him was two steps away from that.

Bonnie knocked on the door and avoided Stefan's gaze as the door opened and a housekeeper looked at them, "We're here to see Tyler, may we come in?" Bonnie asked politely.

The housekeeper nodded and stepped aside as Bonnie and Stefan walked in.

"Master Tyler is in the basement", the housekeeper replied.

"Thank you", Bonnie said as he headed towards the basement door.

"Bonnie…", Stefan began.

"Stefan…", she stopped on the stairs, "don't…"

When they reached the basement, Tyler was hitting a punching bag and when he caught a glimpse of Bonnie and Stefan, he stopped. "Bonnie…is something wrong?" he asked.

"Tyler…why are you back in town?" she asked.

"I told you, my mother called me back to town…she needed me to do something for her…why what's wrong?" he asked searching Bonnie's eyes and then Stefan's.

"My daughter…she was kidnapped today".

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you need my help or anything…"

"We want to know if you had anything to do with it", Stefan replied.

Tyler looked at Stefan and then back at Bonnie, "You can't be serious", Tyler shook his head, "Bonnie, do you honestly believe that I would kidnap your baby?"

"Tyler…Samantha is gone and that's all I know", Bonnie replied.

Tyler walked over to her and looked down at her, "After everything…after our friendship…after all of those years of knowing each other, you think I would come back into town and kidnap your kid…what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Tyler, we know what you were capable of when you turned into a wolf…or when you were angry…we just want to know if you have anything to do with what happened to Samantha", Stefan replied.

"Bonnie, you cured me…when you did that spell…you broke the curse, I'm grateful to you…I would never do anything to hurt you or your child", Tyler replied.

"What about Damon?" Stefan asked.

"What?" Tyler asked looking at Stefan.

"You never liked Damon and you never approved of him with Bonnie, maybe you thought if Samantha was out of the way…"

"I'm not a monster like your kind, I would never use an innocent child to get what I wanted", Tyler said, "Bonnie, I will help you in any way I can, but I had nothing to do with your child being taken".

Bonnie looked at Tyler and his sincere eyes, "I believe you".

"Thank you", Tyler said.

"Come on Stefan, we should go…I have to look through some spell books", Bonnie said turning to walk away.

"I'm sorry Bon…if you need any help, just let me know", Tyler called after her.

Bonnie nodded as the lump in her throat grew. Stefan followed Bonnie towards the stairs and took one last look at Tyler. He appeared to be sincere, but Stefan felt that something wasn't right as they disappeared up the stair.

Tyler stood in the middle of the room waiting to hear the door close above and when he heard it click, he took a deep breath, "You can come out now", he replied.

"I am impressed…I think Bonnie actually bought your concerned act", the female voice hissed as she came out of the shadows.

"I am concerned about Bonnie", Tyler replied.

"Of course you are, you want to take her away from the life that Damon has sentenced her to and in a few more weeks...you will have accomplished just that".

"Where is Samantha?" Tyler asked.

"She's safe".

Tyler turned to the woman and pushed her up against the wall, "We made a deal, Bonnie and the child are not to be hurt".

"Yes, I do remember that", the woman nodded.

"Good", Tyler replied.

SSSSSS

"So tell me again what happened?" Damon asked sitting on the table as Elena sat up on the couch.

"I don't remember much. I just remember walking into the nursery and someone immediately grabbing me and then everything went dark…I'm sorry…I don't even remember them taking Samantha out of my arms", Elena said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Did you hear voices at all?"

Elena shook her head, "No…no voices…I'm sorry Damon, I know that Samantha is everything to you and Bonnie and I know that this is tearing you up…", she reached out and touched his arm.

"I should have never let her out of my sight", Damon said standing up.

"Damon…do not blame yourself".

"I'm not blaming myself", Damon snapped, "I'm blaming the mutt …I know that he's behind this".

"Tyler? Damon, I don't think that Tyler would kidnap Samantha…"

"That mutt tried to kill me. There has always been some underlying feelings where he is concerned with Bonnie…the fact that he shows up the day that Samantha is kidnapped is not just a coincidence", Damon replied as he heard the front door of the boarding house open and then close.

Bonnie walked into the room with Stefan, who immediately went over to Elena. "Excuse us", Damon said walking over to Bonnie and grabbing her by the arm.

"Maybe you should…", Elena began.

"No, I think they need to be alone", Stefan replied.

Damon escorted Bonnie into the library and slammed both of the doors, "Let me guess…the mutt claims innocence", Damon stated.

"Yes, he didn't kidnap Samantha".

"He's lying".

"Damon…"

"I don't want to hear it Bonnie, he breeze into town the same day our daughter is kidnapped and you think its some kind of coincidence, are you just that stupid!" Damon barked.

"Tyler had no reason to kidnap our daughter…he didn't even know that she was alive until today", Bonnie began.

"So who else could it be then?" Damon asked.

"I…I don't know…I will look in the spell books and try a locator spell".

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" Damon stated.

"What?"

"Those nightmares…or those dreams that you claimed were nightmares…they were visions and you knew it, didn't you?" Damon asked moving closer to Bonnie.

"They were just nightmares".

"You knew they were visions…didn't you…didn't you, "Damon advanced on her, "…didn't you!" he finally yelled.

"I didn't think…"

"You didn't think what, that you're witchy abilities were trying to tell you something…how could you just ignore that…how could you not tell me, how could you keep something like that to yourself!"

"Damon…"

"Unless you actually wanted them to come true somewhere in that little head of yours…you said the other day that this was overwhelming…that this was a lot…maybe you wanted Samantha gone and that's why…", Damon went on but was interrupted by Bonnie slapping him.

"Don't you _**ever **_accuse me of wanting something to happen to Samantha…I thought they were nightmares…I couldn't believe that they were visions because that meant that no matter what we did…what we tried to do, it would come true and I did not want to believe that we could lose Samantha!" Bonnie seethed.

"We lost her and if you would have just told me Bonnie, I would have never let her out of my sight…you knew that this could happen…you had a feeling that this could happen and you did nothing and now…NOW…our baby is gone and we have no idea where she is or who has her, so if anything happens to her it is your fault and I swear to you, if we don't get our daughter back then you should just kill yourself because I will make the rest of your life a living hell!" Damon spat out at her before turning and storming out of the library.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room trying to compose herself as she blinked rapidly trying to hold on to any fiber of strength she had. Stefan and Elena watched as Damon stormed out of the house and immediately Stefan followed him.

Elena walked into the library where Bonnie was still standing in the middle of the library, "I…I thought that they were nightmares Elena…I wanted to believe they were nightmares…I never wanted anything to happen to Samantha, she's everything to me…", Bonnie said as the tears began to fall from her eyes as she began to shake, "oh my god…this is all my fault…he's right…I should have told him, this is my fault…this is my fault", Bonnie repeated over and over again.

Elena watched as Bonnie broke down and she rushed over and wrapped her arms around her as Bonnie fell to the floor and Elena held onto her.

SSSSSS

By the time Damon reached his car door, Stefan was by his side, "Where are you going?" Stefan asked grabbing Damon's arm.

"I'm going to the mutt's house and I will kill everyone in it until he tells me where Samantha is".

"Tyler had nothing to do with what happened to Samantha…Damon, you need to go back into the house and talk to Bonnie. The only way you can find Samantha is if you work together".

"Work together? I don't even want to look at her…she knew that this was a possibility and she lied to me and said it was nothing…she's responsible for what's happening and I have nothing to say to her…she's as bad as the kidnappers as far as I am concerned", Damon declared as he felt as if he was working on autopilot. His mouth was moving faster than his mind and all he felt was anger.

"Damon, you can't seriously take this out on Bonnie…you two need each other right now".

"She ignored the signs!" Damon yelled.

"Maybe she did, but did you look at her today…did you look at her when she found out that Samantha was missing…Bonnie's terrified, Damon…you can't hate her for this, you need to use that energy to find your daughter and make the people who took her pay".

"I have to be angry at Bonnie", Damon replied.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because the only other emotion that I can feel creeping up on me is fear, the fear that the person who took Sami knows just how special she is and that will we never get her back…so I have to be angry with Bonnie because that fuels me…if I let that fear take over, I won't be able to do anything", Damon said almost defeated.

"Damon, just come back in. We will figure out something, I promise you we will", Stefan said touching Damon's shoulder.

SSSSSS

An hour later, Elena went home to get some extra clothes and Stefan escorted her there. After her kidnapping earlier, he didn't feel comfortable with her being alone. Bonnie heard Damon come in hours ago, but he had not stepped foot in the library since he stormed out. Bonnie sat on the floor looking through the spell books. So far he had tried five spells to locate Samantha, but not one of them worked. After each spell failed, she felt nauseous. The only reason why the spells would fail would be that someone was blocking her powers from finding Samantha. As she turned another page in the spell book, she noticed her tear fall on the page. She wiped her eyes, but then a few more fell on the book and she covered her eyes completely as she wept. She could literally feel her non working heart breaking in a million pieces. Samantha was god knows where without her mommy and Damon hated her. Two of the people she loved most in this world were lost to her and she couldn't do a thing to find them.

"Emily…Grams, help me…please!" she pleaded as she looked up towards the ceiling as tears flowed steadily from her eyes, "I need you…I need you soo much right now", she cried as she put her head down on the spell book and continued to cry.

Damon watched Bonnie break down through a crack in the door. As much as he wanted to walk in and comfort her, he couldn't. He felt his tears slide down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. His stomach was in knots just thinking about Sami being without him…being without her favorite stuffed animal…her binky. He couldn't bear to think about her crying and looking for them and wondering where they are. Damon touched the door as he watched Bonnie cry on the floor and then he walked away in silence.

**Everyone's hurting and I feel so sorry for Bamon! Don't worry, they will come around. **


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, I haven't completely forgotten about this fic. Thank you all for your comments and reviews and also your continued interest. I appreciate it very much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 5

Damon sat at the kitchen table the next morning sipping on a cup of blood. He had spent the entire night fighting every urge he had to charge into the Lockwood mansion and torture Tyler Lockwood. He wasn't completely sure that he would not do it, but he was biding his time. "Damon…", Stefan entered with Elena, "how long have you been sitting here?"

"A couple of hours", he replied.

"You know Bonnie locked the doors to the library, she won't let any of us in".

"Maybe she's in there trying to understand why she allowed our child to be kidnapped", Damon said gulping down his blood.

"Damon, you can't be serious…Bonnie didn't know that her dreams were actually visions", Elena replied.

Damon stood up and stared at Elena, "Let me see…Bonnie's a witch…she has powers…she used to have visions that came true and she didn't believe that this particular dream could come true".

"Damon…"

"Elena, I don't want to hear it…Stefan, I'm going to the Lockwood mansion…do you want to come, make sure I don't kill him?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded as he kissed Elena and followed Damon out of the kitchen.

SSSSSS

Bonnie opened her eyes suddenly to dead silence. She was lying on the floor of the library and she was surrounded by spell books. For a moment when she opened her eyes, she thought that the previous night was a nightmare and that Sam was safely tucked away in her crib. As soon as her eyes opened and she realized that she was lying amongst all of the useless spell books, she could feel her non-working heart break all over again.

"Bonnie", Elena said on the other side, "can you please let me in".

Bonnie flung the doors opened and Elena walked in cautiously, "Bon, are you ok?"

Bonnie shook her head as the tears appeared, "My daughter's missing, Damon hates me and I don't know how to get her back…so right now, I feel like dying", Bonnie said sitting down on the floor, "I have been trying to find a spell to locate her, but I can't and no one will help me".

Elena sat down next to Bonnie on the floor, "I will help you", she replied opening up a spell book.

SSSSS

Stefan walked up behind Damon as they headed towards the front door of the Lockwood mansion. "Damon, listen to me…you can't go in there acting like a lunatic!" Stefan hissed grabbing Damon's arm.

"What are you talking about…I am going to go in and have a nice civilized conversation with Young Lockwood and then, I'm going to rip his heart out".

"Damon…"

"What Stefan…what!" Damon shouted turning around, "Lockwood is behind this, I _know_ he is and he may have fooled you and Bonnie, but he won't fool me".

"If you kill him and he knows where Sami is, we won't be any closer to finding her", Stefan argued.

"I don't know where your daughter is, but I want to help find her", Tyler called from behind them.

Damon whipped around and before Stefan could grab him, he had pushed Tyler onto the ground and bared his fangs, "Where is my daughter!" he seethed.

"I don't know where she is…I would never take Bonnie's daughter".

Damon grabbed Tyler up and rushed over to the wall, "I will hit your head up against this wall until your brains flow out of your ears…she is also my daughter! Where is she!"

"I don't know where she is, but I want to help you find her".

"Like hell you will", Damon snapped letting Tyler go, "you will not go anywhere near Bonnie and you will not even think about our child…you stay the hell away!"

"Stefan, you know that I only want to help", Tyler pleaded.

"Did you hear me Mutt…we don't want or need your help".

"I'm sorry for what happened…I'm sorry for biting you", Tyler apologized, "but Bonnie, she cured me and I owe her for that...let me help you find your daughter".

"Damon, he can help…we need all the help we can get".

"Stefan, you can't be serious…we can't trust him!" Damon said turning to Stefan and holding on to Tyler.

"We are really out of options here Damon", Stefan pleaded.

Damon looked back at Tyler, "Fine…ok…but if I find out that you are playing us in any way, I won't hesitate to kill you".

"If I am lying to you, you can do just that", Tyler stated.

Damon glared as he let Tyler go and Tyler rubbed his neck.

SSSSS

Bonnie continued to chant with her eyes closed, but she felt nothing. "This is not helping me!" Bonnie screamed as the books all skidded across the room.

"Bonnie…stay calm, maybe we missed something", Elena replied gathering the books.

"No…I begged them for help and they are not helping me…someone is blocking my powers", Bonnie stood up off the floor, "someone is keeping me from finding Sami".

"But who…why would anyone want to take her?"

"I don't know Elena, she doesn't have any powers and I know that only a few people know what Damon is and what I am, it just doesn't make any sense".

"Who does know?" Elena asked, "there has to be someone else who knows about you and Damon".

Bonnie walked over to the window and peered outside, "If they really know who I am or who Damon is…they would never take our child, they know that would be a death sentence".

Elena walked over to Bonnie and wrapped her arm around her. "We will find Sami, I promise you", she replied as the front door opened and they heard footsteps in the foyer.

"Elena…Bonnie!" Stefan called.

Elena walked with Bonnie out of the library and met the guys in the hallway. Bonnie looked at Damon, but he refused to look at her and then she noticed Tyler. "Tyler, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I said I wanted to help you yesterday and I was able to convince Stefan that I had nothing to do with what happened to your daughter and I will do whatever I can to help find her…you gave me my life back and I owe everything to you", Tyler said moving closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded, "Thank you Tyler".

Damon rolled his eyes, "I need to make some phone calls", he breezed past them into the living room and slammed the door behind him.

"Bonnie, did you find anything in the spell books?" Stefan asked drawing Bonnie's gaze back to him from the closed living room door.

"No, someone must be blocking the spells…I really don't know what else to do and no one has called to tell us that they have her…I just don't understand", Bonnie ran her hands through her hair.

"Well we will search every spell in the books until we find something", Stefan touched her shoulder.

"We definitely will", Elena nodded.

"During my time away, I met some people who…well who are cursed, let me get in touch with them and see if they know anything", Tyler replied.

"Thank you Tyler", Bonnie tried to smile, but could not quite let it spread across her face.

Tyler reached out and hugged her, "It will be ok", he whispered in her ear as he let her go.

"Tyler, you want to help me with the spell books?" Elena asked.

"Yeah…I'll help", Tyler followed Elena down the hallway.

Bonnie turned towards the closed living room, "He hates me", Bonnie whispered.

"Damon does not hate you, he loves you", Stefan answered.

"He hates me…our baby is gone and he hates me", she replied as tear filled her eyes, "I messed up and now, I am losing everything…"

"Bonnie…"

"Stefan", she turned to him, "you can say whatever you think will make me feel better, but the truth of the matter is…I should have known that those nightmares were visions and I should have told you guys about it".

"You didn't know".

"That doesn't change anything".

"It does. Damon is just afraid that…"

"He told me that if we don't find Sami that I should just kill myself because he will make my life a living hell, that's more than fear Stefan…he hates me and I don't blame him", Bonnie replied walking away from the living room door.

Stefan stared at Bonnie disappearing into the library where Elena and Tyler were and then the closed living room. As he stuck his hand out to touch the living room door, someone rang the doorbell to the boarding house. Stefan sighed as he headed towards the door. He peered through the window and noticed that Derrick Bennett and a woman that Stefan didn't recognize were standing on the porch.

When Stefan opened the door, Derrick glared at him for a few moments and then spoke, "Stefan, right?" he asked.

"Yes".

"Hello…I'm looking for Bonnie. She hasn't been home and she hasn't answered any of my calls. I assumed that she and Samantha were spending time here…", Derrick said looking around in disgust, "with your brother".

"Bonnie is here, but…", Stefan began.

"Let him in Stefan, he should take his daughter home", Damon's voice interrupted them from behind.

Stefan sighed and moved to the side as Derrick and the woman walked inside, "My daughter…could it be that you two are not getting along?" Derrick asked with a smile on his face.

Damon glared at Derrick, "Bonnie!" he shouted, "your _Daddy's_ here", he said in almost a mocking way.

Stefan grimaced. Somehow he knew that this would only get worse.

Bonnie entered the hallway with Elena and Tyler, "Daddy…what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked walking over to them and glancing at Tara.

"Well I've been calling you for almost two days…I expected you to be home more since I am, so I figured you were here and I guess if I wanted to see you or my granddaughter, I needed to come here".

"Well you won't be seeing your granddaughter", Damon replied.

"Damon", Bonnie hissed.

Derrick looked from Bonnie to Damon, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Daddy, can we talk in private?"

"Bonnie is something wrong, you look sick", Derrick walked closer to her and touched her cheek.

"Daddy…", Bonnie felt the lump grow in her throat, "someone…someone took her".

Derrick narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean someone took her…who…Samantha?"

Bonnie nodded as the tears fell from her eyes.

"What…what happened…is this because of you!" Derrick charged over to Damon.

"Your daughter is the reason why Samantha was kidnapped", Damon stood his ground stoically.

"Damon…don't say things like that", Elena spoke up.

"Look while you all stand around coddling her, I'm going to look for our daughter", Damon replied starting to walk away from Derrick, but Derrick grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.

"Your child disappears and you turn against the mother who has defended you at every turn", Derrick seethed.

"Let me go", Damon said matching the venom in Derrick's eyes.

"Daddy, let Damon go…please", Bonnie said touching Derrick's arm.

Derrick looked at Bonnie and then he dropped his hands.

Damon glared at Derrick contemplating whether he would rip his heart out right there, but decided against it and just walked out of the house with Stefan following him.

"Daddy, let's talk please", Bonnie pleaded.

"Fine", Derrick nodded, "Tara, we will be back".

Tara nodded as she watched Bonnie and Derrick disappear into the living room.

"I need to call Caroline with an update, she's still in California and she hates not being here", Elena excused herself heading up the stairs.

Tyler stood in the foyer with Tara not speaking for a few moments and then Tyler spoke, "I thought you were keeping a low profile during this", he replied.

"I wanted to, but Derrick insisted on coming here".

"I don't like this…Bonnie's hurting a lot".

"She's hurting mostly because of Damon, he's punishing her..."

"We should end this", Tyler replied.

Tara smiled as she walked closer to Tyler and touched his cheek forcing him to look into her eyes, "You want to have Bonnie, don't you?" she whispered.

Tyler's eyes glazed over, "Yes", he answered.

"Then you will do everything that I say. The fact that you have already convinced them that you want to find Samantha has put you in the running for Bonnie's affections, especially since Damon has reacted exactly how we assumed he would…so you just play the role of the good friend and you will get everything that you want, do you understand?" Tara asked.

"Yes", Tyler answered.

"Good boy", she smiled touching his cheek, "now, I have to step out for awhile…be right back", she winked as she headed out of the front door.

Tyler shook his head coming out of a daze as he found himself alone in the foyer.

SSSSS

"Tell me what happened exactly", Derrick replied as he stood over Bonnie as she sat on the couch wringing her hands.

"Damon brought Sami here to visit Stefan and she was up in her room…someone broke in and took her and Elena. We found Elena, but Sami wasn't there", Bonnie said wiping her eyes.

"If Damon was supposed to be watching her, how are you to blame?"

"Because I saw…I mean, I didn't tell him that I thought it was possible".

"Bonnie…", Derrick began and then proceeded slowly, "did someone take Samantha because she is different?"

Bonnie shook her head. What did her father mean? He didn't know about Damon and he sure didn't know about her, "What do you mean?"

"Bonnie, I know", Derrick replied.

"You know what?"

"I know that Damon is a vampire and I also know that you have the gifts that my mother had".

Bonnie stood up from the couch, "How long…how long have you known this?"

"Damon tried to compel me a long time ago, I'm from Mystic Falls Bonnie, I know that things are not right here".

"But you never said…"

"I thought that I could ignore it, but I guess that is not an option…you know that whomever took Sami knows that she is the child of a vampire and a witch and I can almost guarantee you that it has something to do with Damon".

"Daddy, we don't know who took Sami".

"Bonnie, open your eyes…Damon Salvatore is a monster, do you know that he threatened to kill me if I didn't be nice to him? He has made a lot of enemies, those vampires always do and now one of those enemies has probably taken Samantha to pay him back".

"This is not about Damon", Bonnie shook her head.

"Who else could it be about? Bonnie, you are not like him…you are not a monster…no one would want to harm you…this all goes back to him".

"Daddy, please!" Bonnie screamed, "we cannot do this. I am barely hanging on here…none of the spells I try are helping me…Damon hates me…Sami's gone, she doesn't have me…she's probably out there crying and looking for me…", Bonnie broke down into tears as Derrick grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh, Kitten…we are going to find your daughter, I promise you that", he whispered rubbing Bonnie's back.

SSSSSS

"Damon, you have to work with Bonnie", Stefan sighed as he watched Damon paced in the woods.

"I can't work with her…I can barely _look_ at her", Damon seethed, "and her _Daddy_ comes and I bet he's in there blaming me right now!"

"Derrick is just…"

"An ass, that's what he is. He has the nerve to criticize me when he left his daughter for weeks…months…because work was more important…he's lucky that I didn't rip his heart out right then and there".

"Damon…", Tara's voice interrupted the two brothers, "may I speak to you alone for a few moments?"

Stefan turned to look at Tara, who smiled gently.

"I will be in the house looking through the spell books", Stefan replied walking towards the house.

Tara walked closer to Damon and touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry that Derrick attacked you", she apologized, "while I understand his anger, it is also misplaced-even I can see that".

"Well that's Derrick Bennett for you. I am responsible for all evils in the world and his daughter is perfect".

"Well fathers always think that of their daughters, I bet you think the same about Samantha", Tara replied.

Damon closed his eyes, "She's my world…so is Bonnie, but Samantha is the one in trouble right now and I just…I keep thinking about what's going on with her and its torture", he turned to Tara, "I always said that I would protect her. She is a gift that I never deserved to receive and I just let her…I didn't protect her the way I promised to".

Tara nodded, "Your daughter will come back to you".

Damon shook his head, "We have no idea who took her".

"I understand that this is a scary time for you all, but I have a feeling that your daughter will be found and everything will be as it is supposed to be", Tara replied before taking a few steps towards Damon and then wrapping her arms around him in comfort.

Stefan looked at Damon and Tara from the porch of the boarding house and narrowed his eyes. He usually left the suspicious nature to Damon, but there was something about Tara that didn't sit well with him.

**Tara and Tyler working together or is Tara the mastermind? Will Damon and Bonnie start work together or be drawn further apart? Oh and Sami will not be missing for much longer…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews, comments and PMs. I am still accepting them all, especially after this chapter…show the love please! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 6

Bonnie stood in the middle of Samantha's nursery at the boarding house trying to pick up on energy that she could. Her father had left with Tara to see Sheriff Forbes to collect any information that he could. Elena, Tyler and Stefan went to the Mystic Grille to see if there were any supernatural beings around that could help them find out who could possibly want Samantha.

Bonnie was left in the house alone. She had no idea where Damon had disappeared to, but she hated standing in the middle of Sami's room alone with no one to hold on to. "I don't know what to do", she whispered as the tears left her eyes and hit the floor. She walked over to Sami's crib and picked up the pink teddy bear that lay in the corner. Bonnie smiled a little as she remembered how she and Damon fought about the darn bear…

"_I told Caroline about no stuffed animals in the crib!" Bonnie stormed into the bedroom as Damon lay casually on the bed flipping a page in his book. Bonnie had been a raging vitch for days now as her belly began to grow and things became very uncomfortable for the vampire-witch who felt every emotion to the highest power. Most of the gang kept their distance. Even Stefan was losing patience with Bonnie's tantrums, especially when he nicely brought her some deer blood (she refused to drink human blood during her pregnancy) and she threw it up against the wall telling him that it was not warm enough. The only people who could tolerate her by the 8__th__ month were Elena and Damon and Damon tolerated her by reading books and staying out of her way for the most part. _

"_Damon…did you hear me…look what Caroline did!" Bonnie exclaimed clutching the pink teddy bear by its throat. _

"_Caroline didn't put the bear in the crib", Damon replied glancing at her for a moment and then back at the book. _

"_Then who did…Stefan…Elena…who!" Bonnie raged on. _

"_I did", Damon replied. _

"_You…", Bonnie asked looking down at the bear, "where…where did you find this bear…"_

_Damon put the book down on his chest and looked at Bonnie, "I was walking past one of those frou frou stores in town and I was following one of my…well…donors…and he walked inside, he went in blathering to the sales associate about his wife being pregnant and how he couldn't wait and blah…blah…blah and how he wanted to get her a gift to celebrate. He picked up one of the teddy bears and said that he wanted both a blue and pink one because he didn't know what they were having. He was all suited up and acted as if he was made of money…so as he was getting the bears wrapped up, I walked over to the bears and stood in front of them…and I thought, why should that geek's kid have something that my kid doesn't…so I stole the bear and brought it here for Tabitha"._

_Bonnie looked down at the bear and loosened her grip as her non-beating heart melted, "We don't have a name for her, but it won't be Tabitha", Bonnie declared as she climbed up in bed next to Damon. _

"_Sorry now that you have successfully killed my present, I think it can sit in the crib with our daughter when she's born", Damon replied. _

_Bonnie smiled as she placed her head on Damon's shoulder, "You know, I wish you hadn't stolen the bear"._

"_Eh…it was overpriced"._

"_But I love you for doing it…every little girl needs a bear from her Daddy", Bonnie said playing with the bear's bow. _

"_Yeah, yeah", Damon said looking down at the bear trying to hide the grin that threatened to spread across his face. _

Bonnie held the teddy bear up to her face as she choked up. She smelled the bear and it smelled exactly like Sami. As she held the bear, she heard the front door open and slam. Damon was home. She placed the bear back in the crib and headed downstairs.

Damon was in the living room, he had closed the door and she could hear ice hitting the glass as he poured a drink. When she reached the door, her hand began to shake. She was afraid, but she knew that this needed to be done. She turned the knob to the room and walked inside. Damon was standing by the window with his back towards her. She could see his shoulders shaking from her view, but as soon as he sensed her—she noticed his hand fly to his face and his shoulders tense up, "What are you doing in here, I though you went home with your _Daddy_", he snapped refusing to look at her.

"I'm not leaving the boarding house while Sami is gone", Bonnie said.

"Oh well, I don't want you here, so maybe you should go".

Bonnie felt like a stake had been thrust into her chest, but she stood her ground, "I'm not leaving".

Before Bonnie could blink, Damon sped in front of her and she could see his watery eyes staring down at her surrounding by the black veins, "I can make you leave".

"You probably could, but I would only come back".

"Damn it Bonnie!" Damon barked at her, "I don't want you here! I don't want to look at you! So get out of my house before I throw you out and find _another_ witch to make sure you stay out!"

"I'm not leaving Damon".

"Well maybe I will", he said breezing past her towards the door.

Before he could reach the threshold, Bonnie slammed the doors in front of him and locked them.

"I will kick it down", Damon shouted at her.

"You won't be able to", Bonnie replied.

Damon yelled in frustration as he flipped the couch over and after that, the desk, "I will destroy this room until you let me out of here…do you hear me Bonnie!"

"I don't care and I will rebuild it all", Bonnie replied.

"Why do you want to do this with me!" Damon charged over to her and loomed over her, "why do you want to stand here while I yell at you".

"Because…", Bonnie said as she looked at him, "because I need you…I can't…I can't do this without you".

"It's not about you", Damon said turning around and walking away from her.

"I know that…I know that…its about you too. Damon, Sami is our baby…and I know that you are afraid of what could be happening to her now and I know that you are angry with me for not telling you…I know that you hate me for that…I know that and I accept that, but please Damon...we're not helping anything if we can't even be in the same room".

Damon gripped onto the shelf over the fireplace and put his head down.

"I love you…I love you soo much and I have leaned on you for so much and I am sorry…maybe I am selfish, but I need you now and I believe that you need me…I know that you're afraid, I know that and I just want to find Sami together", Bonnie walked slowly over to Damon, "I'm sorry for not telling you about the visions, but I didn't want to believe that they were true…I didn't want to believe that someone would take Sami and punish me for everything that I did wrong. I was afraid that someone had decided that I didn't deserve to have a child".

Damon continued to lean on the shelf.

"I know that you are afraid and you are angry and you have _every_ right to be, but Damon…can we just…can we just work together, please?" Bonnie asked as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his back, "we need each other if we are going to find Sami, so please forgive me".

Bonnie stood for a few moments standing behind Damon with her head on his back and suddenly she felt his hands over hers and for a few seconds, she thought that he would push her away again, but he backed up and turning around to face her, "You didn't trust me to protect Sami", he said looking at her.

Bonnie shook her head, "No…no…that wasn't it…not at all, I know that you would do anything for Sami and for me…that wasn't it at all, I'm sorry if you believed that", Bonnie said grabbing him and hugging him tightly.

"I was supposed to protect her", Damon whispered as he held onto Bonnie tightly.

"And you did and you always will, we are going to get her back Damon", Bonnie said placing her hands on his cheeks, "our daughter is a strong little girl…you know that and with Salvatore and Bennett blood, whoever took her is paying for it right now".

Damon nodded as Bonnie kissed him, "It will be ok…I promise…it will be", she whispered as she kissed him again.

Damon lifted Bonnie up off the floor with one arm as he carried her over to the couch. He laid her down, "I love you, always remember that", he whispered to her.

"I know", she whispered as she closed the space between them with a kiss as they got lost in the passion of comfort.

SSSSSS

Tara walked out of the room, where she heard the nurse talking softly to Samantha who was screaming her head off.

"Someone or something needs to shut that baby up", Tara mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

"We need to give her back, I don't want to see Bonnie in pain anymore", Tyler approached her in the hallway.

"Patience", Tara replied as she started down the winding stairs in the mansion as Tyler followed.

"What are we waiting for…you want Damon…you want to make him suffer, then fine…do that, but leave Bonnie and her child out of it".

"Bonnie and her child, you are aware that it is also Damon's child…correct?" Tara asked.

Tyler paused and let that little comment roll of his back.

"Yes, that does pain you…I understand".

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Patience Tyler…good things come to those who wait…", Tara slid her fingernail across his cheek drawing blood, "now, why don't you run and be the good friend".

Tyler grimaced, "I won't carry on this charade much longer".

"Oh you will", Tara said forcing Tyler to look into her eyes, "you will, now go be a shoulder for Bonnie to cry on".

Tyler nodded, and then turned and headed out of the house closing the door behind him.

Tara rolled her eyes as she headed towards the den to pour herself a drink, "You really picked a weak link there", she sighed taking a gulp of her drink.

"He is perfect for Bonnie".

"Is he…seems kind of a wuss…he's not willing to fight for her the way he should. Damon would have already bedded her if it were him…"

"Watch it Tara".

"So how long do you want this to continue? I am sick of playing this goody two shoes, its been a long time since Damon and I had a chance to reconnect…at least 50 years and he looks just like he did 50 years ago", Tara licked her lips.

"Spare me".

"Oooh I'm sorry, you don't like to hear me talk like that…do you?"

"I rather not hear Damon's name at all".

Tara turned around to the chair in the corner, "What did he ever do to you?"

The man in the chair stood up and walked over to Tara, "He ruined my daughter", Derrick answered taking the glass out of Tara and downing the brown liquid.

***devil emoticon* ;-) …if you liked it, please feed the review meter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading this fic and leaving comments and reviews. I appreciate your feedback and it means a lot to me. I promised myself that I would get this update done today and I did! I hope you all enjoy it! You may not be happy with it, but do you trust me and my Bamon love? ;-p**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Bonnie carried the grimoire over to Damon sitting on the floor and sat down across from him, "Maybe I couldn't find Sami because I need to use both of our blood to locate her", Bonnie said flipping the pages in the grimoire.

"Hey", Damon said grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier and yesterday".

"I know…its ok", Bonnie shrugged.

"It's not ok".

Bonnie reached over and touched his cheek, "I know that you lash out when you're hurt…I get why you said what you said, it's ok".

Damon nodded as he sat down on the floor.

"Ok, give me your wrist", Bonnie replied holding up a knife.

"Umm…that's a pretty big knife, couldn't you find anything smaller?"

"Damon…your hand", she replied.

He held it out to her and she sliced the middle of it allowing blood to drop onto the map and she followed suit cutting her own hand allowing blood to drip onto the map. She closed her eyes and began to chant as images flowed through her head. She tried to focus, but they were going so fast that she could not. Suddenly as soon as they began to slow down, she felt a stabbing pain in her head as and the images started to disappear.

Damon saw Bonnie grab onto her the sides of her head as she began to scream in pain. He raced over to her, "Bonnie…what's going on?" he asked.

She thrashed around in his arms as the pain intensified. She felt as if her brain would explode at any moment.

"Bonnie…what's happening?" Damon asked as he held her.

"Bonnie!" Damon heard another voice break through Bonnie's screams and suddenly Tyler was by his side.

"Get away from her!" Damon said pushing Tyler away from Bonnie on the floor.

"Damon, maybe I can help her".

"How can you help?" Damon asked as Bonnie went limp in his arms as her nose bled, "Bonnie…", Damon said hitting her on the cheek.

Her eyes never fluttered, "Bonnie…answer me…come on…open those eyes, look at me", Damon pleaded.

"What…what…what happened", Tyler asked.

Damon ignored him as he tried his best to get Bonnie to open her eyes. He almost wished she was human at that point so that he could feel for a pulse or her heart beat.

"Check her pulse!" Tyler yelled as he got closer.

"Get away from her!" Damon pushed him away and into the bookcase.

"Come on Baby", Damon whispered into Bonnie's ear, "open those eyes for me, I can't lose you here too".

Bonnie continued to lie in Damon's arms unresponsive as he coaxed her to open her eyes.

SSSSS

Tara opened her eyes, "Bonnie will not find Samantha now", she replied.

"What did you do to my daughter!" Derrick charged over to her.

"I put her to sleep, that is it…she will be fine".

"I told you that Bonnie would not be harmed during any of this, so if there is any…"

"Derrick, you asked me to help you end the relationship between Damon and Bonnie and I am doing that, but it will take time and it will take a plan…that plan does not entail Bonnie finding out where Samantha is before Tyler has a chance to lead her here".

Derrick paced back and forth, "You speed this along, I will not have Bonnie hurt any more than she already has".

"But you know that there's another part of this that will hurt Bonnie", Tara warned.

"And that is worth the result. Damon Salvatore is a monster. Bonnie was always special, I knew that a long time ago…but when she started a relationship with him, she changed…he ruined her".

"Just because she had a child by him, which is still amazing…those Bennett women are quite powerful".

"Yes, they are and even more powerful when they are dead apparently…but no, I'm not talking about her having Samantha…Samantha is the only good thing that came from that relationship, I'm talking about the fact that he turned her into one of his kind", Derrick seethed as he turned to Tara.

"You know?" Tara gasped.

"I didn't always know. One day, she didn't know that I in the house and I caught her drinking blood…I saw her morph into one of those monsters and I knew…I knew that he was the one who did that to her. She has no idea that I know and she will _never_ know that I know what she is now".

"How do you know Damon turned her?"

"Who else would do a thing like that to her!" Derrick roared, "he has her under some type of spell…he got her pregnant…then he turned her…he is responsible for killing my daughter and by the end of all of this, I will make sure that he _wishes_ that he was dead".

"As long as you leave Damon to me", Tara replied.

Derrick looked at her and snorted, "Oh, he is one person that you can feel free to have".

SSSSSS

Damon sat next to his bed where Bonnie lay resting his head on his head on his hand, he watched her lie completely still and it was like they had been there before…

_He stood in the doorway watching her in bed. Her eyes were closed, her head was wrapped in a bandage and there were tubes everywhere. He leaned in the doorframe for a couple of minutes. If he did this right and saved the little witch, Elena would be indebted to him forever and she may just forget about his boring, brooding brother. Bonnie wasn't his favorite person on this earth. She had threatened to kill him more than once, she always threw him mean looks and because of her stupid great great whatever grandmother, he wouldn't be able to open the tomb any time soon. _

_He walked over to the bed and looked down at the pecan colored young woman lying in the hospital bed. Without her greenish brown eyes shooting daggers at him and her mouth forming into that smug smirk (one that almost mimicked his own) she was kinda cute…but then again, that was never a problem for the Bennett witches. _

Now he looked at her with different eyes. Not as the best friend that he would heal and use her to get Elena, but as the woman that he had fallen in love with. The woman who had given him one of the greatest gifts that he could ever imagine…he couldn't lose her, not now…not when they still had no idea where Sami was.

"Damon", Stefan called from the doorway.

"What?" Damon asked keeping his eyes on Bonnie.

"I have a lead on Samantha", he replied.

Damon turned around, "What do you mean?"

"A vampire was hanging out at the Mystic Grille; he claims to know something about the kidnapping of a witch's baby".

"Who is this vampire?" Damon asked standing up.

"He wasn't in to giving many details, we need to go see him".

Damon turned around to see Bonnie lying in the bed not moving, "I don't want to leave her", he stated.

"I will watch over her", Tyler said from the doorway.

Damon snorted, "Of course you will, where's Elena".

"Elena and Matt are helping Sheriff Forbes…Damon, let Tyler stay here with Bonnie and if this works out…then when Bonnie opens her eyes, you will have Samantha here and it will be like a bad dream".

"Bonnie is not some child Stefan, she will remember that her daughter was kidnapped".

"Damon, we should go…", Stefan replied.

Damon stood up and walked over to Tyler, "If you do anything to her or to make her worse, I will kill you…do you understand", Damon threatened.

"I understand", Tyler said staring into Damon's eyes.

Damon turned to walk back over to bed, "Are you going to open up those eyes so we can do this together?" he asked touching Bonnie's cheek.

She didn't move and Damon took her hand and kissed it, "I'm going to get our baby back…I promise", he whispered before standing up, "Let's go get this vampire…if she wakes up, call me immediately", Damon turned to Tyler.

Tyler nodded as Damon headed out with Stefan.

SSSSSS

"So what's going on with her, do you know?" Stefan asked.

"The spell must have taken a lot out of her, once she rests for awhile…she will be fine", Damon replied looking out of the window as Stefan drove.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure", Damon snapped, "I have to be sure".

Stefan nodded, "I have to tell you something".

"What?"

"Tara…Derrick Bennett's girlfriend, there's something about her that I don't like".

"Other than the fact that she's interested in Derrick Bennett, I can't think of one thing wrong with her".

"I think you need to keep your distance from her", Stefan replied glancing at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You know what, she is the only one who actually looks at me and doesn't think that I am the worst person in the world because Sami was kidnapped on my watch".

"Elena and I don't look at you that way and neither does Bonnie", Stefan replied.

"Bonnie's not looking at me any way right now because she's in some kind of coma and I bet when Derrick Bennett finds out about it, he will find a way to blame me…Tara is not a bad person, horrible taste in mates, but not a bad woman".

Stefan frowned as he turned into the parking lot of the Mystic Grille.

"So what does this vampire look like?" Damon asked as he got out of the car.

"Tall, skinny…I think he's a new vampire", Stefan replied as they walked through the parking lot.

"Stefan!" a voice called from behind them.

The brothers turned around and Damon made eye contact with the tall skinny vampire whose eyes went from side to side as if he was extremely nervous.

Before the vampire could utter another word, Damon sped over to him and grabbed him by his shirt as he vamped out, "Where's my daughter if you know anything, you better tell me now!" he growled.

"I just…I heard some things…someone was recruiting vampires to do a job for them, something about a baby…I may be a vampire, but I have my standards".

"Who was recruiting people?" Stefan asked.

"What's in it for me if I tell you", the vampire smirked.

"You get to live another day", Damon threatened.

"All I know is that the person behind it has agreed to make it easier for vampires to walk in the sunlight…you know, hook some of us up with lapis rings", the vampire said glancing at Damon's ring.

"Uh, huh and that's all you know…", Damon replied.

"That's all I know", the vampire answered.

"And you had nothing to do with taking the baby?" Damon asked.

"Like I said…not my style".

"Uh, huh", Damon replied letting the vampire go and straightened the vampire's shirt.

"I had nothing to do with it", the vampire claimed.

Damon smiled and nodded before taking a bottle out of his jacket, "Peace offering?"

The vampire smiled, "Thank you", he replied taking the bottle and screwing the top off drinking some of the blood.

As he drank he started to gag and smoke began to exit the vampire's mouth as he dropped to the ground as blood came from his mouth, "Vervain", he gasped.

Stefan rushed over, "Damon what are you doing!"

"He's lying, he had something to do with taking Samantha and we are going to torture him until he tells us exactly what happened…help me throw him in the trunk", Damon replied.

"How do you know he had anything to do with it?"

"Take a whiff of him…he smells like that god awful baby lotion Bonnie smothers Sami in, he knows more than what he is saying and we will make him talk".

Stefan looked at Damon and shook his head as they picked up the vampire and drug him towards the car.

SSSSS

"Sami!" Bonnie sat up like a bolt in bed with her eyes open.

"Bonnie…calm down, I'm here…calm down…", Tyler calmly replied as he took her hand.

Bonnie blinked for a few moments. The last thing she remembered was being in the library with Damon trying a spell to find Sami, "Where's Damon…did he find Sami…did I find her and pass out, what happened?" Bonnie said getting out of the bed.

"Bonnie calm down…you've been out for a couple of hours".

Bonnie touched her forehead, "A couple of hours…what happened?"

"You tried to do a spell and apparently it became too much for you".

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"He went out with Stefan, I'm not sure where he went".

"He just left?" Bonnie shook her head.

"I guess he needed some air", Tyler shrugged.

"I thought that we were becoming closer again", Bonnie frowned, "but I guess, the fact that I can't find Samantha doesn't make him exactly want to be around me…and the fact that I passed out doesn't help matters…god, I'm failing everyone right now".

"Bonnie…come on, you're only a witch…you can't do everything", Tyler said touching her arm, "and I know that you are doing everything to find your daughter".

"I am Tyler…she means everything to me…she's a miracle to me and the fact that someone took her and nothing I do is helping…", Bonnie teared up.

"Hey…hey", Tyler said pulling her to him and bringing her into a hug, "you are trying your best and that's all you can do…"

Bonnie nodded as Tyler hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile, Damon walked into the boarding house, "Take him downstairs, I'm going to check on Bonnie", Damon stated as Stefan nodded and headed to the basement with the vampire.

Damon walked up the steps making his way to his bedroom and pausing at the bedroom door.

Bonnie held onto him as Tyler slowly broke away. He looked into the green eyes with tears welling up in them and placed his hands on her cheeks, "Your daughter will come back to you", he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room stunned for a few moments as she felt Tyler's lips on hers and when she got her bearings, her eyes went wide, "Tyler…Tyler…what are you doing?" she asked pushing him away.

"Bonnie…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have kissed you…I'm sorry, I just…I was trying to comfort you", he replied reaching out for her, but Bonnie took a few steps back and shook her head.

"Tyler, I love Damon…I'm with Damon…you can't do that", Bonnie replied.

"I'm sorry", Tyler apologized, "maybe I should go".

"Maybe you should", Bonnie stated.

Tyler nodded as he headed out of the room as Bonnie shook her head.

SSSSS

Stefan stood in the dungeon staring at the vampire in the chair. He had dosed him with vervain as soon as he put him the trunk and had tied him up as soon as they reached the dungeon. He waited for the vampire to open his eyes in anticipation. Damon had not returned from checking on Bonnie and Stefan wanted to wait for him, but if what Damon said was true and this vampire helped to kidnap Samantha and Elena, Stefan wanted his own time with him.

Stefan walked over to the vampire and took out a long wooden stick. He stared at it for a few moments before plunging it into the vampire's stomach. The vampire's eyes immediately opened and he screamed in despair.

"What…what are you doing?" the vampire spat out.

"You kidnapped the baby and the woman who was with the baby didn't you?" Stefan asked.

"No…no…I told you…I had nothing to do with that!" the vampire pleaded.

"You want to continue to lie?" Stefan asked as he walked over to a table in the room and unfolded a leather satchel.

"I'm not lying!"

Stefan took out a long knife and walked over to the vampire slicing his arm open and the vampire let out a blood curdling scream, "You want to stick with that story?" Stefan raised an eyebrow, "because you had a part in taking my girlfriend and that innocent child, one that I care a great deal about…so you tell me who promised you a lapis ring…who hired you take that baby?"

The vampire stayed silent.

Stefan took the bloody knife and thrust it into the vampire's stomach and lifted it up tearing a hole in the vampire's stomach, "You may heal, but this will continue to hurt like hell…so you tell me who hired you".

"All…all I remember are her eyes!" the vampire screamed.

"A woman…and what color were these eyes?" Stefan asked.

"Green…green…they were green!"

Stefan narrowed his eyes and then he walked away from the vampire placing the knife on the table, "You may have saved your life…but I doubt it", he commented before walking out of the dungeon and closing the door.

Stefan walked up the stairs from the basement and entered the hallway as Bonnie rushed down the steps.

"Bonnie…you're awake", Stefan greeted her.

"Where's Damon…did he find Sami…did he go out to find her?" Bonnie asked.

"He was going upstairs to check on you…"

"He never came upstairs…", Bonnie trailed off as she turned to see that the door was open and that the wall right next to the door had a sizable hole in it, "noo…", she gasped.

"Bonnie…", Tyler said walking out of the living room.

"Tyler, I thought that you left", Bonnie replied looking at him and glancing at Stefan quickly.

"I started to…but I got a call, one of my contacts…they came through, I know where your daughter is", Tyler announced.

SSSSSS

"Fill it up again!" Damon ordered the bartender, "matter of fact give me the bottle, so I don't have to waste time asking you again!"

The bartender walked over and in a trance handed Damon the entire bottle of bourbon, which he drank straight from the bottle. His mind was racing and the only way he found to slow it down was to drink. He wanted to charge into that room and rip that mutt apart, but that was until he saw Bonnie responding to his kisses. She responded to the kiss…their daughter was missing…their relationship was on thin ice and she fell into the mutt arms. He could have killed them both!

"You shouldn't be here", a voice said from behind him.

"I don't believe I asked for any opinions", Damon said turning the bottle up to his mouth.

"You don't want any more of that", the person whispered in his ear and he slowly put the bottle down and turned around to face Tara.

"Shouldn't you be with Derrick somewhere?"

"Wouldn't you rather I was here with you?" she asked.

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Bonnie's voice came through his pocket, "Pick up the phone Damon", the ringer said.

Tara looked at him as he took the phone out of his pocket and looked at it, the caller ID picture stared back at him…a picture of Bonnie sleeping. She reached over and touched his cheek, "You do not want to answer that call, put it away", she said quietly.

Damon found himself putting the phone back into his pocket as he looked directly into Tara's green eyes and his mind became cloudy.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" Tara whispered leaning over and speaking into his ear.

Damon nodded as he stood up and threw money on the counter as Bonnie's voice continued to order him to pick up his phone and he ignored her.

**Sooooooo….what happens now…and that Tara, what is she? The next chapter will shed light on a couple of things. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your comments and replies. Gotta tell you, you won't like this chapter either…but it's a necessary evil, just like Tara. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"He won't answer the phone!" Bonnie yelled in frustration as she dialed Damon's cell phone number again and listened to his cocky voice on the other end.

"He would not just leave…we found a vampire who knows something about the kidnapping, something must have happened…did something happen?" Stefan asked turning to look at Bonnie in the backseat and then at Tyler.

Bonnie looked at Tyler and then Stefan, "No nothing happened…but why is he not picking up his phone", she shook her head, "why would he do this now?"

"Bonnie, calm down", Stefan stated calmly, "there has to be an explanation for this and after we get Sami back, we will find Damon".

Bonnie dialed Damon again as Stefan turned to Tyler, "Now, do we know who these people are?" Stefan asked.

"No…my contact told me that there's a coven of witches right outside of Mystic Falls".

"Why would they want my baby…how do they even know about my baby?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, Damon is a vampire…you have a child with him, that's not exactly something that would be kept quiet in the supernatural world", Tyler spoke up.

"I had no idea that you were that deep into the supernatural world", Bonnie replied, "you say I cured you, right?"

"Yes, but I still…I still carry a mark that other werewolves can pick up on", Tyler explained as he stopped the car in front of a house not far from town.

Stefan and Bonnie opened their doors as Tyler opened his. "This is the place?" Stefan asked.

Tyler looked around and nodded.

"Good", Bonnie replied as she held out her hands and the doors opened in front of them, "let's go", she replied, she said as the guys followed her towards the front door of the house.

As soon as they reached the threshold of the house, two vampires can charging towards them. Stefan removed stakes from his jacket and Tyler was armed with one as well, but it was all pointless as Bonnie held out her hand and the vampires were engulfed in flames, "Make sure there are no more here, I will find Sami", Bonnie said heading up the stairs.

Stefan and Tyler nodded as they walked down the hallway searching for other guards. Bonnie walked up the stairs and with each step she took; she felt the humming in her body increase. Sami had to be in this house, she could feel her presence. She could hear some tussling downstairs and could only imagine that Stefan and Tyler were battling whoever was downstairs. Bonnie searched every room flinging the doors open with her mind and suddenly she heard a cry and her heart leapt into her throat. She sped down the hallway towards the door where she heard the cry and slowly opened the door. She didn't want to scare Sami any more than she already was.

When she stepped into the room an elderly woman with salt and pepper hair turned around with Sami in her arms. Bonnie took one look at Sami's tear filled eyes and she balled up her fists looking at the woman holding her daughter.

"Who are you…what are you doing here…", the woman asked confused as she looked at Bonnie.

"Give me my daughter", Bonnie said in an even tone.

"Who are you…I am not giving you this precious child".

"If you don't give me my daughter, I will kill you", Bonnie stated.

"You're crazy", the woman said backing up with Sami in her arms.

Bonnie looked at Sami who looked at her and she could see that Sami was a second from beginning to cry and she fought ever instinct inside not to rip the woman apart and take Sami out of her arms. Bonnie walked over to the woman and stared directly at her, "You will give me this child", she replied.

The woman looked at Bonnie, "I will give you the child", the woman replied as she handed Sami to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked down at Sami who looked up at her and immediately Sami gave her a twisted smile. Bonnie felt her heart melt as she felt a tear slide down her cheek as she touched Sami's face. Then she looked up at the woman.

"Did you kidnap my child?" Bonnie asked.

The woman said nothing as she walked over to the dresser in the room. Bonnie was suddenly felt her body go on full alarm as the woman opened the drawer.

"It is done", the woman replied as she removed a knife from the drawer and within an instant sliced it across her throat as blood sprayed on Bonnie's face and the woman dropped to the floor.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room trying to process what happened as Stefan and Tyler rushed into the room and Sami began to cry.

"Bonnie what happened…Bonnie!" Stefan said coming up next to her.

"She just slit her throat…I…I didn't tell her to do it", Bonnie shook her head as she looked down at Sami and wiped the blood splatter off of her, "oh my god Sami…it's ok baby…you're ok now…you're ok".

"The vampires that were guarding her are dead", Stefan replied.

"I didn't tell her to do that…"

"Whoever was behind this must have, let's go…let's get Sami home", Stefan replied quietly.

Bonnie turned to look at the woman on the floor. The woman was human. She was probably just a pawn in whatever was going on and as much as Bonnie wanted to feel some compassion, there was a part of her that could not.

"Tyler…you coming?" Stefan asked as Tyler stood staring at the woman's lifeless body on the floor.

"Uh…yeah…", Tyler said following them out of the room.

SSSSSS

The bodies collapsed into each other as they entered the bedroom. The sound of kissing and clothes being torn could be heard throughout the room. The female whispered in the gentleman's ear and he listened to her every command.

SSSSS

"Sami…are you…you're ok…you're ok", Bonnie said kissing Sami's hand as she sat in her car seat as Tyler drove towards the boarding house. Sami looked back at her with a smirk that reminded Bonnie soo much of Damon that she choked up as tears flowed from her eyes, "she's ok Stefan…she really is…we got her back".

"Yes, we got her back…I'm going to call Damon again", Stefan replied.

Bonnie nodded as she looked back at Sami and a feeling came over her. Damon was at the boarding house when Tyler kissed her and then he disappeared. If Damon saw Tyler kiss her, there was no telling where he ran off to or what happened to him.

SSSSSS

The woman kissed a trail up the gentleman's chest and smiled when she reached his mouth. "You want this and you want me", she whispered to him in the darkness.

"I want this and I want you", he answered back.

She grinned as he rolled her onto her back and pressed his body into hers.

SSSSSS

"He's still not answering", Stefan said ending his call.

"It doesn't make any sense", Bonnie shook her head as she fed Sami a bottle in the back of the car, "with Sami missing, I don't understand why he would just disappear".

"Maybe things got a little too intense for him", Tyler spoke up from the driver's seat.

"No…he knew that vampire was lying, he knew that the vampire we brought back to the boarding house knew where Sami was", Stefan replied, "something must be wrong".

Bonnie looked at Tyler in the rearview mirror and closed her eyes. They had Sami back, things had to be better.

SSSSSS

When Tyler parked at the boarding house, they noticed that Damon's car was parked in front of the house. "He must be back", Stefan replied, "but why wouldn't he answer his phone?"

"Something is not right", Bonnie shook her head, "he must be hurt or something…Stefan, take Sami…I'm going in".

"Bonnie maybe I should go in, you don't know what's going on".

Bonnie handed him the car seat, "Are you forgetting that I can do a little damage all by myself?" she smirked.

Stefan nodded as he took the car seat as Bonnie headed up the stairs of the boarding house. She used her key to open the door and as soon as she stepped in the foyer, she could smell Damon's cologne and the intoxicating smell of bourbon…his favorite brand at that. She rolled her eyes—he was probably drunk and passed out. She started up the stairs and as she got closer to the top, she smelled Damon's cologne, the bourbon and something else. Suddenly she felt her body temperature shoot up as she walked towards Damon's bedroom. She could hear some noises coming from the room, but her mind was racing so much that she couldn't focus on what exactly they were. She stopped in front of Damon's door and slowly turned the knob.

As she opened the door, she could see movement in the room and that's when she finally was able to decipher the noises and she felt the vampire part of her take over as every light came on in the room and every candle lit. Bonnie stood in the doorway staring at Damon lying on his back with a woman straddling him and suddenly the entire room went red in front of her eyes.

SSSSSS

Damon felt the air in the room change and suddenly another emotion came over him and his eyes opened to see Tara straddling him, "What the hell…", he said pushing her to the side as he caught glimpse of Bonnie in the doorway in total vamp face and he had a split second before the fireball came hurdling towards the bed and both he and Tara leapt onto the floor.

"Bon…Bonnie…wait a minute", Damon said grabbing the blanket and holding it in front of his body as Tara grabbed her clothes off of the floor.

Bonnie didn't say a word as she suddenly looked over and she noticed that the other person in the room was Tara.

"Bonnie...I'm so so so sorry…I…", Tara began but she was quieted by Bonnie's speeding over to her and wrapping her hand around her throat cutting off her oxygen.

"I am going to kill you", Bonnie hissed.

Tara fought to breathe as Bonnie closed her hand around her throat.

"Bonnie…we were drunk!" Damon called from behind her.

Bonnie turned around dropping Tara to the floor as she crawled away from Bonnie.

"Oh you were drunk…you were drunk…is that why you were in here having sex with her!" Bonnie screamed charging over to Damon, "my god Damon…our daughter was nowhere to be found and you get drunk and sleep with my father's girlfriend! What is wrong with you!"

"I could ask you the same question, our daughter is missing and you find time to kiss the mutt!" Damon fired back.

Bonnie blinked for a few moments, "Tyler kissed me…and is that what this is about, you think that I kissed Tyler and you go off…get drunk and sleep with my father's girlfriend…do you hate me this much…do you hate my father that much…how…I can't believe this!" Bonnie said pacing the room as she noticed Tara slip out, "I love you…I am faithful to you…I took everything that you threw at me and because you think I kissed Tyler, you sleep with another woman…my father's girlfriend…you are sick! You are evil!" she screamed as suddenly every mirror in the room shattered sending glass flying at Damon.

"Look I was drunk! But did you think that I would be ok with you kissing the mutt…he had our daughter kidnapped and you choose to believe that he is innocent…he is practically tearing us apart from the inside out and you are helping him", Damon chuckled as he started to get dressed, "my god, you are so naïve and you stand there and you wonder how I could do this".

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, "I found you in here having sex with another person…do you understand that, I never kissed Tyler…I was never unfaithful to you".

"Oh really…well what about when you were cursed…how about then…you got a free pass because you were cursed…well I'm drunk…my daughter is missing and the woman that I love is kissing another man…don't I get a free pass?" Damon smirked.

Bonnie looked at him as she felt all of her power building up inside of her.

"Bonnie…Damon…what's going on!" Stefan rushed into the doorway carrying the car seat with Sami inside looking at her parents with wide eyes.

Damon looked over at Sami in the car seat and suddenly whatever had come over him since the moment Tara walked over to him in that bar somewhat dissipated, "Sami", he whispered as he started to walk over to Stefan.

"You stay away from her and you stay away from me", Bonnie hissed as she walked over to Stefan and snatched the car seat out of his hand and began to make her way downstairs.

Before she reached the front door, Damon sped in front of her, "Bonnie…I don't know what that was upstairs…listen to me…I think…"

"I don't want to hear what you think, move out of my way or I swear to God I will make your brain explode", she threatened.

"Bonnie…let's talk".

"I don't want to talk to you, get out of my way".

"You got Sami back".

"No, Tyler, Stefan and I got Sami back while you were here having sex with my father's girlfriend!" Bonnie yelled, "now get out of my way or I will set you on fire".

"You are not leaving here with my daughter when you're angry like this", Damon said.

"Bonnie", Stefan replied quietly from the stairs, "just stay for a moment, take a moment to calm down".

Bonnie turned around and looked at Stefan, "You're only saying that because your brother wants me to stay".

"No, I'm saying it because Sami was kidnapped and has spent days with strangers…she probably missed her parents…_both_ of them", Stefan stated.

Bonnie looked down at Sami who was focused on Damon, "I don't want you anywhere near me", Bonnie said handing Damon the car seat as she turned and walked away from him going in the kitchen.

Damon looked at Stefan who shook his head and followed Bonnie into the kitchen.

Damon looked down at Sami watching him from her car seat, which he placed on the floor and kneeled down to remove her from the seat. He held her in his arms for a few moments staring at her as she stared back at him, "I'm sorry", he whispered to her as he held her close to him, "I'm sorry Tabitha".

SSSSSS

Bonnie walked into the kitchen with Stefan on her heels and before he could say a word, she took her arm and knocked every glass off of the counter. She covered her eyes as she felt the hot tears leave her eyes. "How did it end like this?" she whispered, "how did it end like this?" she asked as Stefan wrapped his arms around her.

SSSSSSS

Tara slipped in the car next to Tyler down the road from the Salvatore boarding house. When she got inside she chuckled, "That was fun".

"Bonnie was devastated, I heard her shouting", Tyler replied.

"Oh so what…she will get over it with you…she will never forgive Damon for this and you can just slide right into his place", Tara shrugged, "that's what you wanted…I mean, that's what all of this was about, correct?"

Tyler looked at Tara and raised an eyebrow, "And what do you get?"

"That is none of your concern", Tara answered, "drive me to this address, I need to make a phone call and after tonight, our association is done".

"Yes…it definitely is", Tyler answered as he pulled onto the road.

SSSSSS

Damon sat in the kitchen on a stool drinking a cup of blood as he stared at all of the broken glass on the floor. Somehow, Stefan had coaxed Bonnie into staying at the Salvatore house. The only way he sold it to her was to say that if there were any more vampires on orders to get Samantha, it would be best if it were more people to make sure that didn't happen. She begrudgingly agreed and said that she would sleep in Sami's room.

Damon put his cup down and put his head in his hands. The last thing he truly remembered was being in that bar and Tara sitting next to him. He didn't remember leaving the bar, coming to the boarding house and he sure as hell did not remember initiating any sex between them. It was as if _he _had been compelled.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Stefan asked sitting next to him.

"I left you with that vampire earlier, I walked upstairs to check on Bonnie and I was greeted with her and Tyler in the middle of the floor kissing. She says that he kissed her, but that is definitely not what it looked like…so to avoid killing them both, I left. I went to a bar…had a couple of drinks and Tara walked in. I remember talking to her for a few minutes and then after that it's all a blur, the next thing I knew Bonnie was standing in the doorway of my bedroom".

"Tara", Stefan replied thoughtfully.

"How did I miss you guys finding Samantha, how could I not be the one to save my own daughter…", Damon shook his head, "how did you find her…who had her?"

"That vampire that we have in the basement told me that a witch hired vampires to kidnap Sami and then Tyler said that one of his contacts came through…"

"The mutt of course…I play the cheating lover and father, he plays the hero…if this didn't work so well, I would think that he was the mastermind behind this".

"Or he had help", Stefan added.

Damon stopped drinking his blood, "You believe me about the mutt being behind this?"

"I don't know, but there are too many coincidences here to think that all of this is not connected", Stefan shook his head.

"Even if they are, Bonnie won't listen to anything that I say. I have never seen her so hurt before and Daddy Dearest will be waiting with open arms I am sure…well…until he comes over here and tries to stake me", Damon said slamming his cup down, "I knew Stefan…I knew that I was never supposed to have this life. I knew that it was all too good to be true. I destroyed everything".

"Damon…don't think like that, we have to figure out what happened here…I don't think this is all you and you do deserve this life".

"Tell that to the vitch upstairs", Damon replied.

"We are going to figure this out and when we find who has decided to destroy your life, we will make sure they pay", Stefan promised Damon.

Damon looked at Stefan and raised an eyebrow, "I see you've changed".

"Well I have a brother than I can more than tolerate now and someone's messing with that, so I can't just let that happen", Stefan replied simply.

Damon nodded, "Thanks for not automatically thinking the worst of me".

"I've seen you at your worst…this is not it", Stefan answered.

SSSSSS

Bonnie spent her entire night staring at Sami in her crib, she thought that at some point she would need sleep; but she couldn't take her eyes off of her baby in the crib sleeping without a care in the world. The emotions swirling around in her were hard to keep under control. Bonnie realized a long time ago that being a witch-vampire hybrid meant that she had to keep her emotions under control to a degree. If she really lost it, if she _really_ let herself go, she could cause damage that she may not ever be able to repair. She moved her chair closer to Sami's crib and reached out to touch her hand. When she touched her little hand, she felt her heart soar. Damon had always joked that Sami was proof that they were the baddest couple around, she was the impossible and they had made her.

Damon…every time Bonnie focused away from Sami she could see Damon with Tara in bed and it made her want to rip someone apart, preferable Damon and Tara. She tried to understand why he would sleep with Tara, but then again she did understand. She assumed that her love and Sami had changed Damon. That he wasn't the same impulsive, selfish jackass that he had been when she first met him, but he had proved her wrong. As soon as he thought she had betrayed him, he ignored everything else going on and thought about _his_ feelings…he got drunk and bedded someone…someone who happened to be dating her father. If this wasn't her life, Bonnie would find this funny or incredibly soapy, but this was her life and it had come together again and fallen apart all within a number of hours.

"How long are you going to stand in the doorway?" she asked without turning around.

"I don't want to get set on fire", Damon replied walking in and standing next to the crib.

"My daughter's in this room, I wouldn't risk her life".

"I'm sorry that I…"

"Please…", Bonnie closed her eyes, "I really cannot take hearing you saying you're sorry".

"I don't know what happened tonight…"

"Damon, you slept with Tara…my father's girlfriend…while we were fighting to get Samantha back, you were here having sex with another woman…I can't wrap my mind around how crazy and ridiculous that is, but there is one thing that I can wrap my mind around, the fact that I don't want to be with you", she said not looking at him.

"Bonnie, listen to me…"

"I don't want to listen…I don't have to listen to you…", she said as her voice began to break, "I know that you were upset at what you think you saw and I know that you reacted the only way you could, I know that…I know you…but I could have accepted you getting drunk off of your ass while we were going to get Sami, but I cannot accept you sleeping with another woman while Stefan, Tyler and I saved our daughter. You love Sami, I know you do…I know that you are a great father and I know that she is probably the one thing in this world that you probably love more than yourself and the fact is, she loves you…she loves you so much and that's why, as much as I want to…I won't interfere with your relationship with her, but you and I", Bonnie said standing up and looking at him with her red teary eyes, "we're done…"

"I love you", Damon said, "what happened tonight was a mistake…look, Tara…she must have done something to me".

"Damon…stop please…I know what she did to you, I saw it with my own two eyes and you know what, you look like you enjoyed it until I tried to set you on fire and it makes me sick".

"But I love you, you know that…you understand that, don't you?"

Bonnie closed her eyes as the tears appeared as she watched as Damon's eyes watered, "I know you love me and that's why this hurts so much…you slept with someone else and you love me...if that's how you show your love, I really don't need it…excuse me", she said brushing past him and out of the room.

Damon looked down at the crib and Sami was staring up at him with eyes that told him simply, "Fix it" and he responded to her, "I will".

**Bad news: Bonnie basically doesn't want to have anything to do with Damon outside of Sami. Derrick gets what he wants. Damon got screwed literally and figuratively. **

**Good News: The Salvatore Brothers believe that there are some other things going on and you never bet against the Salvatore brothers! Also, once Bonnie gets off of her anger high, she will start to think that something is going on as well. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your encouragement, comments, reviews and reading this fic. Now, it continues and this is kind of long. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Bonnie, is that you?" Derrick asked walking down the steps as Bonnie walked into the Bennett house carrying a sleeping Samantha in her car seat, the next morning, "oh my god, you got her back…how…who had her?"

Bonnie looked at her father. She dreaded this moment. She would have preferred never to face her father, but she could not stay one moment at the boarding house. She hated seeing Damon…hearing him…smelling him…she wanted to get away from him as soon as she could.

"Yes, Daddy…it's me and we got Sami back, some witches kidnapped her…don't know why and we may never know why", she replied tiredly.

"Well that's great news! You should be happy, what's wrong?" Derrick asked.

Bonnie looked at him as the tears welled up in her eyes, "Let me lay Sami down and I will come back downstairs".

"Bonnie…what's going on…did Damon do something?"

"I will be back down", Bonnie said going upstairs with Sami in her arms.

When she walked into Sami's nursery, she smiled down at the sleeping baby, "I promise everything will be ok…everything will work out, I promise you", she whispered placing Sami in her crib and walking out of the room.

When she walked downstairs, her father was waiting for her. "Now, what happened…if you just found Samantha, I am surprised that Damon is not here hovering over her".

"Daddy, I need you to sit down".

"Sit down…why?"

"Because I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it at all".

"What did he do?" her father narrowed his eyes, "and I'm not sitting".

Bonnie sighed, "Damon misunderstood a moment between Tyler and I…he stormed out, I couldn't find him when we finally realized where Sami was and I thought something happened to him…"

"Did it?" Derrick asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "It turns out that he got drunk, he got drunk and picked up a woman in a bar…"

"Bonnie I told you that he would only hurt you!" Derrick interrupted her.

"Daddy, please…Sami is sleeping…", Bonnie hushed him.

Derrick glanced upstairs, "So did he cheat on you with this woman".

Bonnie nodded slowly.

Derrick shook his head, "I knew it…I knew it…I knew that Damon was nothing but trouble for you, he does not deserve you or that little girl upstairs…it will be a cold day in hell before I allow him…"

"Daddy, there's something else", Bonnie said grabbing Derrick's arm.

"What could possibly be wrong now, tell me you're not pregnant by him again or something equally as horrific".

Bonnie visibly recoiled at her father's words, but quickly brushed it off, "The woman that Damon was with…and I am so sorry about this, but the woman he was with was Tara and I am so sorry Daddy".

Derrick's eyes grew big, "Tara…no that's not possible", he shook his head, "not possible at all".

"It is, I saw them with my own eyes and I am sorry about that…I know that you cared about her and I know that this is horrible for you because I know you hate Damon…"

"Tara would never cheat on me on her own, he must have brainwashed her or something to hurt me and to hurt you by doing this…"

"Damon wouldn't do that Daddy and when I walked in, Tara didn't look like she was under any compulsion what so ever", Bonnie argued.

"Bonnie your daughter was missing and Damon responded to that by going out and sleeping with another woman, you have no idea what he is capable of…and where is Tara? Do we even know…now that he has used her, he may be trying to get rid of her", Derrick went on.

"Daddy stop it…I don't know where Tara is, but what I do know that is just as much to blame as Damon is and she betrayed you just like Damon betrayed me", Bonnie replied, "and now I need you just to help me here, I need some time to process everything happened without you telling me how horrible Damon is because at the end of the day…no matter what he did to me…he is Samantha's father and he loves her".

Derrick snorted, "He loves her…how can you believe that?"

Bonnie looked at Derrick, "Because I know just because a father may not be present when you really need them, it doesn't mean they don't love you…now, I need to get some sleep, we will talk more later", Bonnie replied tiredly as she started for the stairs.

Derrick watched Bonnie disappear and a smile slowly came across his face. Somehow, he had done it and after a few weeks, he would be absolutely sure that it was all for the better.

SSSSSS

Damon and Stefan walked into the bar where Damon had been the night before drinking. Damon walked up to the bartender and looked at him, "Do you remember me?"

"Oh yeah, you were the one yelling at me and then tonguing down that woman who came in with the green eyes…some of the patrons weren't exactly happy with that".

"Yes…well…did the woman do anything to him, slip something in his drink…anything?" Stefan asked.

"The only thing she did was slip her hand somewhere it should not have been", the bartender replied.

Damon narrowed his eyes and Stefan could tell that he was ready to strike out and he grabbed his arm. "Thank you for helping us", Stefan replied calmly as he pulled Damon away and out of the bar.

"None of this makes any sense…yes, I know that Tara is attractive…but I would never cheat on Bonnie with her and why don't I remember half of what happened and the way I acted after Bonnie found us…"

"The vampire said that the witch had green eyes, I'm starting to think that Tara was the witch who hired the vampires to kidnap Samantha".

"Why?" Damon asked, "it wasn't like she wanted something…we never got a ransom call or anything".

"Do you recognize Tara at all?"

"What…no…never saw her before Derrick Bennett brought her here".

"Well we need to find her and ask some questions…or go back and talk to that starving vampire in our basement, someone set me up and I want to know why…I know the mutt had something to do with this, but I don't think he's the mastermind", Damon said getting in the car.

"Tyler disappeared yesterday after we returned to the boarding house…".

"Of course he did. He kissed Bonnie and he knows I want to rip his head off".

"Did you really believe that Bonnie would kiss Tyler after all you two have been through", Stefan asked, "answer me honestly here, she loves you…she loves the family that you two have and when you were saying anything and everything to get her to leave you alone, she stayed and took it".

Damon gripped onto the steering wheel, "Since the beginning of all of this, Tyler has been in the middle…_he_ was the one driving when she was in that car accident and then I gave her my blood…_he_ was the one she was lying and sneaking around with when _he_ wanted her to help him with his curse…and now, _he_ was the one standing in the middle of the room kissing her. There's a part of me that knows that Bonnie loves me, but there's another part of me that knows that Bonnie loves and misses the normal part of her life and better or for worse, Lockwood was a huge part of that…and sometimes I do think that she wants that back and if he's there offering to her, I think she would have a weak moment".

"And you would allow her just to have that weak moment; you wouldn't rush in there and try to kill someone?" Stefan asked.

"Sami was gone…Bonnie was kissing another man…I just…I don't know, I felt like the life that I didn't deserve was being snatched away from me and I did what I always do self destruct…but as you can see, it may have worked this time".

"It didn't work, you are not giving up here. Someone set you up and we are going to find out who, let's go back to the boarding house and question that vampire some more".

Damon nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

SSSSSS

The vampire that Stefan and Damon held down in the basement was of no help when they went back to question him. He maintained that the only thing he knew about the woman was the fact that she had green eyes. Damon finally got so frustrated that he staked the vampire and walked out of the basement. At least he got to punish that vamp for kidnapping his daughter.

The truth was that he had to find out where Tara was. She was the only one who could give him the answers to the questions that flowed through his mind. The only person who knew where Tara lived was Derrick Bennett and there was no way he would tell Damon a thing. Damon was sure Bonnie had filled her father in on what happened and Derrick was probably planning Damon's demise that very second and maybe Damon had a death wish and that's why he was standing in front of the Bennett house in the middle of the night in the pouring rain looking up at Bonnie's window.

Derrick Bennett was in his office on the phone totally distracted and Damon scoffed. His daughter and his granddaughter had returned home and all was right in Derrick Bennett's world. Damon crouched down and jumped up to Bonnie's window. He had done it plenty of times before and this was probably how they made Samantha in the first place. He jumped through her window and landed as quietly as he could. He stared at her for a few moments as he watched her sleep. She was probably exhausted after all that occurred over the past two days. He stood over Bonnie's bed gazing down at her sleeping form. He reached out to touch her, but then stopped…she needed to sleep. He slipped out of the room quietly as Bonnie opened her eyes as soon as she heard her door close but did not move.

He walked down the hallway towards Samantha's room and opened the door closing it behind him. When he walked in, he noticed that Sami's eyes were open as if she sensed him and wanted him to know that she knew they were there, "Hi Tabitha", he whispered picking her up out of the crib and heading over to the chair by the window, "I see you're awake, I guess you are pretty smart there. I guess you know that things are not that great between your mother and I, but I promise you that I will make everything ok", Damon whispered, "I used to think that I could do whatever I wanted…whatever made me happy, whatever satisfied me, I could do it and there would be no repercussions and then I fell in love with your mother and things changed…then you were born and I thought I changed…I know I changed…I won't let our family end this way", he lifted Sami up and looked into her greenish blue eyes, "I promise that I will find out who tried to rip our family apart and I will rip them apart", Damon promised.

Sami smiled back at him with a giggly smile as he smiled back at her, "See, I knew you understood me", Damon smiled back at her.

SSSSS

The next morning Bonnie was awakened by Samantha's wails in the nursery down the hallway. She jumped out of bed and flew to Samantha's room where Sami was lying on her back screaming with tears running down her face. "Aww…Sami…it's ok, Mommy's here", Bonnie said picking her up and holding her.

Sami quieted down as her head rested on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Everything ok?" Derrick asked sticking his head in the door.

"She's probably still feeling a little weird because of being away from me…it's ok, I'm going to get her a bottle and she will probably go right back to sleep…I'm sorry if she woke you up".

"No…no…it is quite all right and if you need someone to help you, I'm here Bonnie", Derrick replied walking over to her, "I know that you are going through an extremely rough time and I'm here Kitten, always remember that".

Bonnie nodded as her father kissed her on the forehead and touched Samantha's arm as he left the room.

Bonnie held Sami as she walked down the stairs to get a bottle out of the refrigerator and warm it up. As she held onto Sami, she felt her fangs start to itch. When her father was home, it was always hard for her to eat properly. Usually, she would just stay at the boarding house most of the time that her father was in Mystic Falls, but now that her and Damon were over, she needed to do something at home.

"I know your Daddy came to see you last night", Bonnie said to Sami as she placed her in her baby seat, "and I know that you are not happy about him not being here".

Sami looked at her with wide eyes, "Yes, I know he's not perfect…I know that…I've _always_ known that…but I can't…I can't just forget what happened that night and while I know that he loves you more than anything, Mommy just can't be around him right now".

Sami looked at her for a few moments and her face suddenly crumbled and she began to cry, "Oh come on Sami…don't do this to Mommy right now, please", Bonnie sighed as she picked her up out of the seat and juggled the bottle as well. When she placed the nipple in Sami's mouth, she closed her eyes and began to suck and Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. She really hated being the bad guy.

As Sami continued to drink, the doorbell rang and Bonnie held Sami walking towards the door. When she noticed the person on the other side, she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened it as Tyler stood on the other side, "Hey", he greeted her.

"Tyler, what are you doing here…"

"I was out for a run and I thought I would stop by, I remember that you were a morning person", he replied.

"Even moreso now", Bonnie smirked looking down at Samantha.

"She is beautiful Bonnie", Tyler looked down at Samantha.

"Thank you…umm…I did want to talk to you, do you mind coming in?" Bonnie asked moving to the side.

"Sure", Tyler replied walking in and following Bonnie to living room. He stared at her for a few moments and then shook his head.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You…you're a mom…it's wild…I remember when you and Elena used to make me and Matt play house with you guys and you was always a bossy mom", Tyler smirked.

"I was not".

"Yes, you were".

"You were just a bad Daddy", Bonnie laughed, "but anyway, I want to say a couple of things to you. I want to thank you for helping us find Samantha. I know Damon accused you many times of being behind it and you could have walked away at any time, but you didn't—so thank you".

"Bonnie, I would do anything for you", Tyler replied.

"And I thank you for that, but I also want you to know that we are friends Tyler and that's all that we can ever be".

"You and Damon are still the happy family despite what he said to you and how he treated you", Tyler shook his head.

"No, Damon and I are not together, but that doesn't mean that I am ready to jump from a relationship with him to one with you".

"I didn't say that we had to jump into a relationship, I just want you to know that I'm here for you Bonnie".

"I know that, but Tyler…Damon went off the deep end because he saw you kiss me".

"I'm sorry about that, I realize it was the wrong time…"

"It definitely was", Bonnie agreed, "and I know that it was innocent and you got caught up in a moment…"

"I did and I'm sorry if that started this entire spiral, but I know that I would never hurt you the way Damon did. You don't deserve to be hurt like that Bonnie, you would sacrifice everything for the people you love…you cured me and I can never repay you for doing that".

"You don't have to repay me, you helped me get my daughter back and I am grateful for that".

Tyler nodded and then looked at Sami, "Can I…can I hold her?"

Bonnie hesitated for a moment and looked down at Sami, "Sure…sure you can", she replied placing Sami into his arms.

Tyler looked down at Sami in his arms as Bonnie smiled and touch Sami's hand.

"She looks exactly like you", Tyler smiled as he looked over at Bonnie.

"She does doesn't she?" Bonnie scrunched up her nose, "but she has Damon's smirk…after she threw up on me a couple of times, she always gave me that smirk and that was definitely Damon".

"Ok, so she looks like him a little", Tyler conceded.

Bonnie chuckled as Derrick walked down the stairs. Seeing Tyler and Bonnie sitting on the couch with Tyler holding Samantha was a perfect picture to him. "Tyler, I didn't know you were here", Derrick grinned as he walked over.

"I was taking a jog and I wanted to check on Bonnie and Samantha, here".

"Thank you, we appreciate it", Derrick replied, "hey Bonnie, why don't you get dressed while you have four other hands here with Sami".

"You're right maybe I should, I have to take Sami over to the boarding house anyway".

"Wait…you're taking her over there…why?"

"Because she wants to see her Daddy", Bonnie replied simply as she headed upstairs.

Derrick grimaced and then turned to Tyler, "I think she likes you".

"Are you talking about Bonnie or Samantha?"

"If you keep coming around, perhaps it will apply to both Derrick replied as he smiled and touched Sami's hand.

SSSSSS

"Should I stay here to play referee?" Stefan smirked as Damon stood in the kitchen heating up a cup of blood.

"Actually, I would like you to stay here where Bonnie comes. I want to talk to her and I don't necessarily want to do it with Samantha in the room".

"Damon, I think that you should just give it a few days or wait until we find Tara for you to approach Bonnie again".

"Stefan, the more times goes by…the longer Bonnie thinks the worst of me and the longer Derrick Bennett has to turn her against me and let's not forget about the mutt, he's probably sniffing around her house as we speak".

"Well you know, when you speak to Bonnie, you don't need to go in with your usual Damon quips…"

"Wow thank you Stefan, I've only been dealing with my little vitch for about 2 years, I know exactly how to handle her", Damon replied.

Stefan shook his head, "I just know what happens when you get angry. You lose sight of what really matters".

"Stefan, I am going to fight for my family. I _have_ to fight for my family", Damon replied.

"I know and that's why I want you to please keep your cool when you see Bonnie today…don't push her to automatically see things the way you see them".

"Got it…don't push her…got it", Damon said drinking his blood.

SSSSS

Bonnie stood in front of the boarding house holding onto Sami's car seat and she was trying to control the emotions inside of her. She knew that Damon was inside and she knew that he would want to talk about everything going on. As she began to walk towards the house, Elena's car pulled up behind her. "Hey Bon", Elena grinned walking up, "and hey Princess", she bent down touching Sami's hand, "I wasn't sure if you would come over here today".

"Well I don't want to keep Damon and Sami apart", Bonnie frowned.

"Are you ok?" Elena whispered.

Bonnie closed her eyes for a few moments, "I don't know…I'm still so angry and hurt, but I look at Sami and it's so hard to hate him as much as I want to".

"I don't understand, I thought he had changed", Elena shook her head.

"See that means both of us were fooled, come on…maybe we can go and get some coffee or something while Sami is visiting with Damon".

Elena nodded as she hugged Bonnie as they walked up to the front door.

Damon could feel Bonnie's presence as soon as she and Elena walked in the house. "Hey!" Stefan greeted them as Bonnie and Elena walked in.

"Hi Stefan", Bonnie mumbled as she looked past Stefan to lay eyes on Damon.

"Well…um…Stefan, I wanted to get that book from you…so maybe we should go get it", Elena fumbled as she pulled Stefan by the arm up the stairs.

Damon and Bonnie stared at each other as Bonnie held onto the car seat. "Let me take that", Damon said reaching out and touching the car seat handle and touching Bonnie's hand. He felt the sparks from her and he looked down at Sami.

"Hey Tabitha, look at you today…do you think you can give me a smile?" he smirked as he carried the car seat into the living room sitting it down on the floor, "how did she sleep last night?"

Bonnie looked at him, "She slept ok…she woke up this morning crying a little, but I gave her a bottle and she was satisfied for awhile".

Damon nodded as he suddenly smelled something different on Sami. He looked up at Bonnie who stared back at him with no expression what so ever. He stood up holding onto Sami, "Stefan!" he yelled with his eyes on Bonnie.

"Damon…what's going on?" she sighed.

Damon continued to stare at her, "Stefan!" he yelled again.

Stefan appeared in the doorway with Elena not far behind, "Damon, what's going on…is everything ok?"

"Stefan take Samantha out of here", Damon said looking at Bonnie.

"What…Samantha is not leaving, if something is wrong than you need to tell me", Bonnie spoke up.

"Stefan, take Samantha out of here", Damon said through clenched teeth.

"She's not going anywhere", Bonnie argued.

Damon walked over to Stefan and handed him Samantha, "I think you need to take her out of the house".

"Damon what is going on?" Elena asked.

"I need to speak with Samantha's mother for about an hour", Damon replied staring directly at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, we won't go if you don't want us to", Elena stated.

"Go ahead", Bonnie replied matching Damon's eyes, "I can handle myself with Damon".

Stefan and Elena exchanged looks as Elena picked up Samantha's car seat and headed out of the room.

Bonnie heard Stefan's car start and drive away as Damon walked behind her, "I smell him on her", he whispered in Bonnie's ear placing his hands on her shoulders, "and I just want you to know that I am going to kill him".

Bonnie turned around to look at Damon, "What _him_ would you be referring to…my father…you already slept with his girlfriend, are you done punishing him and if you are talking about Tyler, then I'm not going to let you touch him".

"You let him touch Samantha", Damon stared down at her with barely concealed rage in his eyes.

"He came over, he wanted to see how she was doing…so he held her…yes".

"He wants to replace me", Damon replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Your paranoia is amazing. You sleep with another woman and now you are ready to rip one of my friends apart because I allowed him to hold my daughter?"

"_Our_ daughter", Damon corrected her, "and he had something to do with this, you know that…so for you to sit here and pretend after he kissed you is just ridiculous".

"You know what's ridiculous…me standing here listening to you act all jealous over someone holding Samantha…you were upstairs…", Bonnie said through clenched teeth, "having sex with someone while we were fighting for Samantha and you want to stand here and rage at me, go straight to hell Damon", and with that she turned around and started towards the door.

"I'll see your mutt friend there", Damon called after her.

Bonnie placed her hand on the doorknob and then turned around, "You know what…you don't get to act like this…you are the reason why we are fractured Damon…you're the reason…you slept with my father's girlfriend! How was I supposed to act after that? Was I supposed to forgive you and for you to compare being drunk and cheating on me to me being cursed…you disgust me".

"And here we go…the judgey witchy side of you takes over, I guess you get it from your father…hey…how's he dealing with the fact that his girlfriend was so desperate to get away from him that she picked me up in a bar?" Damon smirked.

Bonnie marched over to him and raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it and she ripped her hand out of his grip, "I hate you!" she screamed, "you act as if I'm supposed to shrug off what you did…you act as if I'm overreacting…you slept with someone else Damon, you took everything that we built together and threw it away…what do you want me to do!"

"I want you to remember that I love you and I have loved you for a long time!" he shouted at her, "is it soo hard to believe that someone may have set me up…that maybe someone wanted to end our relationship?"

"Damon I saw you with her…you enjoyed it…you enjoyed every moment of it, I saw the look on your face…I thought that look was only for me, but it wasn't…it's not", she shook her head as tears sprang to her eyes, "and I want to forgive you, you have no idea how much I want to push myself to forgive you and make everything ok…make everything alright…I feel like a fool Damon, I feel like you've made a fool of me".

Damon walked over to her, "I love you…I only love you", he said touching her cheeks.

"What you did with Tara had nothing to do with love!" she spat out knocking his hands down, "you may love me, but that didn't stop you from being with her!"

"Bonnie", Damon sighed, "just keep the mutt away from my daughter while we're working on us".

"There is no us and Tyler is a friend, he helped me find Samantha…right now, he has more of a right to be around her than you do", Bonnie snapped as she turned around and started for the door.

Damon rushed in front of her and slammed the opened door shut, "I want him to stay away from you and Samantha", Damon looked down as his stare penetrated her.

"You can't control who I am friends with", Bonnie replied staring up at him.

"You are underestimating my determination to keep him away from you and my daughter", Damon said looking down at her.

Bonnie looked up at Damon, "You're a jackass".

"But you love me anyway", he replied grabbing her arm.

Bonnie looked at Damon as her face vamped out, "Get off of me".

"I'm not letting you go", Damon answered.

Bonnie jerked her arm, but he held onto her tighter.

"I love you", he replied, "and I am not giving up on our family".

"You already did", she hissed.

Damon let her go as she backed away from him. She stared at him for a few moments and within a blink of an eye he was in front of her pinning her against the door, "You saw the look on my face with Tara, tell me…did it look like this?" Damon asked as he stared at her.

"Damon…please…"

"You are the only one that I want…the only one I have wanted for a long time", he went on as he put his hands on the sides of her head forcing him to look at him.

"Damon…"

He placed his lips to her ear and whispered to her, "You are the only one that I want to make love to".

"Damon", she breathed out closing her eyes as she felt her anger start to turn into something else. It was like a switch in her head that he had flipped on and suddenly things were different.

Damon felt some of her resolve chip away and he immediately went in for the kiss that he desperately wanted from her. He pulled her to him as he watched that look of absolute want was in her eyes and he knew it well.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Get off of me", she said pushing him away from her.

"I love you", he said coming closer to her as she pushed him again.

"Leave me alone", she replied pushing him again and he fell onto the couch. As he fell onto the couch he pulled her down with him and she looked into his eyes for a split second and then he grabbed her head and kissed her. She refused to relax her lips, but as pressed her body into his more, she found her body betraying her.

Damon flipped them onto to the floor as they both hit the floor with a thud. Bonnie grabbed onto Damon as she sat up kissing him with the same fierceness that he was kissing her. As he worked her shirt over her head, she felt as if the anger button had been turned off in her head and the button that wanted Damon…the button that wanted Damon to show her that she was the only one he wanted had been turned on. She licked her lips as she ripped his shirt and buttons went flying all over the room. She bit into his shoulder as he lifted her up so that he could slide her jeans off. As he went for his own belt buckle, she vamped out looking up at him and if it was possible, she made him want her more than ever before. When they collapsed into each other the foundation of the house threatened to crumble as they battled each other in passion to prove who was taking all of their frustration and anger and lust out on whom. As their bodies joined, Damon held onto Bonnie's face and looked at her as her face turned back into the human visage. "I only want you", he whispered as he kissed her. She dug her nails into his back as she looked up at the ceiling as their lust, anger, passion and love filled the room.

As Damon lifted Bonnie up to sit on his lap, she gasped as she held onto him tightly as they never broke their stride. She bit her lip as she tried to focus on being there with him. He held onto her tightly as their moment reached their peak and as he gripped onto her whispering her name, they collapsed back onto the floor. He fell to the side of her and she looked over at him as he looked back at her with a face of pure love.

**Angsty hate sex is pretty fun, but of course…two steps forward…two steps…**

**Please leave a comment, review or a PM :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bamon and their passionate romance!**

**Thank you for your comments and reviews and here we go with the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling in the living room. She was lying on the blanket that Damon had pulled down on top of them. Damon looked over at Bonnie and reached out to touch one of her long brown locks of hair twirling it around his finger. While he knew what just happened between them could not piece together what was shattered, he knew that he had chipped away at wall that Bonnie had placed between them. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. What could he really say that he had not already said?

"I want us to be a family", Bonnie spoke up not looking at him, "I want Samantha to know that she has both of us and I want her to feel our love".

"That's the same thing I want", Damon said moving closer to her and placing his head on his hand, "I want Samantha to have something that we didn't have growing up. You know my mother died when I was young and your mother…"

"I hate this", Bonnie sighed rubbing her face, "I hate feeling like this".

"I know…I know, but if you just give me the benefit of the doubt…I promise that things will be ok between us, that we can be that family that we said that we would be when you were pregnant with Samantha".

Bonnie closed her eyes…

_Damon entered his bedroom at the boarding house and Bonnie was lying on the bed reading a book resting it on her stomach. It was kind of crazy for him to look at her stomach grow with a baby inside. A human child inside…it was a little surreal; those Bennett witches were something. _

"_I guess I can't find a book on 'What to Do When You're Expecting a Witch Baby with Your Vampire Baby Daddy…can I?" Bonnie frowned as she put the book to the side. _

_Damon picked up the book and looked at the serene pregnant woman on the cover, "Pfft…I doubt that book will help you any…women had babies for centuries without any books"._

_Bonnie struggled to sit up and Damon offered her a hand as she leaned against the headboard, "You know, I am getting really tired of being pregnant…", she sighed running her hand through her hair._

_Damon thought to himself, 'So is everyone else', but he didn't dare say it, he had no interest in being set on fire at that moment. _

"_You know, I almost ripped Caroline's throat out today", Damon announced sitting next to her, "she wanted to argue with me about some thousand dollar crib that she picked out for the nursery"._

_Bonnie laughed, "Caroline's excited, I think she may be more excited than we are—if that is possible?"_

"_Well whatever, I told her that a crib should not cost that much, so go back to the drawing board"._

"_And you know she called me right after that argument, right?"_

"_And let me guess, you told her that you would butter me up", Damon scoffed. _

"_No, I told her that I agreed with you", she smiled. _

_Damon looked at her in surprise, "So wait…I won this one?"_

"_Yes, you won this one"._

"_Well…well…Bennett, looks like we are already shaping up to be great parents…agreeing and everything"._

_Bonnie smiled as she looked down at her belly, "Do you think we will be good parents, we have so many variables here that we could be really, really good or really, really bad"._

"_Are you kidding me, we will be the best…we are loyal, we love with passion, we can kill anyone who harms our kid…and besides, I will take everything that my father did and do the complete opposite"._

"_Was he really that bad?" Bonnie asked. _

"_He was not exactly the father that would put Leave it Beaver's Dad to shame, but the fact is…our little Tabitha is a gift from your ancestors and I know how Bennett women can be if someone hurts one of theirs…you can be lethal"._

"_That is true"._

"_And…I'm not sure I deserve you or Tabitha, but I am going to make sure that I spend every day making sure that I prove I do", Damon matched Bonnie's gaze. _

"_I love you", Bonnie answered. _

"_That's because I am so lovable", Damon grinned. _

_She hit him with a pillow, "And humble!"_

"I want that too", Bonnie whispered.

"Then please let me figure out what happened with Tara and find out who took Tabitha, remember when you begged me for us to work together to find Samantha…I am begging you to help me here, we can work together and we can be a family again".

Bonnie looked over at Damon and blinked her eyes for a few times. His eyes were sincere and when he was like this, she was reminded of how she fell in love with someone that she vowed to hate for the rest of her life. He loved her and he loved Samantha and it made her feel alive.

"Bonnie…", he said reaching over and touching her cheek.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but then she was cut off by a familiar scent wafting through the air. Suddenly she heard heels hitting the floorboards in the hallway. Bonnie sat up as she heard a voice pierce the air, "Damon…we need to talk, where are you?" Tara called in the hallway, "we need to talk about what happened after the bar…are you in here?" Bonnie looked towards the door and she heard Tara start to knock.

Bonnie jumped up off the floor along with Damon and got dressed with a speed that even Damon was surprised at. As soon as Damon slipped his shirt over his head, Bonnie flung open the living room door and grabbed Tara inside, "What are you doing here!" Bonnie shrieked.

"Oh my god…Bonnie, I didn't know you were here", Tara apologized, "I was coming to see Damon, I wanted to talk…oh my god…I'm sorry…did I disturb something".

"Did you disturb something…how about my family!" Bonnie seethed, "what do you want?"

"I want to talk to Damon…"

"Tara, I have nothing to say to you outside of what did you do to me to get me to sleep with you?"

Tara turned to Damon in shock, "I didn't do _anything_, I'm sorry that you cheated on Bonnie and I am sorry that I betrayed Derrick…but what happened between us, just happened…I didn't do anything to get you to sleep with me".

Damon rushed over and pushed Tara into a wall holding her by the shoulders, "You tell the truth…what did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you!" Tara shrieked, "you wanted me…we were drinking and you were the one feeling me up in the bar…you said that you wanted me and now, because Bonnie found out you want to make it _my_fault?"

"I never wanted you".

"You wanted me…you told me that Bonnie had betrayed you and she would never get away with that, you told me all about how she lied to you for months before about Tyler and she was doing it again…", Tara went on.

Damon shook his head as the lies flowed out of Tara's mouth and he turned to Bonnie. She was standing in the middle of the room and he couldn't read her facial expression at all. He let Tara go and rushed over to Bonnie, "Bonnie, you can't believe her…she's a liar…she came here, she was your father's girlfriend and she ends up sleeping with me…something is clearly wrong with her", he pleaded, "don't believe her".

Bonnie looked at Damon and then at Tara, "Get away from me…you can stay here with your whore and leave me alone…don't come near me!" Bonnie screamed as she marched out of the living room, "I'm an idiot…how could I let myself just go and believe what you said…how could I do that!"

Damon followed after her, "Bonnie please, don't leave like this!"

Bonnie marched outside as Damon followed her and when she got to her car, she looked over at Damon's car and the windows suddenly burst into a million pieces, "If you come near me, the same will happen to you…you have Stefan bring Samantha to my house", she hissed as she got in her car and drove away from the house.

Damon stood in the doorway as he heard footsteps behind him, "Damon, I did not mean for that hap…", Tara began but was interrupted as Damon vamped out and sped over to Tara wrapping his hand around her throat pushing her up against the wall. As he pushed her up against the wall, she began to laugh hysterically as her hair suddenly turned red, her eyes turned a grey color, and her nose became slightly bigger. Damon loosened his grip as Tara completely changed her appearance and he felt as if a ghost had just appeared in front of him. Damon backed up as he blinked a few times as his face turned into its human visage. "Anasha", he whispered.

"Oh so you do remember me", Tara replied in a Romanian accent, "I was not sure that you would".

"How are you here…how do you look…how do you look the way you did 40 something years ago?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"_50_ years ago…and vampires aren't the only ones who don't have to age", she answered.

"I thought you were dead", Damon answered.

"You _wished_ that I was dead", she corrected him, "tell me, did it make you feel better to think that I was dead".

"Are you a vampire now?"

"No, just a witch…granted, I've learned a few more tricks…but I can't say that I am still the same witch that you _used_ until you figured out that only Emily Bennett could break the tomb spell", Tara answered.

"You took Sami, didn't you…was that some kind of payback?" Damon asked still rocked from the fact that a person who he never expected to see again was standing in front of him.

"No…not at all…it was all part of a master plan", Tara smiled, "you know, I really enjoyed our night together…you were always a fantastic lov…"

"Shut up!" Damon barked, "how did you find me?"

Tara smiled, "Now that's my little secret".

"So you did something to me the other night…"

"I did _many_ things to you the other night Damon, be more specific".

"You clouded my mind…there's a reason why I don't remember what happened after the bar".

"Oh are you saying I compelled you, Damon you know that's not possible…or is it…if a powerful enough witch had the right spell?" she smirked.

Damon rushed over to Tara, "You kidnapped my daughter…destroyed my relationship with Bonnie…for what…what do you want?" he asked staring down at her.

"You", she answered simply.

"You found Derrick Bennett, got close to him and made your way to Mystic Falls so that you could destroy me and Bonnie and what did you think? That I would just go with you…I didn't want you 50 years ago and I don't want you now".

"Are you sure about that?" Tara asked reaching out to touch his cheek and Damon grabbed her hand, "are you sure that I sought out Derrick Bennett to lead me to you?"

"If you touch me again, I will rip your arm off and stick it down your throat", he threatened.

"Oooh…so violent…that's what I liked best about you", Tara said snatching her hand out of his grip, "but its ok, I understand your anger".

"I am going to kill you", Damon seethed.

"Really and how will you do that…and just think of how that would look, you claim that I did something to you…but you kill me, maybe the real truth is that you did something to _me_", she replied.

Damon focused in on Tara pulling her to him, "You have destroyed my family and I am going to destroy you".

"You can try", she whispered with a smirk.

"Damon…Tara…what's going on?" Stefan asked as Damon let Tara go and turned around to see Elena and Stefan standing in the doorway with wide eyes and Elena's stare was definitely accusatory.

"Damon…I'm sorry…I just can't…I can't hurt Derrick or Bonnie anymore", Tara whimpered as she pushed past him and rushed out of the living room.

Damon started to go after her but was stopped by Stefan jumping in his way, "What the hell was that?" Stefan asked.

"She's not who she says she is", Damon pleaded as he tried to get past Stefan.

"She is the woman that you slept with and looked pretty close to sleeping with now…where is Bonnie…is she why Bonnie's not here, you really don't understand what you are doing…do you?" Elena glared.

"What are you talking about! She is some witch that I knew a long time ago and she is trying to destroy my life".

"That's not what it looked like", Elena replied as Sami started to awaken from her seat, "I will go change her and then I'm taking her back to Bonnie".

"You are not leaving here with my daughter", Damon warned.

"Then I guess I will see what Bonnie says about that", Elena snapped as she walked out of the room.

Stefan searched Damon's face, "What happened?"

Damon sighed as he covered his face, "I was making progress…Bonnie and I got close, very close…closer than we've been since any of this started and then Tara…or rather Anasha came in and she set Bonnie off…"

"I see your car doesn't have any windows".

Damon closed his eyes tightly, "She's a witch and she is the witch who took Samantha".

"But why…who is this…Anasha?"

Damon turned to Stefan, "She was a witch that I found in Italy. I believed that maybe she could help me free Katherine from the tomb. She couldn't do it and I left her".

"In between that time, you did what with her exactly?" Stefan asked.

"Look that doesn't matter, you stopped me from going after her and now I don't know where she is…Bonnie's pissed…and now, I have Anasha ruining my life".

"So I guess its confirmed that she took Sami", Stefan replied.

Damon nodded, "But when I accused her of being the mastermind behind this entire thing, finding Derrick Bennett and all…she asked me if I was sure about that".

"What are you thinking?" Stefan asked.

Damon shook his head, "No…it's too out there, he may be a bastard, but he would never…"

"Who…what are you talking about?"

"Derrick Bennett".

"What…"

"Maybe he was the one who found Tara or at least, led her here to me…"

"But he would never have anything to do with kidnapping Sami, he may hate you—but he loves Bonnie".

"Oh yeah, he loves her and he hates me…he hates the fact that I'm in her life…he hates the fact that we have Sami…and look…look now, I don't have Bonnie and I barely have Samantha…its perfect for him".

"But he wouldn't risk losing Bonnie to stick it to you", Stefan argued.

Damon thought for a few moments, "I would do anything for Tabitha…Derrick Bennett as much as I hate to admit it would do anything for Bonnie that _he_ thought was right".

"Well if he is behind this, he won't let you know or anyone know".

"Probably not, but Tara doesn't care…she's the weak link…and I think I can get her to tell me everything".

"I think you need to stay away from her or at the very least, not see her alone. She did something to you that night and she may have the power to do it again", Stefan replied.

"Ok…fine…but I don't know where she is".

"We will find her", Stefan promised.

"Before or after Bonnie makes sure that I am never in her life again", Damon looked over.

SSSSS

Bonnie parked her car in front of the mansion and turned it off. She looked up at the large house and bit her lip. She was so angry. She could feel her angry in every crevice of her entire body. Right when she thought about forgiving Damon, his lover walked in and the entire illusion of them being together as a family was shattered. She was such an idiot and she hated being an idiot.

She opened her car door and stepped outside. Since she turned her life became more and more complicated. There was always something going on…always something that had her in turmoil. Sometimes she did wish for the times when things were easier and carefree.

She headed towards the front door and almost turned around, but knocked anyway. Tyler opened the door and smiled, "Bonnie, hi…what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk, that's all".

"Well come in, I'm always here for you", Tyler smiled.

Bonnie returned his smile as she followed him into the house.

They entered Tyler's bedroom and Bonnie looked around, "This room hasn't changed much since we were teens", she looked around.

"Yeah, but it was always a bachelor pad".

"So it was".

"So what's wrong?" Tyler asked sitting on the bed.

"Do you remember what we were like before all of this happened. Before you changed…before I discovered I was a witch…"

"Before the Salvatore brothers came to town", Tyler filled in.

Bonnie looked at him and nodded. She couldn't say the words; that would mean that she was betraying Samantha's existence in some way or even…her relationship with Damon, "Things were so simple then".

"They were…", Tyler nodded as he stood up and walked over to her, "is something wrong?"

"Damon…I thought that things were different with him, but I guess not", Bonnie shook her head.

"Is this about what happened with Tara?"

Bonnie nodded, "I was almost ready to put it behind me, but I realized…I can't do that…I can't just forget what he did".

"You shouldn't have to…he messed up…not you, he did. He threw away everything for one night with some woman, you shouldn't have to forgive that Bonnie".

Bonnie stood in the room and suddenly an emotion came over her and she felt another part of her rushing over to Tyler and kissing him. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she knew that she wanted for a few seconds to forget Damon.

She felt Tyler moving her over to the bed and she placed her hands on the side of his head and suddenly she was assaulted with a vision.

_Tyler was standing on a crib where Samantha was lying sleeping. He reached out to touch her cheek and sighed. _

"_She's a beautiful baby", a voice said from behind him. _

"_Yeah, she looks like her mom", Tyler replied as he turned around to face the woman. _

Bonnie's eyes flew open and she instantly jumped up.

"Bonnie…what's wrong…did I do something?" Tyler looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Don't…", she replied getting up off the bed.

"Bonnie, what's wrong…did you see something?"

"Get away from me", she said holding up her hand, "don't touch me…don't say anything to me".

"Bonnie…what are you talking about?"

"You were there in that house where Sami was being held, you were talking to that woman who watched over her…you knew where she was the _entire_ time, Damon was right…you were behind it all", Bonnie gasped, "how could you do that…how could you…how could you lie to me…"

"Bonnie listen to me, it wasn't what you think".

"It wasn't what I think…it wasn't what I think! I know what I saw and what I saw was you standing in the bedroom where Samantha was, touching her and talking to that crazy woman that killed herself!"

"Bonnie, listen to me…please…", Tyler reached out for her, but Bonnie grabbed his hand and flung him across the room sending him crashing into a wall. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Don't come near me again and if you come near my child again, I will _kill_ you, do you hear me?" Bonnie seethed as she rushed out of Tyler's room and out of the Lockwood mansion.

**Well Tyler's part in the kidnapping is coming to light…Damon is on to Tara/Anasha…now when does Derrick Bennett get found out? Who will give HIM up? And what happens then?**


	12. Chapter 12

**This fic is just chugging along. Thank you for reviews and your comments. I appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"What are _you_ doing here?" Derrick Bennett stood in the doorway of the Bennett house looking at Damon.

"I want to speak to Bonnie, can I come in?"

Derrick smirked, "Sure…come in…", he backed up.

Damon raised an eyebrow and started to walk in, but bounced back away from the doorway.

"Apparently you must have made my daughter very, very angry…guess you have been shut out".

Damon touched the invisible field keeping him on the porch and stopping him from rushing in and murdering Derrick.

"It really is a shame you know…I know that she loved you, it's just too damn bad that you couldn't be a better…_monster_…and love her and your daughter enough to be a better…whatever you are".

"You don't seem that broken up about your girlfriend deciding that I was a better option", Damon smirked, "I would think that would sting just a little, but you appear to be more interested in the fact that Bonnie and I are over".

"Tara was a woman that I barely knew…you were the person that my daughter loved and defended with every breath and what did you do…betray her".

"I love Bonnie and I did not betray her".

"Are you calling her a liar…Bonnie told me she saw you and Tara…you disgust me, you had everything…things your kind should _never _ have and what did you do? You threw it away…get away from my house".

Damon glared at Derrick contemplating whether he was going to just kill Derrick Bennett right there as his cell phone rang. "Hello", he said glaring at Derrick.

"Got it", Stefan replied on the other end.

"Good", Damon answered as he closed his cell phone, "you know what, when Bonnie comes home…tell her that our daughter will be at the boarding house and if she wants her, she should come get her".

"You are not going to use that child to get my daughter back with you".

"I would never use a child to make Bonnie do what I want", Damon stated as he turned and walked away from the house to Stefan's car.

He got inside and drove away from Bonnie's house stopping on the corner to pick up Stefan. "Did you get Anasha's information?" Damon asked.

"Yup, just as you thought…Derrick Bennett kept all of her information in his Blackberry".

"So we should pay Anasha a visit?" Damon asked.

"Yes", Stefan replied.

Damon nodded as he started the car, but was interrupted by his phone, "Pick up the phone, Damon", Bonnie's voice came through his pocket.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, "Hello".

"I'm at the boarding house, I want to talk", Bonnie stated.

"I will be there in a few minutes".

Bonnie didn't respond as she hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Bonnie's at the boarding house".

"Really?"

"Yes, so Anasha will have to wait".

Stefan nodded as Damon turned heading to the boarding house.

SSSSS

Bonnie kneeled down on the floor of the nursery as Samantha in her bouncy seat grabbed her finger and focused on it with a smile. Samantha's smile was about the only thing in this entire world that seemed right to her at the moment. The vision when she touched Tyler was starting to haunt her with each passing moment. He had called her at least 6 times since she left the mansion, but she refused to answer any of his calls. She had to fight every instinct she had to curse him again for his part in kidnapping Samantha. Despite everything, she never believed that Tyler would do anything like this and now she was looking down at her daughter and her anger started to spark up again. Without even trying, she noticed some of the Dr. Seuss books on the bookcase in Samantha's room fall to the floor.

"So you came back to what…destroy my house?" Damon's voice came from the doorway.

Bonnie turned around and stood up, "No".

"Then what made you come back. I thought that you were pretty final when you walked out of the house earlier after busting all of my windows and that's going to cost a lot of money by the way…"

"I was angry".

"Oh really, you were angry…well…what did you always tell me…oh right, you can't have tantrums when things don't go your way".

"This isn't about things going my way, you slept with…", Bonnie began, but then stopped, "I kissed Tyler".

Damon's eyes went from sarcastic to angry in a matter of seconds, "I thought you said you didn't kiss him".

"Not the day you saw him kissing me, I kissed him today…after I left here…after I left you with Tara".

"You kissed him after you left here…why…were you trying to get back at me?" Damon asked walking over to her.

"No…yes…probably", Bonnie shook her head.

"Why…and I thought that you were supposed to be on superior ground…what a joke", Damon scoffed.

"Look, can we not argue".

"Oh…wait…you bust my windows…you sleep with me and then within an hour, your lips are on some dirty mutt…who tried to kill me before, I might add and you don't want to argue".

"No…I don't because I came here to tell you that you were right", Bonnie spoke up.

"I was right…right about what?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed, "While Tyler and I were kissing…"

"I don't want to hear this, I really…really don't".

"Will you listen to me…while we were kissing, I had a vision".

"What kind of vision?"

"A vision of Tyler with a woman".

"Who Tara?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "When we got Samantha back, she was in a room with a woman…I guess she was a nanny or something. She wouldn't give Sami to me and before I could do anything, she gave Sami to me and then slit her throat…in my vision…Tyler was standing over Sami in a crib and the woman was standing next to him, he was talking to her".

Damon looked at Bonnie and then his eyes widened, "The mutt kidnapped her! I told you…I told you that he was behind it all and you and Stefan didn't believe me and you even let him help us to find her…I'm going to rip his heart out!" Damon fumed starting towards the door.

"No!" Bonnie grabbed his arm.

"No…no…what do you mean no?" Damon twirled around to look at her, "what is wrong with you…he kidnapped our daughter and you are still protecting him?"

"I am not protecting him, but I want to handle Tyler myself".

"Oh you want to handle him…how, by kissing him?"

"No…I want to talk to him and find out why".

"Why…because he wanted you…he's wanted you for years and what better way to do it other than to take advantage while we were at each other's throats".

"But we were only at each other's throats because you were angry about my visions, he couldn't know about my visions…"

"Unless he was working with someone who could possibly know about them somehow", Damon replied as he felt like he was starting to understand this.

"But who?"

"Anasha".

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Tara…"

"But you called her someone else".

"Anasha…she's someone that I was involved with in the past".

"Involved with in the past…what are you talking about…you never said that you knew Tara".

"That's because she changed her appearance".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"After you left, she showed me her true face…she was someone that I was with a long time ago…she's a witch and I thought she could help me with the tomb, she couldn't…so I took off and apparently she tracked me down".

"But how and she somehow found my Dad?" Bonnie asked.

Damon nodded. He wasn't ready to tell Bonnie that her father was probably behind it all. He needed concrete proof of that.

"So she's a witch…"

"Yes and she used some kind of mind control on me that night…I would never betray you with her, you have to know that", Damon replied moving closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair, "It's all starting to come together maybe she did something to Tyler too then".

"What?"

"Tyler, he would never use Samantha if he had a choice".

"Oh come on…are you seriously giving him an out already?" Damon asked, "do you think that he compelled to kiss you too?"

"I don't know, but I am going to ask him".

"You are not going to ask him anything alone", Damon replied.

"I can handle Tyler".

"No, you can't…you have a soft spot for the mutt and you will show him mercy…I won't".

"And you will probably kill him before he can tell us anything".

"Well he kissed you, he helped kidnap my daughter and he tried to kill me…I think I have earned the right to kill him", Damon replied.

"No, you really haven't…but you can come along and we're bringing Stefan".

"Why…we can go alone".

"No, we really can't", Bonnie said bending down and picking up Sami out of her bouncy seat.

"Why…I thought we were getting along and we had cracked the case…a little", Damon replied.

Bonnie held Samantha and looked over at Damon, "The only thing that we know is that Tyler helped kidnap Samantha, that is all we know and Damon…I still can't get the memory of you and Tara in bed out of my head…so until I hear Tara…Anasha…or whatever admit what she did to you, there is a part of me that can't just accept what you are saying".

"But you believe me…" Damon replied.

Bonnie looked at him as she walked out of the nursery.

SSSSSS

When Stefan stopped in front of the Lockwood mansion, Bonnie leaned forward and looked at Damon, "You will not touch him", she replied.

"What…I will touch him if I feel like it", Damon argued.

"No you won't".

"Oh yes I will and you can't stop me".

"Look…we need answers here and if you two continue to argue then we won't get anything, Damon let Bonnie handle Tyler…he cares about her and he will probably tell her whatever she wants to know", Stefan interrupted them.

"And if he doesn't…"

"Then I will make him", Bonnie said opening her door and stepping out of the car.

After compelling the housekeeper to let them in, they found Tyler in the basement beating on a punching bag. When he noticed Bonnie walk down with the Salvatore brothers, he stopped and turned to them.

"Bonnie, you came back", he said walking over to her as Stefan grabbed Damon by the arm.

"I only came back to talk", Bonnie replied in an even tone.

Tyler nodded, "And you brought them because…"

"Because I know what you did and I think Damon deserves to know what happened or at the very least why…"

"I'm not telling him anything, I will talk to you…no one else", Tyler replied cutting his eye at Damon.

"I am going to kill him", Damon started to charge towards Tyler and Bonnie shot out her hand sending him flying back along with Stefan.

"Tyler, that's not going to happen…tell all of us what happened", Bonnie replied as Damon and Stefan moved away from the wall that Bonnie had pinned them against.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Tyler said, "I know you saw something when we kissed, but I don't know what".

"Tyler, you were standing in the house where they were holding Samantha…you were with that woman who had Samantha…"

Tyler looked at her blankly, "I don't know what you are talking about".

"He's lying…why are we playing this game with him!" Damon yelled from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at Tyler and reached up touching his neck staring directly into his eyes, "Tyler, you do remember what happened…you do know what happened when Samantha disappeared", she said quietly.

Tyler looked in her eyes, "She told me that I would get you".

"Who told you that?"

"Tara", Tyler answered, "she told me that you and I would be together if I helped her and if I led you to Samantha".

"But did you know what you were doing?"

"One minute I would be talking to her and suddenly things would become cloudy…"

"How long ago did you meet Tara?"

"About two months ago…she found me in Florida where I was staying with my uncle".

"And she told you to help her take Sami and you and I would be together".

"I only had to lead you to Sami, I had no part in kidnapping her…Tara hired vampires to do that".

Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment, "But Tyler, we are friends…why would you…"

"Because we weren't always friends Bonnie and you cured me…you helped me when no one else could…you are a good person…you were one of the few people in my life that I could talk to and not be judged…I wanted to be with you".

"That's it", Damon said from behind Bonnie and broke out of Stefan's grip pushing Bonnie out of the way and as his face morphed into its other visage.

"Damon…stop!" Bonnie grabbed him and pushed him away from Tyler.

"This guy helped kidnapped our daughter so that he could get you…that's sick and you think I'm going to let that go!" Damon raged as Bonnie stood in between him and Tyler.

"For now…yes…yes you are", Bonnie turned to Damon.

Damon looked down at Bonnie and then at Tyler, "She may have saved you this time, but if I catch you near Bonnie or _my_ daughter again…I _will_ rip your heart out and stuff it down your throat".

"Bonnie, I didn't want to hurt you", Tyler called after her as they turned to walk out of the basement and Bonnie in returned…ignored him.

"So where to now?" Stefan asked as they got in the car.

Bonnie stared out of the window looking at the Lockwood mansion.

"We're going to see Anasha, whatever she had planned…it's over", Damon replied looking at Bonnie in the rearview mirror.

"I want to go to the boarding house with Samantha", Bonnie spoke up.

"We need to speak to Anasha, who knows what else she is planning".

Bonnie turned looked at Damon, "If she wants you, she's not going anywhere any time soon".

"Maybe we should go back to the boarding house", Stefan suggested.

"Are you coming to the boarding house to stay?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked up at him, "Samantha is probably asleep, I don't want to wake her…so we will stay".

"Ok then back to the boarding house", Stefan announced as he started the car.

SSSSSS

After checking on Samantha, Bonnie and Damon walked out of the nursery closing the door. Elena and Stefan went to Elena's house for some peace and quiet. Playing the middle couple to Bonnie and Damon could be exhausting.

"The monitor's in my room", Damon mumbled as they stood facing each other in the hallway.

"And it can be unplugged and follow me into a guest room".

"Bonnie, you know we should both be in the same place if Samantha wakes up or if we hear anything on the monitor".

"Damon, I don't think…"

"I will keep my hands to myself, I promise", Damon smirked holding up his hands.

"You better", Bonnie mumbled as she turned around and headed towards his bedroom.

When they stepped inside, Damon removed his shirt and his jeans throwing them on the chair as Bonnie stood in the middle of the room staring at him.

"What…was I supposed to sleep in my clothes, I can control myself…can you?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she slipped her t-shirt off and slipped off her jeans. She walked over to the dresser where she kept some of her clothes. Damon watched her walk around in her bra and panties and for a moment, he knew he had lied…he couldn't control himself. Before he could even get out of the bed, she slipped a t-shirt over her head and moved over to the bed.

"Remember to keep your hands to yourself", Bonnie mumbled as she settled down next to Damon.

"You believe me about Anasha, you believe me when I say that she compelled me or did some kind of mind control to get me in bed with her…"

"Yes, I believe you".

"Then why are you acting like you are still blaming me for something?" Damon asked.

"I told you, I may know that you were compelled or under a spell…but I still remember what it was like seeing you two in bed".

Damon turned around and looked down at Bonnie, "Bonnie, whatever you saw…it was a result of some spell…it had nothing to do with my true feelings, I love you".

"I know that Damon".

"Do you?"

Bonnie sat up, "Damon, I know that you love me…I know that you love Samantha, but there is soo much going on. One of my best friends just admitted to kidnapping my baby because they thought that we could be one big happy family or something".

"Bonnie, I don't care about the mutt…I just want to make sure that we are ok…".

She laid back down and turned to him, "We're going to be ok eventually".

Damon nodded as he reached over to touch her and she moved out of his reach. He sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes. They were soo close, but so far.

SSSSS

Samantha's cries instantly caused Bonnie's eyes to fly open and she sped into the nursery. Samantha's eyes were open and she was crying buckets of tears. "Aww Baby Girl…what's wrong?" Bonnie cooed as she held Samantha to her. She was burning up as Bonnie noticed Damon coming into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing Sami's back.

"I think she has a fever".

"A fever…let me…", Damon said reaching out to touch her forehead, "we should take her to the emergency room".

"I will call Dr. Chang, maybe she can come and check her out", Bonnie patted Sami on the back as she whimpered.

"I will call her", Damon sped out of the room as Bonnie searched for the thermometer.

An hour later, Dr. Chang stood over Sami after giving her some Tylenol to bring down the fever. Bonnie watched Dr. Chang the entire time and Damon hovered over her so close that Dr. Chang had to request that he move back so she could work.

"So what's wrong with her…is something seriously wrong?" Damon asked.

"She just has a cold, that's it…its normal", Dr. Chang smiled.

"She had a fever of 101", Bonnie spoke up.

"Well the cold bath that you gave her brought down the fever and the medicine I just gave her will continue to keep it down. She will probably sleep for the rest of the day, but you should wake her and give her one dropper every 4-6 hours, but if the fever spikes up…please call me".

"Will do…thank you for coming over, I know it's the middle of the night…but I kind of don't want to take her to a regular hospital", Bonnie explained.

Dr. Chang smiled, "I understand…everything will be fine".

"Good…thank you…", Bonnie hugged her.

"I will walk you out", Damon spoke up from behind them.

Dr. Chang followed Damon out of the nursery putting on her jacket, "You know, I think this may be the calmest I have ever witnessed you", Dr. Chang smirked as Damon followed her down the stairs.

"That's because I'm sure you know how special that little girl is to me and if you mess up, you know that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you".

"Wow, you really know how to make someone want to help you".

Damon shrugged, "But you understand me".

"Well Damon, I have always understood you…I still remember how you tried to kill me during Sami's delivery".

"Hey…Bonnie was in pain and you weren't helping".

Dr. Chang shook her head, "You know, you have always been a jackass Damon, but seeing you with that little girl makes me think that there is a good part of you".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Damon shooed her, "well thank you for coming".

Dr. Chang smirked, "You are one of a kind Damon Salvatore".

"Oh stop flirting with me, I'm taken".

"And thank God for that", Dr. Chang snorted before walking out of the door.

Damon looked towards the stairs where he could hear Bonnie singing to Sami. He felt a lump in his throat as he headed slowly upstairs. He could still remember the first time he heard her singing to Samantha. As soon as she noticed that he was looking at her or listening to her, she stopped singing and acted as if she was embarrassed. He asked her about the song and she immediately shrugged and mumbled something about it being the song her mother sung to her when she was little. He could tell that she was uncomfortable, so he quickly dropped the subject.

"Is she going back to sleep?" he whispered.

Bonnie nodded as she stood up and placed Sami in the crib, "Were you nice to Dr. Chang?" she covered Sami up and looked at him.

"Of course always".

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"I was nice, I didn't threaten her at all".

"Yeah right", Bonnie ran her hands through her hair.

"Are you tired?"

"I feel like ever since someone took her I've barely had a good night's sleep…I used to think I didn't need it, but now…I know I do".

"Well why don't you go back to bed, Stefan and Elena will probably come over in a couple of hours and then they can take over".

"I can't go back to sleep, I think I will just sleep in the rocking chair for awhile".

"Bonnie, you need to go to bed".

"Damon…"

"Listen, I will stay here and if she wakes up and asks for you, I swear I will rush in and get you", Damon smirked.

"I don't want to leave her".

"I will be here, I promise".

Bonnie looked over at Samantha sleeping in the crib and she could hear the congested breathing. "Bonnie, she's my daughter too…"

Bonnie looked at Damon, "I know…I know…give me an hour and then I will be back in".

"Ok" .

Bonnie nodded as she walked out of the room.

SSSSS

Damon sat next to Sami's crib as she slept and he stared at her. A million thoughts flooded his mind, but one was consistent—he needed to talk to Anasha.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Stefan walked in.

"Samantha woke up with a fever last night. Dr. Chang came, loaded her up with meds and now she's sleeping it off".

"Is she ok?" Stefan asked rushing over to the crib and peering inside.

"I've been checking her forehead every hour, I told Bonnie that I would keep watch for an hour, but she hasn't come in here yet, so I guess she's still sleeping".

"She is".

"Is Elena here?"

"Yes, we came back together…why?"

"I want you to come with me to see Anasha".

"What…I thought Bonnie wanted you two to go together".

"I'm not waiting for her, she's not leaving Sami and there's another reason…"

"What?"

"I think that Derrick Bennett was behind this entire thing".

"What…what do you mean? You think he found Tara…Anasha…whatever and brought her here?"

"I don't know, but I want Tara to tell us and she will", Damon stood up, "and if Derrick was behind this, I don't want Bonnie to find out like this".

"Ok…fine…Elena will be here when Bonnie wakes up and goes on a rampage because you kidnapped me to go see Tara".

"Kidnapped you?" Damon smirked.

"Well that's the story that I'm going to tell when Bonnie finds out that we confronted Tara without her", Stefan winked as they headed out of the nursery.

**Please review…thank you :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the comments and reviews from the last chapter. I know Bonnie was being slightly unforgiving to Damon, but I think that both Bonnie and Damon can be irrational in this relationship. That's Bamon in my world…they love hard…and they fight hard. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at the clock and immediately sat up. She had been sleeping for hours and it felt like minutes. She jumped out of bed and rushed into the nursery where she found Elena typing away on her laptop on the couch.

"Elena…what are you doing here?" she asked walking over to the crib where Sami was still sleeping peacefully.

"Damon and Stefan went out a little while later, I just checked her forehead—her temperature went down".

Bonnie reached down and touched Sami's forehead, "Why would Damon leave…do you know where he went?"

Elena shook her head, "I have no idea".

"Hmmm…", Bonnie mumbled as she walked over and sat down next to Elena on the couch.

"Hey, are you ok?" Elena asked.

Bonnie sighed and looked over at her, "Am I ok…I haven't been ok in weeks".

"Yeah, Stefan told me about what happened with Tyler".

Bonnie rubbed her hands over her eyes, "Damon thinks that I'm being ridiculous when it comes to Tyler".

"Did he really have something to do with kidnapping Samantha, I really can't believe that…that is not the Tyler that we grew up with".

"Tara had something to do with it, but I don't know…Tyler said that he doesn't remember a lot of it and I had to compel him to get the full story. Tara promised him a life with Samantha and me if he helped us".

"So she had him under a spell".

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know…I want to think so, but the fact remains that he wanted that Elena…he wanted to be a family with me and Sami and Damon…he was just an obstacle in the way".

"So naturally Damon wanted to kill him".

Bonnie nodded, "And to a degree, I understand Damon's anger. Tyler tried to wreck us and he helped kidnap Sami and of course, when he bit him before…but I couldn't let him kill Tyler. Don't get me wrong, I am so angry at Tyler for his part in this and I don't think we can ever be friends again, but I don't want him dead".

"I understand".

"But Damon doesn't and since we are soo far apart, I know why he doesn't".

"He thinks that you may want to be with Tyler…or that a small part of you wants to be Tyler".

"And why would he believe that?"

"Well one reason is because he's Damon and another reason is because you two have been soo far apart, since Sami was taken and you found him and Tara…and there is that tiny little factor about Tyler being your first and you know how Damon can be"

"Please…", Bonnie held up her hand, "I've been trying to erase that memory of them two in bed for days now and its still fresh in my mind and that's why…that's why when he reaches out to touch me, I back away".

"Bonnie, if he was under a spell…"

"I know…logically…I know that it was a spell and I know that he didn't want her, but a part of me…a small part of me believes that somewhere inside of him…he wanted her and maybe he would never have acted on it without the spell, but Elena…I know that Damon has a very extensive history with many different women and let's face it, I am nowhere near as experienced as he is and while I know he loves me and I know he loves our family, I know that this was all unexpected and we've been basically playing it by ear…so seeing him with Tara, seeing his face and how…it just hurts…it hurts a lot".

"Damon loves you Bonnie and I know that you may feel insecure, but there is no reason to be".

Bonnie blinked as she felt the tears pool at her eyes, "I know", she whispered nodding.

"Have you talked to Damon about this?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "No, no kinks in the armor…"

"Aww…Bonnie", Elena hugged her.

Bonnie wiped her eyes, "But we have Samantha and every time I look at her, I realize that everything that happened between us happened for a reason".

"Yeah".

Bonnie stood up and walked over to the crib and touched Sami's arm, "I can't believe that Damon left, he didn't mention that he had somewhere to go before I went to sleep…we were supposed to…", she trailed off and then she narrowed her eyes.

"Bonnie…what's going on?" Elena asked walking over to the crib.

"That bastard", Bonnie fumed.

"What…"

"He went to see Tara without me", Bonnie said taking out her cell phone and dialing his cell number, only to get the voicemail.

"What…I don't think so…"

"Oh I bet he did and took Stefan with him".

"Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt any more", Elena replied.

"Oh sure…I won't get hurt, but he will…she's a crazy witch…she could do anything to him, can you stay with Sami…"

"Yes…sure..." Elena nodded.

Bonnie kissed Sami on the cheek and rushed out of the room. She wasn't angry at Damon for going without her…ok…maybe she was…but she knew that Stefan and Damon going alone to say Tara was bad news.

SSSSSS

"Well, well, well…the Salvatore Brothers…", Anasha smirked as she opened her hotel room door, "well come in boys…"

Damon glared at Anasha as he and Stefan walked into the hotel room.

"Damon, I knew that you were into the kinky stuff…but I had no idea that you would bring your brother to share in the fun", she smiled walking over to the Stefan and Damon.

"I wouldn't touch you again if you were the last witch in town", Damon spat out.

"Are you sure about that Damon", she replied reaching out to touch his cheek, but found her arm being slapped down by Stefan.

"Oooh so you brought your brother to defend you against your attraction to me…nice".

"You did something to me to make me sleep with you", Damon replied.

"Really…what are you talking about…I did nothing to you to make you do something that you already wanted to do. Damon, I saw the way you looked at me when you first met me at that restaurant, you wanted me—but you were too busy playing family man to following your desire, so I helped you", Anasha explained, "I cannot compel people, that's your style. The only thing I can do is lower you inhibitions, so that the little voice that tells you not to do something…goes away".

"That's a lie".

"Is it Damon…you weren't attracted to me as Tara, weren't you?"

"Look, why did you kidnap my daughter?"

"Who said I did anything to her?" Anasha replied.

"We know that you recruited Tyler Lockwood to help in your plan, just tell the truth and you may survive this meeting".

"Threatening death Damon, you know better…I could bring you to your knees with one look".

Damon vamped out and grabbed Anasha by the neck pinning her against the wall, "In a few moments you won't be able to breathe, so you tell me right now why you kidnapped my daughter".

Anasha looked at him, "If you kill me…you will never know", she struggled to breath.

"Damon, let her go", Stefan replied.

Damon tightened his grip.

"Let her go Damon, we need some answers".

Damon loosened his grip as Anasha dropped to the floor and began to laugh, "You have changed soo much…almost declawed…where's the Damon that would rip someone's heart out for crossing him? Now, your days are filled with baby bottles and nursery rhymes…tell me, does that eternally 17 year old satisfy you?"

"Shut up!" Damon barked.

"Oh did I hit a nerve…am I right, you know I knew that you were hungry for something that night that we were together…who knew that it was good sex?" Anasha smirked as she rose from the floor.

"I love Bonnie and guess what, I will _never_ leave her behind…if things were so great with you…if I enjoyed my time with you soo much, why did I leave you…huh…why did I leave you standing there in the middle of that room naked begging me not to leave you, I would _never_ do that to Bonnie because she is everything that I've ever wanted in this world", Damon taunted Anasha.

"Damon…", Stefan began but before he could stay another word, he felt his body fly against the wall and stay pinned along with Damon.

Anasha looked at them as her eyes turned jet black and she walked over to Damon, "He was right about you…you are disgusting!" she spat out, "you just use women for your own devices and even though you claim you would never leave Bonnie, I bet when she's of no use to you anymore, you will leave her alone and crying. Look at what you did when your daughter was kidnapped, instead of embracing her…you pushed her away…you treated her like garbage, but that's what you do Damon…if someone can not benefit you, you throw them away. I waited for you to come back and you never did…I was good to you!"

"How did you find me?" Damon asked.

Anasha walked over to him and smiled, "I wasn't looking for you…well not anymore…I searched for you for years after you left me and yet, I couldn't find you…so I gave up…until one day a man came to my door and told me that he knew of my relationship with you and if I helped him, I could have you in whatever way I wanted".

"Who was it?" Damon asked.

"You would be surprised how many people hate you…how many people want to see you suffer…"

"Who came to you?" Damon asked.

"Derrick Bennett", Anasha answered, "he may not be a warlock, but he apparently can sniff out a witch pretty easily. He came to me and told me how you had changed his daughter and ruined her life…you got her pregnant and most of all, the greatest sin…you turned her".

"Bonnie's father knows…", Damon replied in disbelief.

"Yes, he knows and he hates you for it…he knew that if given the right circumstances, you would destroy whatever you built with Bonnie. You acted like a true monster to her when your daughter was kidnapped...you pushed her away…and you confided in me. You allowed that Tyler Lockwood to move right in…sure, he was never comfortable with what I was doing, but with a little TLC…he lowered his inhibitions and he played his role to a tee. You are predictable Damon, you will lash out and destroy whenever you are hurt and it will always be your downfall".

"So Derrick Bennett was behind this".

Anasha shrugged, "He was behind the idea of the kidnapping, he needed me to help with some of the supernatural aspects…providing Bonnie with the visions…getting the vampires to come in…recruiting Tyler, keeping him at bay…Derrick Bennett hates you with a heat of a thousand suns, I guess he knows you pretty well".

"And sleeping with me…was that part of the plan?"

Anasha smiled, "That was a perk, you were always an amazing lover Damon…that cannot be denied, but that wasn't why I agreed to help Derrick Bennett".

"And why did you agree to help Derrick Bennett".

"Because…", Anasha walked over to Damon and looked into his eyes, " I came here to kill you and with your little hybrid angry at you, no one would stop me… but I think I will make you suffer for a little bit, your brother well…he will be my toy, I hear he's the kindler, gentler Salvatore brother…"

"When I get down from here, I _will_ rip your heart out", Damon promised.

"Right", Anasha smirked as she backed up and lifted her arms out as the lights began to flicker in the room and her hair began to whip in her face. She began to chant and Damon felt his head moving to stare directly into her black eyes. "Incendia!" she screamed as he felt his body start to burn, but there were no flames. He closed his eyes to attempt to ignore the pain, but it was starting to build as he balled up his fists. He could hear Stefan shouting as Damon felt the burning start from his legs and travel up towards his chest and then he realized something, it felt as if his blood was boiling inside his body.

"A slow and painful death is what you deserve!" Anasha screamed as Damon finally lost his control and screamed in pain as Anasha began to laugh, "oh is it not enjoyable…is it not nice when someone is torturing you! When you feel as if your insides are being burned…you don't like it, do you!"

Damon tried to move, but he was pinned and he could see Stefan looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"I almost hate to do this…being the best lover I ever had and all, but you deserve it", Anasha said.

Damon closed his eyes as he saw a vision of Bonnie and Sami. Bonnie was holding Sami smiling and waving at him as they walked into a light. He didn't want to think that this would be how it all ended.

SSSSSS

Bonnie parked her car in the hotel parking lot of where Anasha was staying and as soon as she stepped out of it, she could feel the power surge flowing from one of the hotel rooms. She sped towards the doors and took the stairs to Anasha's room two at a time. She had taken Anasha's address from her father's Blackberry days ago, when she planned to visit her on her own. She found Anasha's room number and the amount of energy she felt from the room was overwhelming. She immediately vamped out and pushed Anasha's room door open.

When she walked in, Bonnie saw Anasha standing in front of a pinned to the wall Damon and Stefan and she was chanting. She could see the pain and anguish on Damon's face and his skin was peeling from the inside out and she heard Anasha chanting.

Bonnie rushed towards Anasha and knocked her into the coffee table. Anasha narrowed her eyes as Bonnie felt a pain in her head and immediately went to her knees, but not before sticking her hand out and causing Anasha to gasp for breath. Bonnie felt the pain in her head lessen as she stood up and turned to Anasha, "You kidnapped my daughter…you slept with my boyfriend…you played with Tyler's mind, this is the end", Bonnie said as Anasha grabbed her chest gasping for air as Bonnie closed her fist.

She watched as Anasha clawed at her chest before falling to the floor, eyes wide open, with blood flowing slowly from her mouth.

Bonnie turned to the wall as Stefan jumped down and Damon fell to the floor. She could see that his skin had started to burn and he wasn't healing.

"Damon…", she said rushing over to him with Stefan by her side.

He looked up at her as blood flowed from his mouth, "I love you and Samantha…don't you ever doubt that", he whispered.

"Drink", she said biting into her wrist, "my blood can still heal you".

Damon drank from her wrist as Bonnie cradled his head in her arms. He focused on her eyes for a few moments without drinking, "You have to know that I love you and Samantha…"

"I know that Damon, now drink!" Bonnie ordered him as she stuck her wrist over his mouth making her blood flow freely into his mouth.

SSSSSS

Stefan agreed to take care of Anasha's body as Bonnie helped Damon to her car. Bonnie cast a spell to fix the room as if nothing had ever happened, but Anasha's body had to be disposed of and Stefan agreed to do it.

Damon leaned on Bonnie as they entered the boarding house and she helped him over to the couch. He plopped down with a thump and Bonnie sat on the coffee table staring at him. He was starting to get his color back (whatever that meant for a vampire) and his skin was starting to heal. His eyes were slightly closed and if her heart was still a functioning part of her body, it would be beating a mile a minute. She reached out to touch his healing hand and placed it up to her cheek. When she walked into that hotel room and saw the pain on his face, his skin peeling off and Anasha trying to kill him slowly…it made a part of her come out that she thought was dormant and she knew that she had to do one thing and that was stop Anasha from killing Damon.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked walking into the living room holding Samantha.

Bonnie turned and slowly put Damon's hand down, standing up and walking over to Elena. "How is she?" Bonnie asked.

"She's fine…what happened?"

"Tara…or Anasha…she tried to kill him…"

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked looking around.

"He's ok…I…umm…I…killed her", Bonnie said with a gasp as if she was just realizing it the seriousness of it all, "oh my god…I just wanted her to stop hurting him…"

"It's ok…it's ok", Elena said hugging her with a free arm as Bonnie felt a soft little hand touching her cheek.

Bonnie looked up and Sami was touching her with a small smile. Bonnie smiled through her tears.

SSSSSS

Later that evening, Bonnie walked downstairs to get some blood. Samantha was sleeping curled up next to Damon. Since the events at Anasha's hotel room, Damon was somewhat out of it and Bonnie had watched over him every moment until she realized that she hadn't had anything to eat all day. As she finished heating up her blood, Stefan walked into the kitchen covered in dirt.

"She won't be found", Stefan replied.

Bonnie sipped her blood.

"I know that you may be feeling guilty over what happened, but you shouldn't…"

Bonnie put her cup down and looked at Stefan, "How could you go there?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why would you go see Anasha without me…she was a witch…a powerful one…she almost killed Damon".

"He kidnapped me…I swear", Stefan argued.

Bonnie was slightly taken back so much that she looked at him with a slight smirk on her face which Stefan matched, "Don't…don't make me smile at you", she pointed at him.

"Bonnie…"

"You're the logical one here…you are the level headed one…you can't just go along with Damon when he wants to get himself in all kinds of crazy situation and almost gets himself killed".

"He's my brother, no one believed him including you and he needed someone to believe in him", Stefan answered simply.

Bonnie covered her eyes, "I know he thinks that I am protecting Tyler when he doesn't deserve it, but I'm not…Tyler…he was my friend for a long time and although he did something horrible, I don't want to see him dead…I don't and I can't help that and as for what happened with Tara…or Anasha…or whatever, yes, I had a hard time forgetting it…but I am trying to moving past what happened".

"I know".

"But at the end of the day, whatever friendship that Tyler and I shared is over. I don't want to see him ever again and this time I mean it…he conspired with Anasha at some point to tear apart my family and I will never forget that…it is unforgivable", Bonnie said finishing her blood.

Stefan nodded as Bonnie touched his arm as she walked out of the kitchen.

Bonnie climbed the stairs slowly and walked into Damon's room. He was asleep and Sami was snoring softly beside him curled up in the crux of his arm. Bonnie smiled for a few moments through unshed tears. She climbed up in bed next to Sami and looked at Damon sleeping and then down at Samantha. This was her family…this was where she belonged…and she would never allow another person to tear them apart.

**Well Anasha/Tara got exactly what she deserved in the end…but there's still one more person…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the messages, the reviews and the fic is a special one...its part of the fics that started me on my Bamon writing craze.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The next morning, Damon left Bonnie and Sami asleep in his bed and headed down to the kitchen where Stefan was heating up blood reading the newspaper. "How are you feeling?" Stefan asked putting the paper down.

"I still feel like I was hit with a MAC truck, but I'm getting better…I remember bits and pieces of what happened with Anasha, but is she really gone?"

"I would say so, Bonnie made sure of that", Stefan replied.

"My Little Vitch can be quite the ruthless one when she needs to be", Damon smiled sitting down on a stool, "made her myself".

"Yeeaaaah that's kind of freakish…anyway, do you remember what Anasha said before she started torturing you?"

"About Derrick Bennett?" Damon asked as Stefan passed him the cup of blood.

"Yes".

"As much as I suspected it, it still is crazy to have it confirmed".

"So what are you going to do about it?" Stefan asked.

"Well I know what I am not going to do…I am not telling Bonnie", Damon replied, "as much as I hate to admit it, Derrick is important to her and even though he most certainly does not deserve her in his life, she would be crushed if she found out that he engineered our daughter's kidnapping all in an effort to break us up".

"But you can't keep this from her…you shouldn't, if you do…Derrick may use it against you".

"I can deal with Derrick".

"Do you really think so? He found a witch that had a vendetta against you to make your life a living hell, he had Tyler all set up to be Bonnie's new boyfriend…do you think that you can deal with Derrick without Bonnie knowing the truth?" Stefan asked.

"Yes", Damon replied.

Stefan sighed, "I don't understand why you would believe that".

"Because Bonnie knowing what her father did would break her heart and I think she's had enough heartbreak over the past couple of days. I will speak with Derek and I will make it clear that if ever tries anything like this again, he will lose Bonnie".

"I think you're making a mistake by not telling Bonnie".

"Well Stefan, it's my choice to make…don't you think?" Damon replied walking past Stefan and going towards the stairs.

Damon walked upstairs to his bedroom and walked inside to Bonnie lying on the bed playing with Samantha. He stood in the doorway leaning in the foyer, "I'm angry at you right now", Bonnie said playing with Samantha's hand as she cooed and attempted to grab Bonnie's necklace.

"What…angry at me…well that's fine because I'm not too crazy about you at the moment, either".

"How could you go without me yesterday…she almost killed you".

"Because I needed answers and I didn't want to wait any longer".

"Damon, I thought that we were supposed to work together".

"Tabitha was sick, you needed to stay with her and besides, Anasha was my problem…not yours".

"She became my father's girlfriend to get closer to you, she became my problem then".

Damon scoffed, "Your father".

"Damon, she set out to hurt you and she hurt him too".

Damon looked down at Sami and smiled at her, "Well she's gone and thanks to you, she's never coming back".

"I can't believe I did that last night, I just saw you…she was killing you and I just reacted…", Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't waste a moment feeling guilty over that bit…_witch_…she did some pretty nasty things and she deserved to die".

"But who are we…"

"We're vampires that's who and that's why she should have known better", Damon replied.

"I lost control last night, I can't lose control like that Damon…I could really do some damage".

"Only to people who deserve it", Damon replied.

"Right", Bonnie smirked, "you are something, do you know that".

"Yes, I do. So what about us, where do we go from here?"

"Well Anasha's gone…and as for Tyler, whatever friendship we had is over. I don't know how much of his actions were because of the spell or because of him just wanted to be with me, but you know what…at the end of the day, none of that matters…at some point he knew what he was doing and he was willing to tear us apart for selfish reasons and I can't have a friend like that".

Damon nodded even though he wanted to grin from ear to ear. He was aware of the fact that Bonnie did care about the mutt just a little and if she was walking away from that friendship, it wouldn't help to have Damon gloat over the remains of it.

"If that's what you want", Damon replied.

Bonnie looked over at him and smiled, "I appreciate you not getting up and dancing right now".

"What…why would I do that?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she picked Sami up and put her on her lap as Sami looked up at her, "Sami, is your Daddy lying…I think he is", she smiled.

Sami looked over at Damon, "Now, Tabitha are you really going to take your Mommy's side over mine?"

Sami reached out for Damon and he pulled her into his arms, "You know, I was the one who carried her…I was the one who had to go on an animal blood diet and she takes your side…must be the eyes", Bonnie shook her head as she took Sami's tiny hand in hers, "I want you to know that no matter how angry I was at you or how hurt I was about what happened with Anasha, I never regretted us or our relationship…or her, you two are the most important things in this world to me and I would do anything to have you two safe and in my life".

"You keep on saying things like that to me Bonnie Bennett and I may just have to ask Auntie Stefan to take Tabitha on a car ride", Damon leaned over.

"Well, there's no need because I have to go out for awhile…she needs diapers", Bonnie replied standing up.

"Hurry back…I think I can get Auntie Stefan to give us some time alone", Damon wiggled his eyebrow

Bonnie bent down and kissed Sami on the forehead, "When you get older, stay away from guys like your Daddy".

"She better", Damon called after her.

SSSSSS

An hour later, Bonnie walked out of the Target and pushed her cart towards her car. As she lifted the box of diapers and placed it in the trunk, she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around slowly and found Tyler standing behind her.

"Tyler…I don't want to talk to you…ever", Bonnie said as she slammed her trunk down.

"Bonnie, listen to me…I don't know what to say…I don't know how much of what I did was me or was it planted by Tara, I just don't know; but you have to know that I care about you and your daughter".

"Tyler…no…we can't do this. We were good friends once upon a time, friends that would have done anything for each other and I did…I found a way to cure you".

"And I will always be grateful", Tyler answered.

"Then if that's true…can you be grateful by leaving me alone? Let me have my life with Damon and Samantha and not be reminded of how our friendship went to hell?"

Tyler nodded slowly, "Bonnie, if you ever need anything…"

"I won't", she cut him off.

He nodded as he turned and walked away from her slowly.

Bonnie watched as Tyler got in his car and started it. She felt her stomach twist in a slight knot as she unlocked her car door and slid inside.

SSSSSS

When Bonnie walked into the boarding house, she felt a gust of wind and she found herself being pushed up against the wall. "Damon", she gasped, "what are you doing?"

"Do you know how long it's been since we made love and we weren't angry with each other?" Damon asked looking at her from head to toe.

"Where's Samantha".

"Well I told Auntie Stefan and Auntie Elena that it's been a long time since they spent some quality time with Samantha and that maybe they should".

Bonnie shook her head smiling a little bit, "You are funny".

"How funny am I?"

"Damon…", Bonnie shook her head.

He grinned at her as he wrapped his arms around her and she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oooh so you're not as against this as previously thought", Damon snickered.

"Well you know, the hybrid in me sometimes can't control herself".

"Let's hope so", Damon whispered as they stepped inside his bedroom and he closed the door with his foot.

SSSSSS

"So how long did you ask Stefan and Elena to stay out with Samantha?" Bonnie asked as she rubbed her bare leg against Damon's as they lay in his bed.

"Forever?" he asked as sucked on her neck.

"That's not funny after all we've been through".

"You know I was just kidding, they will stay away until I call them back…you know they like playing house with our baby".

"That they do…do you ever think about how lucky we are?" Bonnie asked looking up at him, "its almost impossible for us to have a baby, but we do".

"I think that Emily and your grandmother wanted to have a few laughs".

"But they picked you…still wondering about that one…why you?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey…why not me…I saved your life remember?" Damon sat up and looked at her.

"No…you tried to save my life and then I died…"

"And gave you the best life you could ever have…"

"We weren't the best of friends at all".

"I know…but you know what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate but Bonnie Bennett…I love it when you hate me".

"And why is that?" Bonnie asked.

Damon rolled over on top of her, "Your blood tastes amazing when its hot", he whispered licking her neck before nicking her.

She giggled as he joined with her once again.

SSSSSS

The next morning Bonnie and Elena took Samantha to the airport to meet Caroline who was coming back from California and they planned to spend the entire day together. Damon scoffed at the idea, but he was also relieved. He needed to see Derrick Bennett before he found a way to leave the country.

Things were good between him and Bonnie and he wanted to keep it that way. Her smile had returned and he was enjoying seeing it on her face. The last thing he would tell her is that her father kidnapped their daughter and was planning to get rid of him in the process.

He knew that he had to play this cool with Derrick or the situation could get worse. Damon parked his car and walked towards the Bennett house. Hopefully, Derrick wouldn't piss him off enough so that he would rip his heart out.

Damon knocked on the door and within a couple of moments Derrick opened the door and rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello _Dad_", Damon smirked, "may I come in".

"Didn't my daughter cast a spell so that you could never walk past our threshold again?"

Damon stepped into the house, "You would be amazed at what I can talk Bonnie out of when I am taking off her clothes", Damon smirked.

He watched as Derrick's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched and stared at Damon with hate in his eyes. Damon thought he could literally see the heat radiating off of Derrick.

"Oh Derrick, don't be angry…I'm just telling the truth", Damon looked around the living room.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want…no…I think the question is, what do you want?"

"What are you talking about?" Derrick asked.

"Well maybe I should tell you now, Tara's dead or maybe I should call her Anasha", Damon smirked, "but before she died, she spilled her guts…she told all…she told us all about how she was recruited by you to destroy my relationship with Bonnie".

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Derrick walked away from Damon, "why would I ever hurt my daughter like that?"

"Because you hate me…you hate everything about our relationship…you hate the fact that she loves me, you hate the fact that she has a daughter with me…", Damon argued, "oh and one more thing…"

"What?" Derrick asked looking at him.

Damon walked over and leaned towards Derrick, "And you hate the fact that I _turned_ her".

"I don't know what you are talking about".

"Oh you don't…well…let me tell you Mr. Bennett…after I knocked her up and she had our baby, I prepared a meal for her…lit candles all around…gave her some of my blood and then, I snapped her neck", Damon smirked, "it was really romantic".

Damon watched as the vein in Derrick's neck threatened to pop and he looked at Damon with venom in his eyes.

SSSSSS

"Look, I will be back as soon as I get her pack and play from my house…Caroline, you are not buying her another one…she already has two…no…it won't take me long…no I won't stop at the boarding house…ok…ok…20 minutes, that's all…I swear", Bonnie laughed as she pulled her car into the driveway of her house. When she got out of the car she noticed Damon's parked in front of the house and she stood puzzled for a moment.

She raised an eyebrow as she headed towards the front door, but before she put her key in the lock she listened to Damon and her father inside.

"Romantic? You consider killing the person you claim to love and turning them into a monster romantic?" Derrick spat out, "it's disgusting…she's a vampire…is that what you wanted for her?"

"Bonnie is still the same person she was before she was turned".

"Oh really is that what you think…I saw her other face, she is not the person she was before she was turned into…the thing you turned her into".

Bonnie felt her heart constrict as her father's words echoed in her ear. She put her key in the lock and turned the knob stepping into the house. Damon and Derrick were standing inches away from each other and both turned to her standing in the doorway.

"Daddy?" Bonnie asked stepping inside.

"Kitten…hi…", Derrick said walking over to her.

"Daddy…what are you two talking about?"

"Oh you know Damon, he just came over to rile me up and now he's leaving", Derrick through a look at Damon over his shoulder.

"No…I heard you…you know?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie what are you talking about?"

"About what I am?"

"I know you're a witch Kitten, we've been through this…"

"No!" Bonnie shouted, "that I'm a vampire…you know…"

Derrick shook his head, "Bonnie…"

"I heard you, you said that I was a monster", she said.

"No he's the monster Bonnie, who would turn someone that they love into a bloodthirsty…"

"Monster?" Bonnie supplied, "he didn't turn me into this Daddy".

"Yes he did Bonnie, you don't need to protect him…he got your pregnant somehow and then he turned you into a vampire, he's selfish…he doesn't care about you…he doesn't love you, if he did he would never have done this to you", Derrick took her arms.

"No Daddy, I was dying and he saved me…when I was in that car accident with Tyler, he saved me…I got pregnant after that, Damon has been good to me".

"And what about when Samantha was kidnapped…how good was he to you then…huh?" Derrick asked.

"Don't you dare bring that up", Damon warned Derrick.

"Why…you don't want me to remind her how you cheated on her with _my_ girlfriend and how you basically treated her like one of the kidnappers…how you turned your back on her and acted like a jealous jackass?" Derrick turned to Damon, "and now you came here to tell me that you killed Anasha…why am I not surprised that you are trying to cover your tracks?"

Bonnie shook her head and then she looked at her father, "He killed who Daddy?"

"Tara…", Derrick turned back to her.

"No, you didn't say Tara…you said Anasha…how…how did you know her real name?"

Derrick looked at Damon, "He told me…"

Bonnie walked closer to Derrick, "Daddy, how did you know Tara's real name…did you know that she was a witch?"

Derrick closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "He destroyed your life Bonnie".

"Daddy, what did you do?"

"Bonnie…I only want you to be happy".

"Daddy, what did you do?"

Damon watched as Derrick moved closer to her, "Bonnie, I want you to be happy…I want you to know that you don't have to allow him in your life, he will never appreciate you".

"Did you bring Anasha here to break us up?" Bonnie asked.

"She was just one of his victims Bonnie, I'm sure there are plenty more and you will eventually become one…"

Bonnie turned away from Derrick and as she walked over to the couch gripping onto it, "And did you know about the kidnapping…did you know that she was behind it?" Bonnie asked looking down at the floor.

"Bonnie, listen to me…Samantha was never in any harm, I would never hurt her…"

Bonnie heard Derrick's words and she felt the room suddenly become hot. She heard Damon whisper her name and she gripped onto the couch tighter as she felt her emotions start to overtake all of her thinking. She thought about how much crying she did wondering where her daughter was, how she and Damon were at each other's throats, how Anasha almost killed Damon, how Samantha still woke up crying , how Bonnie knew that Samantha was always wondering now where her mother was and how Tyler was basically used as a pawn.

"Bonnie…", Derrick reached out to touch her.

"Derrick…no…", Damon said as he started to walk over, but was too late as Bonnie turned around to face Derrick with her vampire visage showing.

Derrick backed up, "Bonnie…", he gasped.

"You tried to destroy my life", Bonnie said as she walked closer to Derrick.

"Bonnie, he destroyed your life!" Derrick argued, "when he turned you into this…he destroyed your life, why don't you understand that?"

"Bonnie…let's just go", Damon said quietly as he attempted to grab her, but she moved away from him.

"Damon gave me his blood to save me after the accident with Tyler where no one was sure whether I would live or die…he was there when you couldn't be bothered to even come home to make decisions about my care in the hospital! Ever since I was 3 years old, you left me alone…you lost your right a long time ago to dictate my life!"

"I am still your father!" Derrick barked.

"My father…my father! You almost destroyed my family!"

"I am your family, not that thing over there!"

"How could you bring Samantha into this, how could you do that!" Bonnie screamed, "she's a baby Daddy…a baby…how could you do that to me, how could you let me believe that! I cried for days while she was gone…I blamed myself…and you just…you just sat back and you let some witch take her away…you let vampires…oh my god…you let vampires take her!"

"Bonnie, you needed to see…"

"Shut up!" Bonnie screamed as Damon watched the black veins spread across her face, "how could you! How could you do that to me…how could you do that to me…to your grandchild…how could you! I hate you!"

"Bonnie, don't say that…", Derrick reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" Bonnie screamed as she caused Derrick to fly away from her and into a wall.

He looked up at Bonnie in surprise, "Do you see what he's turned you into…do you see?" he asked.

"You turned me into this…Damon didn't!" Bonnie hissed, "you put my daughter's life in jeopardy to prove a point, I don't even know you".

"You know me…I am your father…", Derrick said.

"Not anymore", Bonnie said.

Derrick shook his head as he looked at Damon, "This is all your fault!" he roared as he grabbed as grabbed a chair leg causing it to break and rushed towards Damon, before he could reach Damon he stopped and grabbed his chest as he started gasping for air.

Damon looked over at Bonnie and he noticed that her eyes had turned black. He remembered this version; it was the one that was cursed by Gavin and his warlock. Damon rushed over to Bonnie as tears streamed down her face and she stood with her hands balled up at her side as Derrick gasped for breath.

"Bonnie…look at me…", he said standing in front of her and blocking her view of Derrick, "Bonnie…come on…look at me…"

She looked at him, "Move Damon".

"I'm not going to move…I know that you're angry…and I know that you are losing control, I know that…I know that he hurt you and Samantha…I know that…but he's your father and he loves you and as much as I hate it, I know that you love him…"

"Samantha…he kidnapped Samantha…", Bonnie said as Damon heard Derrick begging on the floor.

"But we have her back…we have her and now he knows that he can't break us apart…"

Bonnie shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

Damon looked down at Derrick who was crawling around on the floor and as much glee as it would give him to see him take his last breath, he knew his vitch would never forgive herself.

"Bonnie, I'm a father…I know what its like to have a little girl that you want to protect from all harm, remember what we said earlier…remember…", Damon reached up and touched her cheeks making her look at him, "remember that we said that we would never want Samantha with someone like me…I don't want Samantha with someone like me, I would probably kill any guy who hurt her and no one would be able to stop me…yeah, what your father did was disgusting…but losing you will hurt him the most…loosen the grip…just walk away…he wanted to protect you and in a way…I understand what he did…Bonnie…just calm down".

Bonnie looked at Damon and closed her eyes as the veins began to disappear on her face and she unclenched her fists. Her face returned to its human visage and she looked past Damon to Derrick on the floor holding his neck and trying to catch his breath.

"Goodbye Daddy", she mumbled as she rushed out of the house.

Damon turned to Derrick who stood up and tried to rush out after Bonnie, "Oh no you don't…I stopped her from killing you, not because I give a damn about your life…but because I give a damn about her. She may hate you now…and maybe forever, but one thing I know is that she loves you and if she ended your life here, she would never be able to forgive herself. Your daughter is a forgiving person and she loves with every fiber of her being, despite what she is now…and that's why I talked her out of killing you, but you will never be in her life or Samantha's life again", Damon looked down and then he snatched the chain that contained a pendant from around Derrick's neck. His hand immediately burned as he threw it on the floor, "you will listen to me, you will leave tonight…I don't care where you go, but you will leave Mystic Falls and you will never return….you will not call Bonnie and you will not look for her, all you will remember is that your daughter is somewhere and she is safe…you will have no contact with her by your own volition".

"I will not have any contact with Bonnie", Derrick repeated staring directly into Damon's eyes.

"I'm glad we finally understand each other", Damon replied.

**Damon did a good thing there. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well this is it…the last chapter in this series. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me throughout these three fics. They will always be special to me because this storyline was my first entry into the Bamon fanfic world and I appreciate all of the encouragement and love shown. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and messaged me. **

**Now…until new plot bunnies enter my head again…**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

Damon walked into the boarding house. When he walked out of the Bennett house, Bonnie was long gone and he assumed that she would go to the only other place that she considered a home…the boarding house.

He walked inside, sat his keys down on the table and walked slowly into the living room where he found her sitting on the couch. She was just sitting there staring at something in her hand. "Bonnie", he replied softly.

"I have always been Daddy's Little Girl…even though Daddy was never really around", she said focusing on what he now realized was a picture of Bonnie, her father and he assumed her mother. She was tiny…maybe about two years old and she was smiling with both of her arms around her parents who were smiling back at her lifting her up in the air, "you know…I have some memories of being happy with them, some memories of my father actually being a father and not some occasional visitor in my life".

"I'm sorry…"

Bonnie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand brushing away the tears, "I always loved him…I never really blamed him for staying away at work…missing birthdays…I always knew that he loved me…I just thought it was too painful for him to be around me because I reminded him of her".

"Bonnie this wasn't about you, it was about me".

"It wasn't about you…it was about my father having some vision of me and I didn't fit into it…he called me a monster, Damon…my own dad called me a monster".

"He didn't mean it", Damon answered.

"My God Damon…I am not a child, you don't have to sugar coat this for me. My father doesn't like vampires…I'm one, he meant what he said…he tried to destroy us…he tried to have you killed, how could he do that…you're my family" Bonnie asked looking at him.

Damon looked at her and sighed, "He doesn't see me as that".

"You are Samantha's father…I love you…"

"And I'm also the guy or vampire who turned you into a vampire…got you pregnant…and basically kept you from moving to Amsterdam with him. He hates me and to a degree, I understand why…if someone did any of that to Samantha, I would rip out their heart and make them eat it".

"Stop defending him!" Bonnie shrieked as she stood up and walked towards the window.

"I'm not", he followed her over to the window as she turned around to face him, "I'm just…I'm just trying to make you not hurt as much as you are now".

Bonnie shook her head as she bit her lip and the tears began to fall, "My heart is broken…", she cried as he pulled her into an embrace.

SSSSSS

"So I went past the Bennett house, looks like Derrick Bennett left for Amsterdam", Damon replied entering the kitchen as Stefan followed behind him the next afternoon, "oh and the good news, Bonnie has agreed to move in here with Samantha".

"Well that's what you wanted", Stefan replied.

Damon nodded, "It is…it is…but maybe it's the kid, but I find it hard to be the selfish bastard that I was a couple of years ago…yeah, I get them under one roof which is what I wanted…"

"But you don't like how it came about?"

"Not especially, Bonnie says that she's fine and she's putting it all behind her…but I catch her staring off into space with Samantha and I know it has everything to do with that bastard".

"Well I am impressed that you didn't let her kill him".

"You know Bonnie, she's not like me…or you on a bad day…she would have wanted to kill herself if she killed her father. She loves him and under all that anger that she has inside of her, she will forgive him one day…hopefully not soon, but she will forgive him".

"Well…I guess the best you can do is make her happy here…"

"Yeah, but it will be nice not to bother going anywhere near that Bennett house again".

SSSSSS

Elena stood watching as Bonnie packed up the rest of her clothes as Caroline finished up Samantha's room.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine", Bonnie smiled.

"Are you?"

"Yes, Elena…my father always went away on business trips…"

"Bonnie, this is not about a business trip…your Dad orchestrated Samantha's kidnapping…my kidnapping…he brought Anasha here and she tried to kill Damon…"

"I know that Elena…I know all of that, but it's over…he went back to his life in Amsterdam and he will forget all about me and Samantha".

"Bonnie, you know that's not what you want", Elena kneeled down next to her.

Bonnie looked at Elena was serious eyes, "No, you don't understand…that is what I want…and if this was a perfect world, I would be able to forget about him", she replied.

"Bonnie…"

"Elena, please…can you just help me finish packing?" Bonnie said grabbing Elena's hand.

Elena nodded slowly as she sat down next to Bonnie and continued folding clothes with her.

SSSSSS

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked as he laid next to Bonnie in his bed later that night. The lights were off, the moonlight was shining into the room and he knew that she was still awake. She turned to face him and he caressed her face.

"You could never be like my father", she replied, "you may do some things to keep Samantha safe, but you would never leave her…you would never leave her behind and have her ever question whether she was the cause why you were gone…now that I know my father was behind everything that happened to Samantha…to you…all of the illusions that I had of him are fading away and it just hurts…a lot…"

"I'm sorry", Damon whispered.

"I know...can you do one thing for me?" Bonnie asked.

"Anything".

"Can you just hold me and don't let me go until I ask you to?" she asked.

Damon nodded as he pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie held onto him as he kissed her shoulder and she closed her eyes.

Even though she felt like her heart had been ripped into a million pieces for weeks now, lying here with Damon and hearing the sound of Samantha's breathing softly on the monitor made her believe that she could…one day…piece together her broken heart and not feel as empty as she did at that moment.

"I love you and I'm not leaving you ever...and that is a very long time", Damon whispered in her ear.

"I believe you", she whispered back.

SSSSSS

Six months later…

"Dada", Samantha pointed as she tried to take the spoon out of Damon's hand.

"No…no…what did I tell you…you will get peaches when you say the magic word…", Damon shook his finger in Samantha's cherub face.

"Are you seriously withholding food from your one year old daughter until she says some magical word?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow as he watched Samantha continue to reach for the spoon.

"Yes…I am...how else do you think she learned to say Dada soo fast, when my girl sets goals…she will do anything to get it, Auntie Stefan".

"Aunta Stefa", Samantha cooed and then laughed.

Stefan frowned, "Did you also teach her to say that?"

Damon turned to Stefan and smirked, "You know, kids say the darndest things".

"Right, so what special word are you trying to get her to say?" Stefan asked.

"You will know when she says it…", Damon began but felt his hand being pulled down and Samantha took the spoon smearing the peaches all over her face and barely getting them in her mouth.

"Well I see she's like her Daddy, she doesn't follow the rules", Stefan commented as Damon wiped Samantha's face.

"Ok", Damon said standing up as Samantha began picking up the pureed peaches with her hand and feeding herself, "Bonnie comes back today from her little getaway with Elena and Caroline and yes…she has been happier…and she has been coping with the fact that her father is no longer in her life, but she is still a little…_emotional_…and if we add in the fact that Samantha says Daddy and even Auntie Stefan…but refuses to say Mommy, it kind of bums her out…so I've been trying to get the little girl over there to say Mommy and she refuses".

"Because she's your daughter and she will never do what you want her to do".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…but I am trying everything I possibly can to make Bonnie happy".

"She is happy, she's living here with you and Sami…she's happy".

"You are not there when we are alone in my room…"

"And I don't want to be", Stefan grimaced.

"Can you get your mind out of that dark place for one moment, anyway…she's good at putting on a front, but I know my vitch and when she's not happy or when she's acting…I can tell".

"Ok, well why don't you find Derrick and have home come back…have them work on their relationship", Stefan suggested.

"Well no…because he tried to have me killed…and because he had our daughter kidnapped, so I am doing what I can and what I can do…is get the wonderful angel of mine to say her mother's name", Damon turned around in enough time to see pureed peaches coming towards him and he ducked in enough time for the peaches to get Stefan in his eye.

Samantha burst into laughter.

"If there was ever any doubt…she is definitely your daughter", Stefan mumbled as he wiped his eye.

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat at a table outside of the restaurant with her menu up to face looking at the three men eating and talking business a few feet away. Three months ago, she started tracking him and after debating for hours, she decided to actually see him again. After spending four days in California staying at Caroline's father's condo, she tracked her father to this restaurant with some business associates. He was in LA for a conference and she knew that this would be the best time to talk to him.

She watched as her father stood up and shook the hands of the men he had been dining with. She stood up as the men walked away and he was left to pack up his laptop. She put the menu down and headed over. As he checked his blackberry, he looked up and a look came over him, "Bonnie?" he breathed out.

"Hi Daddy", she replied standing over the table debating whether she would take a seat or not.

He stood up and looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"We came into town for Caroline's father commitment ceremony with his partner and I knew that you were here and…"

"You knew I was here…uh…you tracked me with a spell".

She frowned, "I wanted to talk to you…I think its time".

"I'm sorry for not calling you, but there was a part of me that knew that you were safe and I just couldn't…"

"It was best that you didn't contact me…I needed to be ready to talk to you again".

Derrick nodded, "Why don't you take a seat?"

Bonnie nodded her head as she sat down, "I don't have much time because we are taking a flight soon…but…"

"Bonnie, I know that what I did to you was horrible…I just…I don't know what was wrong with me, I just saw that Damon ruined your life…"

"He didn't ruin my life Daddy…I need you to stop saying that".

"Bonnie…"

"I just came here to say a couple of things and please…", Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment trying to build up as much courage as she could, "and please just let me say them…one, I love you…that will never change, I will always love you…you are my father…two, I hate what you did…I really, really hate what you did to Damon and Samantha and ultimately me, but I forgive you…I have to forgive you because all of the anger and hurt that I felt towards you is affecting my relationship with my daughter and I can't have that…and three, Daddy…if you ever want to be in my life again, you will have to accept Damon…he's not going anywhere and you need to get used to that".

"I can't accept someone who turned you into…"

"I'm not a monster Daddy, I am still the little girl…", Bonnie looked down into her purse and removed the picture of her father, her mother and herself, "I am still this little girl that you loved soo much back then".

Derrick looked down at the picture and tears pooled in his eyes as he shakily took the picture out of her hands, "I am still that little girl Daddy…a little older…but I am still her", Bonnie pleaded.

Derrick looked at Bonnie, "I love you…I love Samantha…but I cannot accept Damon into my family with open arms".

Bonnie nodded as she took the picture and put it back in her purse as she stood up, "Then I guess you will have to say goodbye to me too".

"Bonnie…I'm sorry…I saw your other face that day…he made you that way", Derrick stood up and took her arms.

Bonnie looked at Derrick and shook her head as she wiped tears from her eyes, "And I have never felt happier with him and Samantha…_we_ don't leave each other", Bonnie stated and then took a moment before wrapping her arms around Derrick, "goodbye Daddy", she whispered before she let him go and then touched his face, "you will not remember that I was here…now close your eyes", she whispered as she watched her father's pupils dilate for a moment and then turned back to normal.

Derrick closed his eyes and felt a gust a wind breeze past him.

"Sir…are you all right?" a female voice asked.

Derrick opened his eyes, "Yes…fine…I was just in a daze for a moment I guess…", he chuckled as he turned back to his briefcase.

SSSSSS

Bonnie opened the door to the bedroom she shared with Damon and smiled for the first time in what seemed like hours. Their plane had landed an hour before and Caroline dropped her off at the boarding house. She put her suitcase down and took in the sight in front of her, Samantha was lying on Damon's chest sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Bonnie walked closer to the bed and lifted Samantha up off of him.

Damon reached out and grabbed her arm opening his eyes, "You're back", he said.

"I am…let me take her to her room", Bonnie whispered.

He nodded as he turned over and Bonnie headed out of the room across the hall to Samantha's nursery. She placed Samantha in the crib and admired the two crooked tiny ponytails on her head, "And this is what I get leaving you with two one hundred plus years old vampires", Bonnie smirked as she touched Samantha's cheek.

Samantha opened her eyes for a moment and looked up at Bonnie, "Mama", she whispered with a smile on her face before drifting back to sleep.

Bonnie gasped as she put her hand to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes. Samantha had never called her that before and just hearing it made every part of her feel with joy. She looked towards the bedroom across the hall and grinned.

After pulling the blanket up to Samantha's chin, she headed back over to the bedroom and climbed up the bed next to Damon, "How was the wedding?" he mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"I just forgot all about it", she said looking up at him.

"That boring huh…", he said looking down at her with hooded eyes.

"No…but Samantha said something when I put her down".

"What…Auntie Stefan…she's been saying that a lot lately", Damon chuckled, "it's actually pretty funny".

"She said Mama", Bonnie said.

Damon opened his eyes, "Did she…well…I guess she does listen".

"Thank you", Bonnie settled into his embrace.

"For what?"

"For being everything that a little girl needs in a dad", Bonnie whispered, "and thank you for being everything that I need".

Damon caressed her cheek with his thumb and then kissed her. He moved on top of her and placed his hands on her torso slowly slipping her shirt over her head. Bonnie leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss again. He moved to her neck and Bonnie closed her eyes falling back onto the bed.

As Damon made love to her, she felt whatever lingering bit of sadness she had inside melt away. She had closed a chapter with her father earlier that day…the family that she always tried soo desperately to hold onto had turned his back on her and now, she walked into the home that she shared with the man that she loved and her little girl…the little girl who called her Mommy…this wasn't the life she planned when she was that little girl in the photo, but it was the life that came out of nowhere and made her feel more complete than she ever felt possible. As she felt Damon's lips softly caress her neck and she looked over in the mirror at their reflections, she didn't ever want to know if good things came to an end and if she had it her way, they never would and she was a Bennett vitch…she could make it happen.

Fin.


End file.
